A Special Trainer
by WaterNinja134
Summary: Speaking to Pokemon is a gift, a gift that Jasmine has had since she was seven, ever since she lost her best friend. But now Jasmine is on a Pokemon journey through Unova, meeting many friends and Pokemon along the way, including Ash Ketchum. Jasmine discovers that things aren't always what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

A Special Trainer

Be prepared to meet a trainer who can see the true hearts of Pokémon. I am writing this story because my friends thought it would be good.

Chapter 1: The Journey Starts

Jasmine's P.O.V.

"I'm so sorry Jasmine but all the pokemon were given out yesterday," Professor Erik said.

"There aren't any left," I cried.

"I'm really sorry," he said. I thanked him and left. This really sucks. I had taken a five hour boat ride from Viridian City and a two hour bus ride to get to Professor Erik's lab in Lacunosa Town. I wanted to get a pokemon from him and start on a journey to collect all the gym badges. But I guess now that won't happen. He gave me a pink pokedex to say he was sorry. He also gave me six poke balls in case I found a pokemon in the wild. I started walking down the street to the bus stop and then I heard someone yelling.

"Come here you little brat," the voice said. It came from an alley way. I quietly and slowly went down it. I saw a man dressed in a weird outfit. On the back of his shirt was a capitol K. He had an Agron. There was a Riolu standing in front of a little Eevee. I hid behind a dumpster before the man saw me. I peeked my head out to see what was happening. The Riolu ran up to the Agron and put its paw on the other pokemon's stomach. After two seconds, the Agron was pushed back forcefully. Then, Riolu ran over to the man and grabbed the poke ball and broke it. After the Agron got up, it shook its head and ran off. Since the pokemon's ball was broken, the man didn't own it.

"I'll be back," the man said and ran off. The Riolu went back over to the Eevee.

"It's ok now Eevee," the Riolu said.

"Thank you for saving me," the Eevee said. I came out from behind the dumpster.

"That was amazing Riolu," I said. The Riolu stood in front of the Eevee and growled.

"Stay back," it said. I sat on the ground.

"Don't worry. I'm not evil like that guy," I said. The Riolu slowly came over to me and put its paw on the spot of my chest where my heart was. It closed its eyes and its ears rose. I patiently waited and after a minute, the Riolu opened its eyes.

"Hi Jasmine," it said. I smiled.

"You used your aura to see who I was," I said. The Riolu nodded its head and the Eevee came over.

"Can we go back to the others now, Riolu," Eevee asked.

"Of course, Eevee. Jasmine, can you come with us," Riolu asked.

"Sure," I said. We walked out of the alley way and down the street. The sun was starting to set.

"Are we on the way to your trainer's house, Riolu," I asked.

"We don't have a trainer," Riolu answered.

"I wish we did," Eevee added. We came to the forest, and after seven more minutes, a clearing. There were several more pokemon who greeted Riolu. There were two Meowth, three Magby, and a Glaceon.

"Who is this," Glaceon asked Riolu.

"Everyone, this is Jasmine. She's a very nice girl," Riolu said.

"Hi," I said and waved.

"She understands us," a Magby said.

"She's not like other humans," a Meowth said. The other Pokemon started playing with Eevee and Glaceon was watching. Riolu came over to me.

"Jasmine, will you stay here tonight," Riolu asked in a whisper.

"Why," I asked.

"I want the other pokemon to know they are safe," Riolu answered. I agreed to stay and got my sleeping bag from my backpack. I rolled it out on the ground under a tree. I got out my camera and started taking pictures of the little pokemon playing together. I took a picture of the Eevee rolling around with a Meowth. And one of two Magby shooting little fireballs at each other. But, I didn't see Riolu. I took a picture of Glaceon using hail to make snow for the pokemon. I saw Riolu coming with a bindle.

"Dinner time everyone," Riolu called. Everyone came over to Riolu and he untied the bindle and berries of all sorts fell out. The pokemon choose their berries and started eating. Riolu came over to me and handed me some berries.

"Thank you," I said. "These pokemon really look up to you."

"All of them count on me and Glaceon to protect them," Riolu said.

"I can tell you've been doing a good job," I said and yawned. "I should go to sleep now." Riolu got up and stretched.

"And I need to get the others to sleep too," Riolu said. I climbed into my sleeping bag and closed my eyes. I heard the leaves of the trees move. When they stopped, I fell asleep.

I woke up to the ground shaking. I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up. Riolu and the other pokemon were awake already. I got out of my sleeping bag and the ground shook even harder. Out of the bushes a Charizard and the man from before came. All the pokemon, except Eevee and Riolu hid behind some bushes.

"I told you I would be back," the man said. Riolu jumped in the air and bent his knee. He swiftly came down at the Charizard but it swiped at Riolu with its wing.

"Charizard, use flamethrower on the Eevee," the man commanded. The Charizard started its flamethrower and I ran over to the Eevee. I clutched Eevee in my arms and faced my back toward the Charizard. The flamethrower hit me and I didn't move. I looked at Eevee and it looked back at me with eyes that said 'thank you'. I smiled at it. The heat ended and I let go of Eevee. Riolu got back up and ran toward Charizard. It put its paw on Charizard's stomach, but before it was forced back, Charizard shot a flamethrower at Riolu and he was smacked to a tree. I got out my pokedex and saw what moves Riolu knew. Riolu slowly got up and it was obvious that he had taken a lot of damage.

"We can do this together, Riolu," I said. Riolu looked at me and nodded its head.

"Charizard, use steel wing," the man commanded. The Charizard's wings turned silver and they came at Riolu. Riolu looked at me expecting to give a command, but I didn't. I could tell that Riolu was starting to doubt me. When Charizard was two yards away, I gave the command.

"Quick, Riolu, use dig!" Riolu wasted no time and used dig, barely avoiding that attack. Charizard stood, looking around to see where Riolu would come out. I knew that Riolu was right under Charizard.

"Now Riolu use force palm." The ground underneath Charizard exploded, making Charizard fly into the air and unable to balance itself.

"Finish it with high jump kick!" Riolu jumped into the air, bent its knee and hit Charizard. Charizard fell to the ground and didn't move. The man returned the Charizard to its poke ball and ran away faster than a cheetah. The other pokemon came out and hugged Riolu, thanking him for saving them. I saw the sun rising so I packed my sleeping bag. Riolu and Eevee came over to me.

"Where are you going," Eevee asked.

"I have to take a plane home today," I answered.

"Will we see you again," Riolu asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think so. I don't have a pokemon so I can't come back until I do," I said. "I won't forget you guys, ever." I said goodbye and started walking out of the forest. When I came to the airport, I heard a voice behind me. It was Riolu and Eevee!

"We want to be your pokemon," Riolu said and Eevee nodded. I smiled.

"But what about the other pokemon," I asked.

"Glaceon is going to take care of them," Eevee answered. I got out two poke balls and tapped them against their heads. They turned into a red light and were sucked inside. The poke ball shook from side to side three times, and then stopped. I had a pokemon! I got on the flight back to Viridian City.

At Jasmine's House, Jasmine's P.O.V.

"So that's what happened," my mom said. "So dear, have you decided what you're going to do?" I nodded my head.

"I'm going to collect all the gym badges and compete in contests," I said. "Tomorrow, I'm going to train to challenge Roxie, the gym leader."

I wonder if Jasmine will win against Roxie. You must stay tuned to find out.

~WaterNinja134 will be right back.


	2. Chapter 2: A Piosoning Gym Battle

Chapter 2: A Poisoning Gym Battle

Jasmine's P.O.V.

"Try it one more time, Riolu," I said. We were at the Virbank City Complex and I was teaching Riolu to use aura sphere. Riolu put out its paws and closed its eyes. A little blue sphere appeared and Riolu continue making it bigger.

"Hey Jasmine," someone said. Riolu last its focus and the sphere exploded sending Riolu flying toward me. Riolu crashed into me and we both fell down. After the fall my best friend, Ethan, helped me up. Riolu scratched the back of its head with its paw.

"I guess I need more practice," Riolu said. I patted Riolu's head.

"So this is the pokemon you chose," Ethan assumed.

"Actually, the pokemon lab was out of pokemon so before I went home, I befriended him and an Eevee," I said. "Did you get your pokemon?"

"Yeah. You want to see," Ethan asked. I nodded and he toke out his poke ball. He threw it into the air and a pokemon came out. It was a Tepig.

"Didn't you say you were going to get a Snivy," I asked.

"Yeah, but I saw this little guy and chose him," Ethan answered. I patted the Tepig's head.

"Want to battle," I asked. Ethan smiled and nodded his head. We both toke our place on the provided battle field. I took out my poke ball and Ethan took out his.

"Go, Eevee!" I shouted and threw my poke ball.

"C'mon out, Growlith!" Both pokemon came out and the battle began.

"You have the first move," I said.

"Okay, Growlith, use fire fang." Growlith's mouth lit with fire and he came running toward Eevee.

"Dodge it, Eevee." Eevee jumped up and dodged it. "Now use fury swipes!" When Eevee came close to Growlith, she swiped at him with her claws.

"Now use iron tail," Ethan commanded. Growlith's tail turned a different color and he smacked it at Eevee. Eevee went flying across the battle field, but got back on its feet.

"Eevee use quick attack." Eevee swiftly moved all around the battle field and hit Growlith several times.

"Get them back with flame wheel," Ethan said. Growlith's mouth lit with fire and then he spun around in a circle. Growlith turned into a giant flame and hit Eevee several times. Both pokemon were tired but stayed on their feet.

"Finish it with fury swipes," I commanded.

"Go for it. Use tackle," Ethan said. Both pokemon came at each other with full speed. Eevee put out its claws and Growlith ran faster. They both collided and stood with their backs facing each other, waiting for the other to fall down first. Both pokemon fell and were unable to battle. It was over and the battle ended in a tie. I returned Eevee to its poke ball and Jake did the same.

"You would never tell that you're a first time battler," Jake complimented me.

"You're not too bad yourself," I said and winked. I threw Riolu's poke ball and he came out. He went over to the shade of a tree and started practicing his aura sphere.

"That's one special Riolu," Ethan said.

"Yeah," I said. "Hey Riolu, come here." Riolu turned to me and walked over.

"Is anything the matter, Jasmine," Riolu asked me. I bent down and pulled out a red bandana and put it around Riolu's neck. The name I gave Riolu was sewn into it. Aura. He gazed at it with a bright smile on his face, unable to speak. Then, Riolu hugged me.

"Thank you Jasmine," he said.

"You're welcome," I responded.

"You know what its saying," Ethan said questioningly. I nodded.

"You can't hear him," I said. He shook its head. I returned Riolu to its poke ball and started heading toward the pokemon center to take care of Eevee. Ethan came with me to take care of Growlith. We had our pokemon restored to health and I headed for the gym. When we got there, I saw Roxie playing her guitar. I went up to her, challenged her to battle and she gladly accepted. A referee came and laid down the rules.

"This battle is a two on two battle and only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. The battle will be over when all of either side's pokemon are unable to continue. Let the battle begin!"

C'mon Koffing, show 'em what your made of," Roxie said and threw her poke ball.

"Let's win this Riolu," I said and Riolu ran onto the battle field. "Use dig!" Riolu swiftly dug under ground.

"That's not going to fool us. Koffing, use poison gas into the hole!" Koffing puffed up and then let out a foul smelling gas into the hole.

"Hurry, Riolu, get out of there." Riolu dug out, and barely missed the gas. "Good job, now use high jump kick," I said. Riolu jumped up and bent its knee. He hit Koffing head on!

"Shake it off and use gyro ball," Roxie commanded. The Koffing started spinning so fast and hit Riolu. Riolu was knocked back.

"Riolu, use dig." Riolu dug into the ground and Koffing followed, still using gyro ball.

"You can't escape us," Roxie said.

"That's what you think," I said. "You can do it Riolu, use aura sphere!" About a second later, Koffing came blasting out of the hole and fell onto the ground.

"Koffing is unable to battle, the winner is Riolu," the referee said.

"You did great Koffing. Take a nice long rest," Roxie said. She got out her other poke ball. "Alright, Skunktank, it you and me." Skunktank appeared out of the ball.

"Can you keep battling," I asked Riolu.

"I sure can," Riolu said.

"Alright, use force palm." Riolu ran up and jumped onto the Skunktank. He put his paw on its back and the Skunktank was pushed to the ground.

"Don't take that, use iron tail," Roxie said. The Skunktank was fast and quickly threw Riolu off. It jumped up and hit Riolu with iron tail.

"Now use night slash," Roxie said. The Skunktank's claws turned dark and it hit Riolu. Riolu fainted.

"Riolu is unable to battle. The winner is Skunktank," the referee announced. Riolu got up and came slowly over to me. He was sad.

"Don't worry, you did your best. Now its time to trust Eevee with this battle." Riolu smiled and stood next to me. "It's up to you now Eevee." I threw Eevee's poke ball and she came out.

"We're both counting on you," I said.

"You can win this," Riolu cheered. Eevee let out a growl and the battle started.

"Eevee, use quick attack to confuse Skunktank." Eevee ran around Skunktank, hitting it as it did. Skunktank started to wobble around a bit.

"Don't let them win, Skunktank," Roxie said. "Use flamethrower." The Skunktank's mouth lit up and it shot fire and nailed Eevee. Eevee lay on the ground but she wasn't finished.

"Now finish it with night slash." Skunktank came closer to hitting Eevee.

"You can do it Eevee. I believe in you." Eevee rose to its feet and opened its mouth. A dark sphere formed and got bigger and bigger. Eevee released it and it hit Skunktank. Skunktank lay on the ground and couldn't continue.

"Skunktank is unable to battle, the winner is Eevee and the match goes to Jasmine." Eevee ran over to me and I hugged it.

"You did it Eevee," I said.

"Aw, man, the battle is over. I was having so much fun," Roxie said and came over to me. "Well, you won fair and square so here's your badge." Roxie handed me the badge and I put it in the badge case my mom gave me. I now had one badge. It was the start of my pokemon journey. I went over to Jake.

"Great job," Ethan complimented.

"Thanks. Are you going to challenge her," I asked. Ethan shook his head.

"I'm going straight to CasteliaCity tomorrow for a contest," he said. We both walked out of the gym and toward home. We both said goodbye and we went into our houses'. I love how Ethan lives across the street. Ever since we were little, we always went to PokemonSchool together and dreamed about getting our own. I went into the kitchen and showed my mom the badge.

"Wow, honey, your first badge," my mom said.

"I plan to win the Unova League and go to Sinnoh where Julie lives," I said. "Then we could go on a journey together."

"You should do good, considering your mother won the Unova league three times in a row," my mom bragged. I laughed and went to my room. On my dresser, I found a flyer. The flyer was pink and had a Zorua on it. It was for a contest in CasteliaCity, three days from today. I was going to enter it with Ethan.

So, how have you guys been liking the story so far? I think its coming along great. Make sure to tell me when you review.

Q: What electric pokemon do you think Jasmine should have?

~WaterNinja134 will be right back!

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3: The Contest

Chapter 3: The Contest

Okat so that whole Jake Ethan thing last chapter was because of my sister. She thought it was 'funny' to mess with my story. The boy's name is Jake.

Jasmine's P.O.V.

"Just like that, Eevee," I said. The contest was today and we were in the little area of Castelia City that had grass, but it was enough to practice for the contest. Eevee shot a shadow ball into the air and it curved. Then, she jumped in the middle with the shadow ball spinning around her.

"Now use fury swipes," I commanded. Just before Eevee hit it, a big explosion went off in the city. Eevee came to me.

"What was that," Eevee asked.

"Let's find out," I said. We both ran into the city. When we came to the street the gym was I saw some more guys with Ks on their back. One of them had a Manetric and the other had a Feroseed. I saw the gym leader, Burgh, battling them. He lost and the two guys grabbed him and tied his arms behind his back.

"You won't get away with this," Burgh said. They pushed him into the building and followed. Before we entered the building, I let Riolu out of its poke ball. Riolu looked around and realized that we weren't at the contest.

"Where are we Jasmine," Riolu asked. I explained what had happened and told Riolu to see how many people were in the building. Riolu put its paw on the door and its ears rose. When Riolu was finished, he told me there were many people in there. I listened.

"I said to tell me where it is," an unfamiliar voice said.

"I will never tell you, Crases," I heard Burgh say. So the man's name was Crases. I'll remember that name.

"Then I guess your pokemon are going to suffer," Crases said. I heard a pokemon cry that sounded like a Beautifly.

"No don't hurt them," Burgh said. Crases laughed.

"Then I suggest you tell me where it is," Crases said again. Burgh was about to give in.

"Quick Riolu, use aura sphere. Eevee use shadow ball," I said. They both did as I said and we ran in there in the smoke. "You two go get the pokemon." They nodded and left. I crawled over to where Burgh was. I started to untie the ropes when he kicked me. I didn't make a sound and clutched my right arm.

"Show yourself," he said. The smoke died down and Crases and his goons saw me.

"Eevee, quick attack. Riolu aura sphere," I quickly commanded.

"Stop them," Crases shouted. I t was too late. Eevee, Riolu, and I got Burgh out of there. He was coughing and couldn't even stand on his feet. I was untying him as the police came. Burgh was breathing heavily. I saw someone coming toward me. She took Burgh, put him on a stretcher and then put him in the ambulance. When everyone was gone I saw a Murkrow wandering the streets. It came up to me.

"Have you seen a boy trainer around here," Murkrow asked Riolu. Before Riolu could answer, I jumped in.

"How long have you been looking for your trainer," I asked.

"A couple of years," Murkrow said and looked down at the ground.

"How would you like a new trainer," I asked. Murkrow looked up and nodded. I got out a poke ball and caught the Murkrow. My Xtransceiver started ringing so I answered it. It was Jake.

"Jasmine you're going to be late for the contest," he said. I quickly looked at my watch and hung up. I returned Eevee and Riolu to their poke ball and ran the six blocks to where the contest was held. When I arrived, I put on my dress and fixed my hair. I couldn't get the bow on and a girl walked by.

"Here, let me help you," she said.

"Thank you," I said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Victoria," she said.

"I'm Jasmine," I introduced. They called my name and I thank Victoria and went on.

"Show them how it's done Eevee," I said and threw her poke ball. Eevee came out with grace and pink hearts all around her to match the pink bow on her neck.

"Use fury swipes," I said. Eevee put out its claws and swiped at the hearts and they formed into a big heart. The crowd cheered out.

"Now use quick attack." Eevee moved around and gathered the heart. "Go up." Eevee ran into the middle of the stage and jumped up, making the hearts explode into pink dust.

"Shadow ball," I commanded. Eevee held the shadow ball for a few seconds, and then shot it at the ground.

"Fury swipes!" Eevee stuck out its claws and slashed at the shadow ball. It exploded and Eevee posed as the purple and pink dust floated down. I exited the stage.

Sorry for the short chapter but I was playing super smash bros. man that game is fun.

~WaterNinja134 will be right back!


	4. Chapter 4: Aura to Aura

**Chapter 4: Aura to Aura Battle**

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

I breathed deeply to calm myself down. The semifinals had just ended and I was going on to the finals. Jake wasn't so lucky, though. He was defeated by this guy, Kyle, in the semifinals. Kyle was no ordinary coordinator. He was an Aura Guardian and had a Lucario. I looked at Riolu and he was shaking. Riolu was just as nervous as I was.

"Don't worry, Riolu," I said. "We made it this far. We can win this."

"But, he has a Lucario. I've never battled one before," Riolu said worryingly.

"Just remember what we worked on," I stated. Riolu took a deep breath and calmed down. He nodded his head and I nodded mine. I dressed Riolu in his navy blue cape and navy blue hat.

"And now it's time for the final battle between Kyle from Little Root Town and Jasmine from VirbankCity," the announcer said. "The winner of this battle will be presented the Poke Ball ribbon by none other than Drayden himself." The crowd cheered as Drayden sat down next to the other judges.

"Let's do this," I said. I returned Riolu to its poke ball and ran to the stage. I took my place as Kyle came out. He looked confident, but so was I. The overhead view was set to five minutes.

"Let the battle begin," the announcer said. The crowd cheered.

"Okay, Lucario hit the stage." Kyle threw his poke ball and Lucario came out with bubbles around him. Lucario hit the bubbles, popping them, and he sparkled.

"Show them what you're made of Riolu," I shouted and threw his poke ball. Riolu came out with lightning bolts all around him. Riolu swiftly hit the bolts, making him light up.

"Kyle has the first move," the announcer said.

"Now Lucario, use Aura Sphere," he commanded. Lucario put its hands together and created a sphere. He launched it a Riolu.

"Quick Riolu, jump and dodge it," I said. Riolu jumped and the Aura Sphere missed.

"Maybe Riolu will want to evolve after seeing that move," Kyle said. "After all, only Lucario can learn that move."

"Riolu doesn't need to evolve," I said. "Now use dig!" Riolu dug underground. Kyle laughed.

"Hit it out of the ground with Earthquake," Kyle said. Lucario jumped and when he pounded on the ground, it shook. Riolu was thrown from underground and landed on its back. Riolu got back up, showing Lucario how tough he really was.

"C'mon Riolu, use High Jump Kick," I said. Riolu jumped into the air and bent its knee. Riolu speed down at Lucario.

"Don't bother. Lucario, dodge it." Lucario moved out of the way and Riolu hit its knee against the ground. "Now use Bullet Punch." Lucario pulled its arm back and made a fist.

"Quick Riolu, move out of the way!" Riolu back flipped backward as Lucario hit the ground and landed on its feet. Riolu fell to one knee due to the damage it had taken from hitting the ground. "Don't give up, Riolu." Riolu got back up, still holding its spirit high.

"Show them your strength with Aura Sphere," Kyle commanded. Lucario created a ball and shot it at Riolu. The sphere hit Riolu with such force that Riolu was smacked against the wall.

"Finish it up with Close Combat!" Kyle said. Lucario ran at Riolu through the broken Aura Sphere, collecting the dust and making its whole body shine. 'That's it,' I said in my mind.

"Hurry and use Dig," I said. Riolu wasted no time and went underground, making Lucario run into the wall.

"That again. Use Earthquake," Kyle said like he had enough with it. I smiled.

"Not so fast, Riolu use Force Palm!" The ground under Lucario exploded and he went flying into the air.

"Surprise Kyle, Riolu use Aura Sphere," I said with hope. Riolu put its paws in front of him and created a giant sphere.

"But how," Kyle said, astonished.

"Release it," I said. The sphere zoomed up and hit Lucario. Lucario fell to the ground as the blue and purple dust lit Riolu up.

"Once more," I said. But something different happened. Blue and purple lights circled Riolu and he rose into the air. The lights were absorbed by Riolu.

"Riolu is evolving," the announcer said. I didn't think that was happening. Riolu created Aura Sphere above its head. I saw Drayden stand up to get a better view.

"Riolu is not evolving," Kyle said. I let Eevee out of its ball to see this.

"Incredible! Riolu is using the legendary move," the announcer said. Riolu let the move loose. The Aura Sphere wasn't an Aura Sphere. Riolu was letting loose a beam that looked like Aura Sphere.

"It's Aura Storm," Kyle said. Lucario was hit by the storm and toke serious damage. Riolu was lowered to the ground and both pokemon were exhausted. I nodded and so did Kyle.

"Aura Sphere," we both said in unison. Both pokemon created the sphere but then…

…."Time's up," the announcer said. Kyle and I looked at the screen. My bar was filled slightly more than his.

"The winner is Jasmine from VirbankCity!" The crowd roared out in cheers. I ran over to Riolu and he jumped into my arms.

"We did it Riolu," I cheered.

"We won," Riolu cried out. We were called to the stage. I was presented the Poke Ball ribbon by Drayden and it was beautiful. After everyone left the contest, Jake and Kyle came up to me.

"You did great," Kyle said.

"You're quite the team," Lucario said.

"Thank you Lucario," I said. Kyle looked at me.

"Do you know what Lucario is saying," Kyle asked. I nodded.

"I was shocked by that, too," Jake said

"Jasmine is a special person," Riolu said. Drayden came up to me.

"Did you say you can understand the pokemon," he asked. I nodded. Riolu growled at Drayden. I quickly returned Riolu to its poke ball.

"Come with me," Drayden said. I didn't ask any questions and Jake and I followed him. We were walking for a little while when we came to a house. I was guessing it was his house but I thought he lived in OpelcidCity. We went inside and I saw this stone pillar with two pokemon prints in it and two hand prints in it. Jake looked at it.

"What is this place," I asked.

"This is my home in CasteliaCity. I have been studying the legendary trainer of Unova," Drayden answered. I walked over to the pillar and it was fairly large. It looked like the house was supported by the pillar.

"What is this," I asked.

"My house was built around that pillar. I was reading on of Unova's old books, it said that the Unova region will be taken over. But there was one trainer and their pokemon who could stop it all. The descendents of the first people who befriended Reshiram and Zekrom. The handprints of the trainers and their pokemon fit in there. When the prints fit, the pillar will glow and open."

"Do you know who the handprints belong to," Jake asked

"I want you to try." I just looked at Drayden. I couldn't be a descendant of one of the trainers who had Reshiram or Zekrom. If I was, my mom would have told me. I had just started my journey. I shook my head.

"I think you have the wrong trainer," I said and started walking out. Jake followed me. Drayden grabbed my arm gently to keep me from leaving. Riolu came out of its poke ball and created Aura Sphere. He growled at Drayden.

"Riolu," I said. Riolu shot the Aura Sphere at Drayden but luckily, he moved out of the way.

"Maybe we should try," Jake said. I huffed and picked up Riolu. I walked over to the pillar.

"Riolu, put your hands there," I said. Riolu did as I said. And then I went to the other side and did the same. Jake let his own Riolu out of its poke ball.

"When did you get a Riolu," I asked him.

"Before the contest started," Jake answered. "Riolu and I became great friends." Jake put his hands in the prints next to me after he told his Riolu to. The pillar started glowing and sliding down. Riolu and I were about to take our hands off but Drayden told use to push on the pillar. The pillar slide down until our hands slide off the top and came together. A little blue beam came from our hands and circled the top of the pillar. The little circle on the pillar rose of. Riolu and I let go and so did Jake and his Riolu. Inside the pillar were two stone spheres. One was black and the other was white. Drayden picked up the white stone, but as he did, it was like something hit him and he dropped the stone. Riolu caught it just before it hit the ground.

"The stone's pick who will control their power," Drayden said.

"How can the stone's pick? There just rocks," Jake said.

"I know this story," I said. "Zekrom and Reshiram were once a single dragon pokemon used by twin heroes to create the Unova region. But the brothers each sought something different. The older brother sought truths and the younger brother sought ideals. They began to argue, and then fight for who's side was right. The single dragon pokemon, in response, split into two pokemon. Reshiram, who sided with the older twin, and Zekrom who sided with the younger twin. The two dragons were equally matched as they battled and neither could beat the other. The twin heroes realized there was no right side. But the sons of the heroes resumed the fight, and Reshiram and Zekrom destroyed the region with their fire and lightning. Afterward, they disappeared." I saw Jake thinking about the story.

"But the two sons lived on through their descendants," Drayden said.

"So Jasmine and I are the descendants. But of which one," Jake asked. Drayden glanced at the two stone's. My Riolu put the stone in the pillar. I grabbed the black one and Jake grabbed the white one. Instantly, I felt a painful shock go through my body. I could tell that Jake was felling the same thing. We slowly put the stones back and were careful not to break them. The shocking ended. This time, I picked up the white one and Jake picked up the black one. The stones glowed and didn't shock us. I was descendant of the older twin, the pursuer of truth. Jake was the descendant of the younger brother, the pursuer of truth.

**Hey yal, you can be expecting another chapter tomorrow because it's a weekend. WHOOO! To write this chapter, I listened to inspiring music(Firework by Katy Perry).**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back.**


	5. Chapter 5: Team Killer

**Chapter 5: Team Killer**

**Riolu's P.O.V.**

"Just face it, we're lost," Jasmine said. We had been looking for a way to Route 4 and Jake had gotten us lost. I looked toward the sky. It was red, orange, and yellow because of the setting sun. I was hoping we would get to the PokemonCenter on Route 4 before dark so I could take Violet out to the forest. Violet is what Jake named his girl Riolu. I sighed and Jasmine looked over at me.

"What's the matter, Riolu," Jasmine asked me in her caring voice.

"I was hoping we would get to the Route 4 Pokemon Center before dark so I could take Violet to the forest," I whispered.

"Don't worry. I'll get us to the forest around the desert so we won't be so hot," Jasmine said, relieving me of my worry. We started walking down a different street to the forest. It was getting pretty late and I could barely stay awake.

"Maybe we should stop for the night at a pokemon center," Jake suggested.

"Yeah, I think there's one up the street a little," Jasmine said. After walking for ten minutes, we arrived at the PokemonCenter. Jasmine checked the counter for two rooms but there was only one and it had two beds. We went down the hall to the room. Jake, Violet, Jasmine, and I all went to bed.

I woke up in the morning at five and found that Jasmine wasn't there. I got up quietly, being careful not to wake up Violet or Ethan. I opened the door and stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind me. I saw Jasmine turning the corner of the hallway and I followed her. I followed her to a different room. It was a room with a glass screen in it so you could see inside. I went up to Jasmine.

"Why did you come here," I asked her. She seemed startled that I was there. She picked me up and I looked in the window. It was the gym leader!

"It's Burgh. We saved him and his pokemon from that evil team," Jasmine informed. I saw Nurse Joy and Burgh starting to get up from the bed. He looked over to the window and saw us. Jasmine shook once and then put me back on the ground. She started running down the hallway and motioned for me to follow. I didn't know why she was running but I followed her. When we turned a corner I saw I had lost my bandana and went back to get it. I saw Burgh pick it up when I peaked my head around the corner. I was still watching and Burgh looked up and saw me. He smiled.

"It's okay. Is this yours," he asked calmly. I slowly went over to him and he gave me my bandana. Jasmine came around the corner and picked me up.

"Hi," she said.

"You're the girl who won the pokemon contest, aren't you," Burgh asked.

"Yeah," Jasmine said.

"I missed the contest on TV but I saw you receiving the ribbon," Burgh said.

"So what brings you here?" I asked

"I saw these guys in uniforms stealing pokemon from people so I stepped in and got defeated-," Burgh explained.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get going," Jasmine interrupted and walked off.

"Why did you do that Jasmine," I asked. Jasmine shook her head and we went back to the room. Jake was in his bed, still asleep, but Violet was awake. When Jasmine closed the door, Jake woke up.

"Hello," Jasmine said.

"Hey," Jake answered back sleepily.

"I was thinking that we should stay for another day so I can battle the gym leader," Jasmine said.

"Sure, I can watch, but I'm only doing contests," Jake said. After we got ready, we all went to the forest to train. Jake and Jasmine were about to battle.

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

Jake and I were on opposite ends of the forest clearing. We were going to battle with each other. I saw Riolu and Violet walk off into the forest. I knew they were going to come back, Riolu just wanted to take Violet to eat some berries. I focused back on the battle.

"Go, Tepig!" Jake shouted and threw his poke ball.

"Let's win this, Murkrow," I said. Both pokemon came out and I gave Jake the first move.

"Go Tepig, Flame Charge!" Tepig stomped on the ground to create dust and charged at Murkrow.

"Hurry and dive down," I commanded. Murkrow stopped flapping its wings, placed them at its side, and dove under Tepig when it jumped. "While it's in the air, use Shadow Claw!" Murkrow stated flapping its wings and went straight at Tepig. As he did, one of his claws turned dark and then he swiped Tepig and Tepig fell to the ground

"Get up and use Ember!" Tepig breathed in and then released little flames at Murkrow. They hit Murkrow and he started to fall to the ground. "Now use Rollout!"

**Riolu's P.O.V.**

As Violet and I walked through the forest, we came to a river and sat by it. I gathered some berries and brought them over to Violet for us to eat.

"Thank you," Violet said. We both started eating the berries and when it was down to the last one, we both reached for it and our paws touched. I quickly pulled my paw away.

"You can have," I said. She ate it and smiled at me.

"I have a question for you," Violet said.

"What is it," I asked her.

"Do you ever wonder what it's like to be a wild pokemon?"

"I was one all my life before I became Jasmine's pokemon about two weeks ago. Eevee and I had dreamed of having a trainer all our lives and we finally got a trainer. Why are you asking?"

"I've never been a wild pokemon. When I hatched from my egg, I belonged to Jake's mom and then she gave me to Jake. I love Jake so much; I just wish he could understand me."

"Jasmine could understand me the second we met. It like her heart is one with pokemon."

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

"Now use Rollout," Jake commanded. Murkrow was falling from the sky as Tepig rolled toward him. Tepig hit Murkrow and Murkrow toke serious damage.

"Can you keep battling Murkrow," I asked. Murkrow flew back into the air.

"Of course," Murkrow cooed.

"Then use Aerial Ace!" Murkrow speed forward making strong gusts as he did.

"Dodge it, Tepig!" Murkrow was too fast and he hit Tepig with the super effective move, making Tepig stumble back.

"Don't give in, use Take Down," Jake said. Tepig ran forward with all its speed.

"Intercept with Shadow Claw!" Murkrow's claw turned black and he flew at Tepig. Both pokemon and their moves collided and a cloud of dust blew up because of the explosion. When the dust cleared up, both pokemon lay on the ground, unable to continue. We both returned our pokemon to their poke balls. Riolu and Violet came back from their little trip.

"Who won," Riolu asked.

"It was a tie," Jake admitted. I looked up at the sky and the sun was directly above me.

"We should go back to the PokemonCenter and get some lunch," I said. Jake agreed and we walked to the PokemonCenter. I returned Riolu to its poke ball and gave all my poke balls to Nurse Joy. Jake and I ate lunch while we waited for our pokemon to be healed. When we were called we got our poke balls and put them in our backpacks. We had planned to go back to the forest and train some more so we left. While we were walking along the street, Officer Jenny and the rest of the cops sped by on their motorcycles, knocking me down as they did.

"What was that all about," Jake asked and helped me up. Seconds after, a loud, ear-piecing sound came and all the electronic billboards showed a man dressed in a dark purple long-sleeved shirt with a back vest on. He had a weird hairstyle.

"Hello all people of CasteliaCity. I am Crassus, leader of Team Killer. We are here to take pokemon from the evil likes of you. With your pokemon, we will rule the Unova Region!" I was way passed angry. Stealing pokemon from their trainers is like Team Plasma. And then using those pokemon to rule the Unova Region. They weren't getting away with this, that's for sure. Something that looked like a flying fortress flew down and landed on the street. Team Killer goons came out and started stealing pokemon from people. Some people tried to fight but lost. Jake and I hid in an alley-way while this was happening.

"What are we going to do," Jake asked. I stayed silent and looked at all the people. Some were frightened, some were crying, and some were running away.

"Follow me," I said and pulled Jake's arm. I led him over to the fortress. "Hang on to the bottom." Jake and I held onto the wheels and waited for it to take off. After about twenty minutes of hearing people freak out, it finally did. The propellers lifted it and the wheels were pulled in. When were inside the fortress, we saw a lot of Team Killer goons watching.

"Uh-oh," Jake said. One of the goons laughed.

"You really thought you could sneak in here," he said. All of the goons surrounded us and if we tried to attack, it would end in a failure. One of the goons tied my arms behind my back and did the same with Jake.

"What should we do with them?" one goon asked.

"Steal their pokemon and throw them off the fortress!" another goon said.

"Use their own pokemon against them!" cried another.

"We need to take them to Crassus," one goon finally said. They brought us to this big white room and inside it, was Crassus.

"So you found some stowaways," Crassus assumed.

"Yes sir," a goon said.

"Did you take their pokemon," Crassus asked. I spoke up.

"You try to take my pokemon and you'll get a whole lot of a** whooping," I said.

"A feisty one," Crassus said. "Alright, put them in the cages." The goons pushed us across the fortress and into separate cells. Some of them stood guard at the door to make sure we didn't escape. I managed to cut the ropes from my arms on a loose nail. I tried pulling on the bars at the front of the cell but it shocked me. I was starting to get angrier. They were stealing pokemon! That's what made me mad. I got Riolu's poke ball from my backpack and pushed the button. It didn't do anything. I pushed it again and still nothing. The magnetic force inside the cell is what kept the poke ball from working. I put it back inside my bag and sat down. At least they were nice enough to give me a bed. I laid down and fell asleep.

I woke up to what I was guessing to be twelve at night because the guards were sleeping. I couldn't tell because I couldn't see the outside. I tried to use my Xtransceiver but, again, the magnetic force was keeping it from working. I started to worry if I was ever going to get out of here. What would happen to Unova? I was supposed to stop them from taking it over. I felt helpless right now. I opened my backpack to get a book to read and I saw the white stone glowing. I pulled it out of my backpack and held it in my hands. I heard a voice from somewhere.

"_Jasmine_," it said. I looked around to see whose voice that was. I didn't see anyone, the guards were asleep. I continued to listen.

"_The truth cannot be without ideals. The truth is not right or wrong. Once you find your own inner truth. The power will come to you_." I didn't hear the voice anymore. Who was it? It didn't matter. I just needed get out of here. The guard was asleep so I snuck over and slowly got the keys, being careful not to wake him up. I unlocked the door and went over to Jake's cell and unlocked it too. Jake was awake just like I was.

"Jasmine," he whispered. I motioned for him to follow me.

"Where do you think the poke balls are," I asked. He shrugged. Suddenly, an idea came to me. I let Riolu out of its poke ball.

"Good idea," Jake said and let Violet out of her poke ball.

"Can you use your aura to sense where the poke balls are," I asked Riolu in a whisper. Riolu put one paw on the ground and its ears rose. He quickly got up, ran, and we all followed him. When he stopped at a door, I opened it there was a bunch of poke balls in it! I grabbed a sack and filled it with the poke balls. We all ran to where we got in and, surprisingly, we were on the ground. I climbed down the wheel with Ethan following. I grabbed a random poke ball and hoped it was a flying type. I opened it and it wasn't. Second. Nope. Third. Nope. Fourth. Nope. Fifth, yes a Tranquil!"

"Where's my trainer!" the Tranquil screeched and flapped its wings at me.

"Your trainer is in CasteliaCity. You got stolen by Team Killer," I explained. The Tranquil stopped flapping its wings.

"How do you understand me," it asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I just need you to take us back to CasteliaCity," I said. Tranquil agreed and we flew back.

**OMG! I did not know that the stone would tell her what she needed to know. That's awesome! To those of you that just read the story, can you review? I 'm trying to get 100 reviews.**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Bug Biting Gym Battle

**Chapter 6: A Bug Bite Battle**

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

When Jake and I returned the poke-balls to the city, everyone was so grateful. They gave us things like great-balls, super potions, revives, and a lot of other things. I tried not to take them, but they were forced at me. Right now, I was making sure everyone was ready for the gym battle. Murkrow was here, Riolu was here, and Eevee was here. Jake was sitting on a bed, but he was here.

"You're really pumped for this gym battle, aren't you," Jake asked.

"You bet I am!" I said excitedly.

"Then let's head over to the gym," Jake said.

"I'm leading the way," I said. Jake smiled embarrassingly. We checked out of the PokemonCenter and walked to the gym. We walked down the street until we got to the pier, and then we walked to the last dock. We went up the street near the last dock and arrived at the gym. We walked inside and it was like a forest. There were lots and lots of bug type pokemon. I had a feeling that he liked bug type pokemon. I saw Burgh and he came over.

"If it isn't Jasmine. Are you here to challenge my gym?" Burgh asked.

"You bet," I said. Burgh told me to step back and then the grassy gym floor turned into a battle field. I took my place at one end, and so did Burgh. I let all my pokemon stay out of their poke-balls and watch the battle. The referee came out and laid down the rules.

"Each side will use only three pokemon each and the battle will be over when all of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. I addition, only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. Now let the battle begin!"

"Now Crustle, show them your strength!" Burgh threw his poke-ball, and out came a Crustle. I got out my pokedex and aimed it at the Crustle.

"_Crustle, the stone home pokemon, and the evolved form of Dwebble. Competing for territory, Crustle fight viciously and the one whose boulder is broken, is the winner_." I thought about whom I should chose against that tough pokemon.

"Okay, Eevee, show them your strength." Eevee ran onto the battlefield.

"A very cute pokemon, but a cute pokemon won't win the gym badge," Burgh stated. I smiled.

"Start it off by using Shadow Ball in front of Crustle!" Eevee created the black sphere and hit it at the ground in front of Crustle. A lot of dust was thrown in to the air and when it cleared after a few seconds, Eevee was nowhere to be seen.

"Fury Swipes," I commanded. Eevee came down and slashed Crustle with her claws. Eevee hopped back and Crustle stood there; the attack barely did any damage! Burgh laughed.

"I guess you didn't know that Crustle was part rock type," he said. I grit my teeth and called Eevee back.

"Okay Riolu, finish up this battle," I said. Riolu ran onto the battlefield.

"Good luck Riolu," Violet cheered from the sidelines. Riolu grew more determined to win this battle.

"Crustle, use Rock Wrecker," Burgh commanded. Crustle put its claws together and created a giant rock, then threw it at Riolu.

"Block it with Force Palm!" Riolu put its paw forward and the second the boulder touched it, it exploded into smaller pieces. "Now kick those stones at Crustle!" Riolu jumped in the air and kicked all the pointed stones at Crustle, who was gradually building damage.

"Protect yourself from the stones, Crustle." Crustle protected itself with a green barrier.

"Get around the Protect with Dig," I commanded. Riolu quickly dug into the ground.

"Use Rock Blast into the hole," Burgh said. Crustle shot several rocks into the hole Riolu. Riolu was blown out of the hole. "Now use Rock Wrecker!" Crustle created the boulder and launched it at Riolu, who couldn't balance itself in the air.

"C'mon, Riolu, use High Jump Kick to block," I said. Riolu couldn't balance and the boulder came closer.

"You can do it, Riolu," Violet hopefully cheered. Riolu quickly balanced itself and bent its knee. He hit the boulder and zoomed down and hit Crustle, too.

"Now use Quick Attack to get on top of Crustle!" Riolu speed around Crustle and jumped on top of it. "Quickly use Force Palm!" Riolu put its paw on the Crustle's back and it was forced at the ground.

"Finish it with Aura Sphere!" I said spiritually. Riolu jumped off and created the blue sphere and threw it at Crustle. It hit Crustle and Crustle fell to the ground.

"Crustle is unable to continue, the winner is Riolu," the referee announced. Burgh returned Crustle to its poke-ball and then pulled out a different one.

"I want you to come back for now, okay," I said.

"Okay," Riolu agreed.

"Now it's time for my second pokemon," Burgh said. "Go Beautifly!"

"It'll be an air battle, Murkrow it's your turn," I said. Murkrow cawed and then flew into the air, straight across. "Start it off with Aerial Ace!" Murkrow zoomed at Beautifly, leaving a white trail behind him.

"Dodge it," Burgh said. Beautifly flew up and Murkrow missed but then turned around and went at it again. This time, he hit Beautifly square on the back.

"Now use Dark Pulse!" Murkrow opened its beak and a dark purple beam shot out and hit Beautifly. "Once more, use Aerial Ace!" Murkrow shot at Beautifly again but this time was different.

"Stop it in its tracks with Psychic," Burgh commanded. Beautifly's eyes started glowing pink and Murkrow was topped and unable to move. "Now use Absorb." A green beam shot out from Beautifly and hit Murkrow, making him weaker and weaker.

"Break free using Dark Pulse," I said. Murkrow opened its beak slightly and a dark purple beam came out and hit Beautifly, preventing Murkrow's energy from being sucked out any more. Both pokemon were breathing heavily and I decided it was time to end it.

"Finish it up with Aerial Ace!" I shouted.

"You too, Beautifly, Aerial Ace!" Burgh commanded. Both pokemon came at each with full speed. The smash each other and then went falling to the ground. Beautifly and Murkrow were lying on the ground.

"Both Murkrow and Beautifly are unable to continue," the referee declared. I went over to Murkrow and picked him up.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine," Murkrow apologized.

"It's okay, you battled hard. Now take a good rest," I said and returned Murkrow to its poke-ball. Burgh returned Beautifly to its poke-ball and got out his last pokemon.

"You've done well, Jasmine. Very few people have gotten this far. But this match ends now." He threw his poke-ball and a Scolipede came out. It was really big, even bigger than my mom's. I looked over at Riolu and Eevee and Eevee looked really scared, so I told Riolu to go into battle. Riolu got in a fighting stance, showing he was ready.

"Get above Scolipede," I shouted. Riolu sped around and above Scolipede. "Quickly, use Aura Sphere." Riolu got the sphere ready and shot it full speed at Scolipede.

"Use Protect, then Rollout," Burgh commanded. The Aura Sphere was blocked by Scolipede's Protect, and then Scolipede curled into a ball. As Riolu was falling, Scolipede jumped into the air, still in a ball, and ran right into Riolu. Riolu fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Riolu is unable to continue, the winner is Scolipede." One hit ended it for Riolu. I returned Riolu to its poke-ball and turned to Eevee. Eevee was ready to battle. She had a face that told me she was going to win.

"Go get them Eevee," I told her. She ran onto the battlefield. "Run around Scolipede using Quick Attack!" She circled around Scolipede at high speed.

"Keep doing that but use Fury Swipes to build up damage," I commanded. Eevee ran around Scolipede and swiped at it every chance she got.

"Prevent the attacks by using Screech," Burgh said. Scolipede's screech was loud enough to make glass break. Eevee couldn't keep attacking. "Now use Poison Sting." Scolipede stopped screeching and shot poison darts at Eevee and they hit her.

"Get out of there, Eevee," I said. She moved all around the battlefield trying to dodge, but couldn't. When the darts stopped coming, I realized that Eevee was poisoned. She would keep taking damage until she fainted. I could try that again.

"Use Shadow Ball in front of Scolipede," I commanded. She let the sphere loose and it knocked up dirt.

"We're not falling for that again," Burgh stated. The top part of dust cleared and Eevee wasn't seen. "Use Venoshock toward the ceiling!" Scolipede obeyed but Eevee wasn't up there. Even I was shocked to see that she wasn't there. Suddenly, she attacked with a dark claw at Scolipede. Scolipede stumbled backward.

"Keep attacking with Quick Attack, Fury Swipes, and Shadow Ball," I commanded. As she was racking up Scolipede's damage, I realized that Eevee learned Shadow Claw. Eevee was thrown back by Scolipede. They were both exhausted.

"Finish it with Shadow Claw," I shouted.

"Knock it out with Rollout," Burgh said. They both came at each other and when Eevee was about two yards away from Scolipede, I gave a command.

"Now jump and use Shadow Ball," I commanded. Eevee used Shadow Claw at the ground, making Scolipede go under her, and then she used Shadow Ball. It hit Scolipede and he couldn't battle anymore.

"Scolipede is unable to battle, Eevee is the winner. Which means the match goes to Jasmine." Eevee ran over to me and I picked her up in my arms.

"You did great Eevee!" I said.

"I couldn't have done it without you though," Eevee said. Burgh returned Scolipede and came over to me.

"You've really earned this," Burgh said and handed me a badge that looked like a bug wing. "Thank you." I knew what he meant; he was thanking me for saving him from Team Killer.

"What was that thing they wanted?" I asked. He told me to follow him. Jake came with us to a room. It was where he kept the poke-balls. Burgh pushed one of the poke-balls over and a little slot in the wall opened. He went over and pulled a book from it. As he did, the stone in my bag started to glow.

**I'm like freaking myself out with these whole cliff-hanger things. I have a pokemon OC form for you to fill out if you want your special pokemon in my story.**

**Pokemon:**

**Nickname(if it has one):**

**Personality:**

**Ability:**

**Moves:**

**Back-story (If the pokemon like escaped from Team Rocket or whatever):**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back**


	7. Chapter 7: More Than What I Thought

**Chapter 7: More Than What I Thought**

I thought Jake came with us into the room, but he didn't. I was in the room with Burgh and my white stone was glowing.

"Where did you get that stone?" Burgh asked accusingly. I was about to say something when I remembered what Drayden told me. 'Do not tell anyone where you got the white stone. Someone is after it and won't stop until they get their hands on it.' I saw my white stone fly over to the book and placed into a little circled indent. The books pages flew opened and, at first, there was no writing on the pages. But as they flipped by, words started appearing. My stone stopped glowing and the book was lowered into my hands. Burgh stepped toward me and I stepped back.

"I can't tell you," I said. Burgh looked at the book like I said the magic words.

"Open it," he said. I was freaked out but I opened it. The words in the page were small, but readable. I closed the book and tried to give it back to Burgh but he told me to keep it. I toke the stone out and put it in my bag. Jake and I went back to the Pokemon Center were I had all of my pokemon healed. We both decided to stay here for the night and set of for Nimbasa City. Night had come and when Jake fell asleep, I let Riolu out of its poke-ball. He yawned and looked around.

"Is anything wrong, Jasmine?" he asked. I told him what had happened and that I was going to read the some of the book. I began reading.

_You are my descendant and you will stop the evil plots of Team Killer. You, Jasmine, and your friend Jake will stop them with the legendary pokemon, Xerneas and Yveltal. Those pokemon may sound new to you, but they are a legend long before the Unova Region. Xerneas will see the good in your heart and awaken when the time is right. But with power comes responsibility and you must control Xerneas through Riolu. Riolu is your partner, your first pokemon, the one you trust the most. Riolu is special and you must work together in order to win the fight. Jasmine, you and Jake must go to Spear City and find the Underwater Ruins. Those ruins will tell you who Xerneas is._

I must have fallen asleep while I was reading because I woke up in the middle of the night with my head on the open book and Riolu was asleep next to me. I closed the book and put it in my bag and went back to sleep. I woke up around six and Jake was already awake. I got up and we both got ready. We checked out and walked through the forest.

"Why are going around the route to Nimbasa City?" Riolu asked.

"There's always wild Sandile causing sandstorms on the route and we could get lost," I explained. We walked for a long time and while we did, I couldn't help thinking of what the book said. I didn't tell Jake what it said because I felt like it was only meant for me. We stopped for some lunch when I heard Jake and Riolu's stomach's growl. I made some sandwiches and pokemon food with ground up Oran and Sitrus for all our pokemon. I saw that Violet didn't seem to like the one I made especially for her and then Riolu offer her his. Violet gave Riolu a little kiss on the cheek and she continued to eat. Riolu just sat there, not believing that just happened. We all finished our lunch and decided to take a nap under the tree. I pretended to be asleep until I heard Jake snoring and took out the book and began reading some more. I continued where I last left off.

_The ruins are located just off Spear City but you can't just get to them. Only those who's hearts' are one with pokemon will be able to find it. When you get to the ruins, place the white stone in the heart of the Reshiram statue._

I looked at the bottom of the page and found a folded up piece of paper. I opened it and it showed a picture of….. me? Riolu was by my side with his palm on a pokemon that looked like Sawsbuck's chest and the palm of my hand was on top of its forehead. The creature eyes' were closed like it was trusting me fully. I closed the slip of paper, put back in the book, and closed it. I decided that I was going to explore the forest. I walked by some wild Pidove and Sewaddle. I was looking down at the ground and accidentally bumped into someone. I looked at him and he had light green hair that went halfway down his back with some of his bangs covering his deep green eyes. He was wearing a black hat with a white front; a white shirt with the collar folded down, and tan pants. On his wrist was an Xtranciever and on the other were three square, golden bracelets.

"Excuse me," he said. His voice was gentle and fast. I looked at him and I somehow felt like I knew him. "Hello?" he waved his hand in front of my face and I was snapped back into reality.

"Hello," I said. He held out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Jasmine," I said. I heard a rustling in the bushes and saw Riolu come out, all covered in leaves. He quickly brushed them off and ran over to me.

"I finally found you," Riolu cheered. I laughed and Riolu narrowed its eyes at the greened haired boy. Apparently, Riolu didn't trust him. I don't think he noticed and he started talking fast.

"YourRiolu'sinnerheartsaysittrustsyou," he said. I could barely hear him.

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" I asked. The boy sighed and shook his head.

"You can't hear them," he said. "Your pokemon would be stronger if you did." Even though I didn't know what he was talking about, I challenged him to a battle and he accepted. I thought about what pokemon I should use. He threw his poke-ball and out came a Tranquil.

"I want you to battle Riolu," I said. Riolu ran and faced the Tranquil.

"You're choosing a type that would only make your pokemon suffer!" the boy exclaimed.

"I'm going first," I said. "Riolu, use Dig!" Riolu dug into the ground.

"Follow it, Tranquil!" Tranquil dove into the hole. I had a feeling it would do that.

"Show off your new style with Force Palm!" Riolu jumped out of the ground and as Tranquil flew after. He put his paw out and when Tranquil came in contact, it was pushed down. "High Jump Kick!" Riolu bent his knee and smacked the Tranquil square on the back.

"Aerial Ace!" the boy commanded. Tranquil flew at high speed toward Riolu, leaving a white trail behind it. It hit Riolu with the super effective move and then again, causing even more damage. Riolu was on its back on the ground.

"Don't give up Riolu!" I said. Riolu jumped up. The greened haired boy looked at bit surprised.

"Rack up damage by using back to back Aura Sphere!" I commanded. Riolu ran under Tranquil and shot two Aura Spheres up at it. They hit its wings and then Riolu shot more while circling around Tranquil.

"Don't let them hit you, use Quick Attack!" Tranquil sped around and hit Riolu several times. Riolu was down on one knee and breathing tiredly. I knew Riolu couldn't take much more damage. "Aerial Ace!" Tranquil sped toward Riolu, while leaving a white trail behind it. I had to think of an idea, and fast. As Tranquil came closer and closer to hitting Riolu, I had an idea.

"Flip toward the sky!" I said hopefully. Riolu flipped and Tranquil sped under him which made him go up. "High Jump Kick!" Riolu bent its knee and hit on of Tranquil's wings which made it unable to fly.

"Fly into the air, Tranquil." The boy encouraged Tranquil. Tranquil tried flapping its wings but couldn't.

"Finish it with Aura Storm!" Riolu rose into the air and created the Aura Sphere above its head. He let the beam loose and it hit Tranquil, making it unable to battle. Riolu ran over to me and hugged him. The boy returned Tranquil to its poke-ball and came over to me.

"That was a great battle," the boy complimented. "I'm surprised that Riolu learned Aura Sphere." I smiled and thank him.

"I need to go back to my friend now," I said. "Oh, and Tranquil told me that it really likes you as a trainer. You understand how it feels, like me and my pokemon." Riolu and I walked back to where we ate lunch and found Jake still asleep. I returned Riolu to its poke-ball and woke Jake up. We started heading toward Nimbasa City. As night came, we set up our tents and went to sleep for the night.

In the morning I was awakened by Jake. The sun rays shone in my eyes when I opened them. The sky was baby blue with not a single cloud.

"Are you okay? It sounded like you were having a nightmare," Jake said. I stretched my arms and yawned.

"I'm fine," I said. Jake left my tent and I changed. I tied my hair into a ponytail and then placed everything into my bag. I toke down the tent and Riolu brought me some Oran, Sitrus, and Lum berries. I ate some of the berries and I saw Riolu bring some over to Violet. She ate them and Riolu came back over to me. We set off for Nimbasa City and came to a river. I saw some wild Tympole and Marill in the river playing with each other. I only saw one Buizel, sitting by itself. It was different. The Buizel didn't have those little blue blades on its arms. It was squirting water at a little plant on the ground. I walked over to it and it just looked at me with a sad face.

"I couldn't help noticing you're sad. What's wrong?" I asked. Buizel sighed.

"My trainer told me to wait here and he hasn't returned. I've been waiting for a couple days now," Buizel said. He started crying so I hugged him.

"I'm sorry about that. But how would you like it if you were my pokemon?" I asked. The Buizel looked up and me with its big, round eyes. He nodded and hugged me back.

"How does catching a pokemon work?" Buizel asked. I thought about it for a second.

"Well," I said. "A pokemon could battle and then the trainer would catch it or the pokemon could just choose to go with the trainer." Buizel thought about it for a second, and then made the decision to just be caught and not battle. I pulled out a poke-ball and lightly tapped it against his forehead. He was sucked inside and the poke-ball rocked three times before making a ding sound. The button on the front of the poke-ball glowed red and then stopped. I smiled and we continued on the way to Nimbasa City. We arrived around two o'clock in the afternoon. As we walked into the Pokemon Center, I saw a flyer for a Spear City. I remember what I had to do.

**Another chapter done. Expect more chapters this weekend. I need some pokemon OCs. No pokemon that Jasmine already has and no legendaries.**

**Pokemon:**

**Nickname:**

**Moves:**

**Ability:**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back!**


	8. Chapter 8: The DNA Pokemon

**Chapter 8: The DNA Pokemon**

After spending a night in the Pokemon Center, Jake and I went all around Nimbasa City. We rode the Ferris Wheel and saw the pokemon musical. When the day ended we both went back to the Pokemon Center. I fed Riolu, Eevee, Murkrow, and Buizel. When they finished, I returned them all to their poke-balls and went to sleep. I woke up a lot earlier than Jake did and left him a note before I went to the dock. I went up to the counter and asked for a single rider ticket to Spear City. I got onto the boat and realized that I was the only one there. The small boat started moving quickly across the water. The sun was slightly above the horizon and its yellow rays bounced off the water which made it sparkle. I put my fingers in the water and watched it make a trail on the surface. It was so beautiful. I suddenly felt hands on my back and fell into the water. It was cold and I couldn't breathe. I tried to swim to the surface but something was holding me down. I lost all of my air and fainted.

I woke up and felt something soft under me. I coughed and then opened my eyes. I was on a beach with the water splashing next to me. I got up and felt sharp pains in my arms and legs. I sat back down and heard something behind me. I looked and a little Petilil jumped across the sandy area and back into the bushes. I felt like someone was watching me and I called out Eevee and Riolu.

"Where are we?" Eevee asked looking around. I shrugged.

"You don't know where we are!" Riolu cried out.

"No but I think we should walk around and try to find out," I said. We walked along the sandy beach and I came to a cave in the cliff side. We walked inside and it was really dark. I pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. We continued to walk forward and came to two separate ways we could go.

"Which one do we take?" Eevee asked. I looked around and saw a sign. I went over and read it.

O hero of the Unova region, pokemon are your friends, not your tools.

You communicate and give pokemon the power to see what is safe.

Show those who just use pokemon that they are the true fools.

"Riolu," I called. "Can you use your aura to sense which path we should take?" Riolu ran over to each path and then ran down the one on the right. Eevee and I followed. We ran and ran and ran until we came to a river. Riolu was sitting on a rock in the middle of it. Eevee saw him and started to jump after him. The waves of the river started hitting them and they became closer to falling in the water. I returned Eevee to its poke-ball and was about to do the same with Riolu when he fell into the water. I jumped in after him and the river carried us both toward a waterfall. I swam close to Riolu and held onto him as we fell down the waterfall. We were falling and were about to hit the bottom when I felt something wrap around my waist. I opened my eyes and found myself on the ground in front of the lake that the waterfall was flowing into. Riolu was still in my hands and was just as amazed as I was. I let go of Riolu and looked around. I saw another sign and went over to read it.

O hero of the Unova region, water flows in the Underwater Ruins path.

Find that water is more than just to cause wrath.

I thought about it and then called out Buizel. He looked pumped and excited.

"Are we going to battle?" Buizel asked excitedly. I shook my head.

"We need your help to get across the water," I said. Buizel jumped into the water with Riolu and me following. I held onto Riolu with one hand and Buizel with the other hand. Buizel propelled through the water and stopped in front of the waterfall. I wondered if Buizel was sensing something and he suddenly swam toward the waterfall.

"What are you doing!" I asked him.

"Just wait," Buizel said. I put my full trust in Buizel and closed my eyes. I felt water pound against my back and then we landed on hard ground. I got up you could hear my back crack. Riolu managed to land on its feet but still toke some damage. I sprayed a potion on his ankle and then wrapped it with bandage. I returned Riolu and Buizel to their poke-balls. I continued on and came to something wonderful. It was a room with statues of Reshiram and Zekrom. Between them was a tall building made of stone. I walked over to them and examined them. They were well carved and still stayed standing after all the years. I heard a pokemon cry and turned around. There was a pink cat-like pokemon with a long tail floating in the air. I'd never seen this pokemon before so I pulled out my pokedex.

_Mew, the DNA pokemon. So rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts. Only few people have seen it worldwide. Scientists believe that Mew is the ancestor of pokemon and that it only appears to those who are pure of heart._

I put my pokedex away and petted Mew. It was so cute and it purred when I pet it. Even its cry was cute.

"Meeeeewew," it cried. I was confused right now. I didn't know what Mew was saying. I only heard its cry. Mew started pulling me toward the Reshiram statue. "Mewewewew!" I think it wants me to put the stone in Reshiram's heart. I climbed up on the wings of the statue and placed the White Stone into Reshiram's heart. The mouth started glowing fire red and then shot a red beam toward the door. The door slid open and Mew pulled me inside. I got out my flashlight and Mew led me further inside. As we walked I shone the flashlight along the wall. I was all over it. There was the Sawsbuck like pokemon and me.

"Meeweweeeeew!" Mew cried out. We came to a room with a tree in it. A sparkling blue light shone on it and pink roses bloomed from its branches. I saw a statue of the Sawsbuck like pokemon inside the hollow of the tree.

**Whooooo! What do you think of my story so far? If you didn't know, Xerneas is a pokemon from X and Y version which is coming out this October. It also contains Newtwo, a reawakened version of Mewtwo. New starters and a new evolution of Eevee. Get. The. Game.**

**~WaterNinja134 OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Evolution Stone

**Chapter 9: The Evolution Stone**

Mew pulled me closer to the statue in the hollow of the tree. Mew gave me the white stone and then flew over to a spot that was missing. I put the white stone inside of the empty spot. The statue started glowing and I stepped back as it came to life. The statue got up and I saw how it looked. Its body was pure black with blue fur covering its neck and head. Its four legs were outlined with a white stripe. The antlers on its head were white and had orange, red, purple, and blue gems in it. The stone glowed and the pokemon disappeared and the white stone, which was now blue, had an X on it. I picked it up, put it in my bag, and then Mew led me out of the cave. I saw the ocean water. How was I going to get to SpearCity? I saw Mew glowing and we were instantly transported to a city. All the buildings looked like they were made of steel. I walked along the street toward the red building. Mew was right behind. I walked into the PokemonCenter and up to Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me," I said and Nurse Joy looked at me. "What city is this?"

"This is SpearCity," Nurse Joy answered. I thanked her and then asked her if there were any rooms I could stay in. I was in luck, there was one left. I went and put my stuff down and then grabbed my poke-balls. Mew followed me to the forest were I was going to train for the gym. I let everyone out of their poke-balls and they began to talk to Buizel. I pulled out my pokedex and looked to see what moves Buizel knew. He knew Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Swift, and….Ice Beam? His trainer from before must have used that TM on him.

"Okay everyone, let's get training!" I said. Everyone except Riolu started practicing their moves. Riolu walked over to a bush and pulled it back.

"What's wrong?" Eevee asked. Riolu shook his head and walked back in front of Eevee and got in a fighting stance.

"Nothing," Riolu said. I gave the commands for battling.

"Riolu use Aura Sphere and Eevee counteract with Shadow Ball!" Riolu threw his attack with one paw and Eevee jumped before releasing her's. The two attacks collided and whipped up dust. Eevee jumped right into the dust to confuse Riolu. She hit Riolu with some Quick Attacks and Riolu became even more confused.

"Focus on where Eevee is!" I commanded. Riolu stood straight and when Eevee came in for another attack, he jumped into the air and hit her with High Jump Kick. Eevee rolled backwards after being hit and Riolu landed on his feet. Riolu launched several Aura Spheres at Eevee before one hit her tail. When he launched another, Eevee hit it with Shadow Claw and made it explode. Eevee ran toward Riolu and swiped him. I decided to end the battle.

"Okay guys, that's it for now." Riolu and Eevee sat down beside me and Buizel and Murkrow went out to battle. The first moves they used were Water Gun and Dark Pulse. Buizel zoomed at Murkrow with Aqua Jet and Murkrow got hit. Buizel used Swift and Murkrow got hit again. Buizel was doing very good but Murkrow was taking damage. Buizel used Aqua Jet again and then Murkrow used Double Team to dodge it. The real Murkrow was behind Buizel and he hit Buizel with Aerial Ace and Shadow Claw. Buizel used Ice Beam as Murkrow flew back into the air and froze his wing. Murkrow fell to the ground and couldn't fly back into the air. I decided that they should stop battling before either one of them could take more damage. I used a Defrost on Murkrow and then returned everyone except Murkrow to their poke-balls.

"We should work some more on your battling," I said to Murkrow.

"Like what?" Murkrow asked.

"Well you need to work…." I started but never got to finish because a Breloom came out of the bushes and hit Murkrow with Rock Smash. I looked around for Mew but she wasn't there. I saw Victoria come from the bushes.

"Okay Murkrow, use Dark Pulse!" I commanded. Murkrow obeyed and then Victoria jumped to protect Breloom.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You're the one chasing me!" I said. We began to argue and Victoria said that there were Shieldon attacking the city. I returned Murkrow to its poke-ball and then we ran to the city. I saw the Shieldon attacking everything in sight. I tried to get them but I couldn't. There were too many of them. I called out my last pokemon, Murkrow. Murkrow was taking hits and couldn't keep battling any longer. I pulled out the Dusk Stone I had in my bag and threw it to Murkrow. He caught it with his beak and then started glowing.

**Yeah, it's a short chapter because I got homework dumped onto me on Friday and I still haven't finished it. Still need some OCs. I've got a really good one and I don't know if anyone can top it.**

**Pokemon:**

**Nickname:**

**Ability:**

**Moves:**

**Backstory:**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back!**


	10. Chapter 10: Long Lost nd Thought About

**Just so you know, this gym isn't going to be that suspenseful, long, or exciting. You've been warned.**

**Chapter 10: Long Lost and Thought About.**

Murkrow's wings grew longer and his beak flattened out. His tail pointed and he stopped glowing. Before everyone stood a Honchkrow. I whipped out my pokedex and Honchkrow knew a new move.

"Get them out of the city with Night Slash!" I yelled. Honchkrow came in close and slashed at the Shieldon with his claws. The Shieldon fled from the city and I praised Honchkrow for his hard work. Everyone thanked me for saving the city and I slipped away and went to the gym. The gym looked like steel. I went in and the gym leader was waiting for me. I got ready and threw out Riolu. The gym leader, Bryson, sent out an Excadrill. I started it off by having Riolu use Aura Sphere. Excadrill used Metal Claw to bounce it back and hit Riolu. The battle went on with one side getting hit, then the other side. The end came and Riolu barely won. I received the Metal Badge and went back to the Pokemon Center. Night came and the whole gang and I were in the lobby. I was asking Nurse Joy some questions.

"Nurse Joy, do you know which gym is the closest?" I asked. She said the Virbank City gym and I said that I already beat that gym.

"Then you should go to Aspertia City," Nurse Joy said. "There's a new gym there." I asked Riolu and he said that we should go. We all went back to the room and went to sleep.

In the morning I left the Pokemon Center. I walked through the city and finally came to the forest. As I walked through, I saw a ship. It looked like it was heading for Steel Point. Nurse Joy told me about. I was going to get on that ship and go to Virbank City. I continued walking and came to a broken and battered building. I pulled out my town map and checked where I was. I was at the P2 Laboratory. I walked closer and saw the green-haired boy fiddling with something. It let loose a little bolt and I saw the image of the pokemon Genesect come on the screen. This must have been where Team Plasma upgraded its cannon. My mom told me about Team Plasma. She chased them out of the Unova Region with Reshiram. I always loved to hear that story.

"What in the world is going on here?" the boy asked himself. He turned to leave and then saw me peeking from the bush. I ran into the forest and heard the green-haired boy following me. I quickly stopped and climbed into a tree, not making a sound. The boy ran right past me and I waited a little bit before coming down. I continued to walk through the forest and I finally came to Steel Point. I saw the ship docked and I also saw the green-haired boy. I walked down to the dock and he looked at me. Luckily, he didn't notice me. Riolu suddenly came out of his poke-ball. He had never done that before.

"Hey Riolu. Is something wrong?" I asked. Riolu turned around and pointed up to a boy with a black hair on the ship running toward his Pikachu. He had two friends with him. One was a girl, and the other was a Striaton City Gym Leader. I didn't know which one though.

"I heard that Pikachu. It's strong and I want to battle it," Riolu said.

"Haha, I'm going to get you buddy!" the black-haired boy screamed. He ran toward the edge where his Pikachu was and then the Pikachu jumped on the boy's head. They both laughed and then he looked down at the green-haired boy.

"Do you know him?" the gym leader asked.

"No, I've never seen him before," the black-haired boy stated.

"Then why is he staring at us?" the girl asked. They looked back down and he was gone.

"Huh, well he's gone now," the black-haired boy said. I continued walking onto the ship and noticed Riolu creating Aura Sphere. He launched it and then it zoomed toward the Pikachu and disappeared before it hit them, but created a wind. The black-haired boy looked down and saw Riolu waving at him. I ran over and picked up Riolu.

"Sorry about that," I apologized. I returned Riolu to its poke-ball and then when to put my stuff in my room. The ship wasn't going to reach Virbank City for a few days so I was going to sleep in a room. I left two of my poke-balls with my bag and took Honchkrow's and Riolu's with me. I heard that there was a battle training area on board so I was going to check it out. I ran to the top deck and before I turned the corner, I heard the green-haired boy's voice. I peeked my head around to see.

"You're a cute one," the green-haired boy said.

"Thanks, so why were you staring at us before?" the black-haired boy asked.

"I just heard the voice of a friend," the green-haired boy said. The black-haired boy looked confused. "I refer to all pokemon as my friends."

"Right well my name's Ash and this is Pikachu," the blacked haired boy said pointing at Pikachu. I knew him. He made it to the quarter finals of the Unova League.

"I'm Cilan, a pokemon connoisseur," the gym leader said.

"I'm Iris and this is Axew," the girl said and an Axew popped out of her hair.

"Well my name is N and I'm always glad to meet new friends," the green-haired boy said. Memories flashed in my head.

"N!" I said and then quickly covered my mouth with my hand. I walked into the elevator and then went back to the room. I let Riolu out and he wanted to battle.

"Where's the boy and his Pikachu?" he asked excitedly.

"He's on the top deck," I said. Riolu burst through the door and zoomed down the hallway. I tried to catch him but I got lost. I was searching when I came to the battlefield. I saw Riolu come out of the doors and I also saw Ash getting ready to battle. Riolu ran to the middle of the battlefield and shot another fake Aura Sphere at the Pikachu.

"Hey, isn't that the Riolu from before?" Cilan asked. I quickly ran over.

"Yeah, he has a habit of doing that," I said.

"Well it sure seems like he wants to battle," Ash said and held his hand out. "I'm Ash."

"I'm Jasmine," I said and shook his hand. "Since Riolu wants to battle, will you battle with me?" Ash got pumped up.

"Sure!" he shouted. We both got on opposite ends of the battle field. Riolu and Pikachu ran onto the field and Cilan offered to be the referee.

"Let the battle begin!" Cilan said.

"Alright Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu launched an electric bolt at Riolu and I commanded him to use Dig to dodge it. Riolu burrowed underground and Thunderbolt hit the ground. Ash had Pikachu use Electro Ball into the hole. It hit Riolu and he was thrown out of the hole. Pikachu used Quick Attack toward Riolu.

"Dodge it, Riolu! Then use Aura Sphere!" I commanded. Riolu jumped as Pikachu went under him and then launched Aura Sphere at Pikachu.

"Get out of the way!" Ash yelled. Pikachu jumped out of the way as Aura Sphere hit the ground. Dust whipped up and I told Riolu to get in it.

"Quickly aim Aura Sphere all around Pikachu!" I said. Riolu launched them all and dust whipped up around Pikachu so neither him nor Ash could see. The dust cleared and Riolu wasn't to be seen. There was a hole in the ground.

"Not this time! Pikachu use Electro Ball into the hole!" Ash commanded once again. That was a mistake.

"Riolu, High Jump Kick!" Riolu came down on Pikachu from the air and hit him. Pikachu rolled across the battlefield.

"C'mon Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash said hopefully. Pikachu got back on its feet and jumped into the air. Pikachu's tail turned an iron color and he came down at Riolu.

"Stand your ground!" I commanded. Pikachu came in contact and an explosion occurred. When it cleared, Riolu was holding Pikachu's tail. I commanded an Aura Sphere and while Riolu created it, Pikachu was taking damage because Riolu still held onto him.

"Get out of there with Thunderbolt!" Pikachu started but I didn't let them finish.

"Throw Pikachu into the air!" Riolu threw Pikachu into the air along with Aura Sphere. I said to use dig and then Aura Storm. Riolu burrowed under to where Pikachu was falling and let loose the Aura Sphere beam. It hit Pikachu and he couldn't battle any longer.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Riolu and the victor is Jasmine!" Cilan announced. I ran over and hugged Riolu.

"You did great!" I praised. I saw Ash go over to Pikachu.

"I'm sorry I lost Ash," Pikachu apologized even though Ash couldn't understand.

"Hey don't be sad," Ash said. I walked over to them and congratulated them on the battle.

"Pikachu really cares about you," I said. Ash looked shocked.

"That's just what N said," Ash stated. I smiled. This really was N. My childhood friend that was lost. I told Ash that Riolu needed rest and then I went back to my room. I put Riolu on the bed slash couch and told him to rest. I left his poke-ball there and took Buizel's. I ran up to the top deck, hoping to find N, but didn't. I was going to try and work on Honchkrow's flying style and speed. Honchkrow was flying all around the ship in a few seconds by around twelve. I was going to get the rest of the gang and get something to eat when I heard Pikachu's cry. I ran to the north end of the ship and saw Ash lying on the ground and Pikachu trapped in a cube box made of light. A Snivy was holding onto a hot air balloon and Team Rocket was in it. I knew that Team Rocket was an evil gang like Team Killer.

"Now Frillish, use Shadow Ball!" the red-haired girl commanded. Frillish shot shadow ball at Snivy and Iris's Axew and I ran over and kept it from hitting them. I opened my eyes and turned around to see N doing the same thing.

"Are you two alright?" N asked with his calm voice. He got up and placed his hat on and looked at Team Rocket. He seemed surprised to see me. "It's because of selfish humans like you that makes the pokemon world remain imperfect."

"Excuse me." The red-haired and blue-haired boy said at once. Their Meowth started talking which was a surprise to me because he was speaking human language.

"Open that big yap of yours!" the Meowth screamed. Ash spoke up.

"N, thanks a lot," Ash thanked. "We're okay now." Ash started getting out his poke-ball but I stopped him.

"I've got this Ash," I said. I threw out Honchkrow and Buizel. Buizel jumped onto Honchkrow and then took out the Amoongus and Frillish. Buizel landed back on the ship.

"Now Honchkrow use Aerial Ace!" I commanded. Honchkrow hit the box and Pikachu jumped out. Ash caught Pikachu and then Honchkrow popped the balloon and Team Rocket blew away. Ash came up to me.

"Thanks Jasmine," he said. I turned toward N and he was walking away.

"Wait N!" I shouted. N stopped and turned around. "I've missed you." N looked at me weird.

"I afraid you're mistaken," N said. I shook my head and pulled an envelope out of my backpack and gave it to him. N opened it and pulled out a picture. It was of me and him when we were little on my seventh birthday. His hair was white then but the day I first met him, he changed my life.

*_FLASHBACK* (Jasmine's P.O.V.)_

_I was walking through the woods by myself. I tended to draw in my sleep and I brought my notebook with me to draw. Today was my seventh birthday and my mom told me to go to my friend's house for a bit. I didn't want to go so I went walking through the forest. I heard a pokemon's cry and then quietly made my way over to where it came from. I pulled back a bush a tiny bit and saw a little boy about my age with white hair playing with pokemon. He was wearing a yellowish brown shirt and brown pants. He had brown eyes and was wearing a Void Cube around his neck. I watched as the little boy was playing with two Zorua. I was smiling so big as they played and I wanted to play with them. I saw a Zorua trip and then I laughed. The pokemon got scared and ran into the bushes. The white-haired boy sat on the ground and I came out from the bushes._

_"__I'm sorry," I apologized. The boy looked at me and smiled._

_"__It's okay," he said. I introduced myself._

_"__I'm Jasmine. What's your name?" The boy looked at me._

_"__Well my name is long. It's Natural Harmonia Gropius, but call me N." I smiled and then I heard my mom calling my name. She came through the bushes._

_"__Jasmine, you were supposed to be at your friend's house," my mom said. She took me back to the house and I told N to follow. My whole family was there and I introduced them to N. He was the only kid there because all of the kids at trainer school thought I was weird. I always played with the pokemon instead of playing with other people. I played with N my whole party and he even watched me open presents. I could tell he felt bad because he didn't have a present for me. After I was done, I took N up to my room and he split the Void Cube in half and gave me one half of it. Every day after we became best friends, I always heard the voices of pokemon._

_The next week, I invited N to sleep over at my house. He came and then we played all night. The next morning when I woke up, N wasn't there. My notebook was open on my desk. It showed a picture of a dog with green hair, a hat, three gold square bracelets, and half a Void Cube around his neck. I didn't know if I drew that or if N did. I never saw him after that._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I hugged N and he hugged me. We were finally together after a very long time. I was going to go with Ash to travel to the White Ruins and N was going with us.

** I'm crying right now. It's just so sad. Okay, done with the mushy stuff. Now let's get down to business. I need pokemon OCs and a lot of them. Now let's go. GO! GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**~WaterNinja134 will be back to entertain you!**


	11. Chapter 11: An Electrified Day

**Chapter 11: An Electrified Day**

"Man, I'm starving," Ash grumbled. I heard his stomach growl and laughed along with Iris, Cilan, and N. We were walking through the Sawsbuck Forest. Just outside the forest was Aspertia City and my fourth Unova gym badge. Ash wanted to challenge the gym too.

"Maybe we should stop for lunch," Cilan offered.

"Good idea, I'm starving too," Iris said. While Cilan was making lunch, he needed some berries and herbs. I rode Honchkrow through the forest looking for what Cilan said and practicing Honchkrow's flying. Honchkrow twirled through a space between two trees that was smaller than his wingspan. I almost fell off but Honchkrow kept me on him. After a few minutes we found the berries and herbs and had given them to Cilan.

"You're getting better at flying," I praised Honchkrow. N came over to me and looked at Honchkrow.

"Honchkrow really cares about you," N said. I smiled at him.

"Buizel and Honchkrow were both abandoned by their trainers so I decided to raise them," I said. I told N something that I realized. "Ever since we met, it toke each other to understand pokemon. We loved pokemon so much and that's what brought us together."

"Lunch is finished," Cilan called. Iris, Ash, N, and I ran over to the table and sat down. Cilan placed plates of sandwiches and bowls of soup on the table. Each bite I toke was like a ride on a roller coaster. It was spicy, just the way I liked it.

"And for Honchkrow, some special pokemon food," Cilan said. Honchkrow picked up the bits of pokemon with its beak and ate them. He didn't seem to like it and Cilan was shocked.

"I'm sorry, Honchkrow is a picky eater," I said. I searched through my bag and pulled out my home made pokemon food. Honchkrow ate it happily. When we all finished eating, Cilan packed everything and we continued on our way to Aspertia City. I heard the zoom of cars and then ran to the forest edge. I saw the city and all of the young trainers going to school. Ash came and then the rest of them.

"So where's the gym?" Ash asked. Cilan pulled out his town map and looked at it.

"It doesn't appear to be on the town map," Cilan stated. Ash groaned.

"Don't worry," I said. "I know where the gym is." I ran down the street and took the second right. I was confused. This was the trainer school. Ash and the rest of them except N came running.

"Did you get the directions right?" Iris asked. I thought I did. A man came out.

"Excuse me, are you looking for someone?" the man asked.

"Is this the Aspertia City gym?" Ash asked. The man nodded and then he told us to follow him. While we were walking, all the students were looking at Ash's Pikachu. The stared at Pikachu with adoration.

"You told us this was a gym, right?" I asked.

"That's right. The school has a gym so that when the students become pokemon trainers, they can continue training at this school," The man answered.

"Where's the gym leader?" Ash asked. I looked past them and at the man who was telling the students their assignments.

"Cheren, we have visitors." The young man told the students to work on their assignments alone and came over to us.

"What can I do for you?" Cheren asked.

"I'm here to challenge the Aspertia gym," Ash exclaimed.

"Me too," I added.

"Well, the gym is closed right now but it opens in just a little bit," Cheren said.

"Well then you should give them a tour of the school while you're waiting." The man said. Cheren agreed and then we followed him.

"Something's the matter with Cheren," Iris said.

"I'm afraid that Cheren is losing his confidence," the man said. Cheren led us to a library full of books and computers for research.

"I wish I could've studied like this," Cilan said. Iris groaned.

"You can have it all. I don't like being inside all cooped up," Iris stated. We left the library and while we were walking, I noticed that Pikachu and Axew were gone.

"Hey Ash, where's Pikachu?" I asked. Ash looked around.

"Axew isn't here either," Cilan said. A loud burst came through the loudspeaker.

"PPPPPIIIIIIKKKKAAAAAAPPPPPIIIIII!" My ears rang even when the sound stopped. Ash and Iris ran to the control room and found Pikachu and Axew lying on the ground. They picked up their pokemon and demanded that they apologize. I heard a student run by and fall down. Then Mincino ran right past them.

"The pokemon!" Cheren exclaimed. "Could the others have gotten out too?" We all ran to a house where the pokemon lived to find them all gone.

"I've got to get them back before they leave school grounds!" Cheren said. Ash and I offered to help and the pokemon search began. I went to get the Buizel. It was a piece of cake. I had my Buizel use Water Gun to scare them back to the pokemon house. I saw everyone else struggling to get them back. Cheren was counting up the pokemon when I saw him look around really fast.

"Shinx is missing!" he said. We all ran to the school and around through the halls. Ash stopped and looked through an open door.

"Cheren, look," he said. We all peeked our heads through the door and saw two little boys trying to catch Shinx. Shinx was shooting little bolts of electricity out of its cheeks.

"That's the last missing pokemon. Great," Ash said.

"Not so great," Cheren said. "Shinx hasn't been here all that long so it hasn't settled in yet. It might lose control." I focused my attention back on the two boys.

"Hey, don't be scared. Come here Shinx," one of the boys said. Shinx let loose a Thunder Shock and Cheren ran to protect the boys. Shinx's bolts were close to hitting them but luckily, they didn't.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu did as Ash commanded and Shinx's bolts stopped coming. Cheren got onto his hands.

"Please Shinx, you've got to stop." Cheren said. Shinx's cheeks were still glistening with electric bolts. Cheren got on his knees and approached Shinx slowly. He picked up Shinx and held it in his arms. Shinx let loose another Thunder Shock.

"Oh no, Cheren!" Ash screamed.

"Calm down, I promise everything is going to be alright." Cheren said. Shinx pulled down the amount of bolts that it was releasing and looked at Cheren. "Nobody's going to hurt you."

"You're lying!" Shinx screamed and let loose so much electricity that the power went out. Cheren couldn't hold onto Shinx and he was pushed toward the wall. I heard a thud as he crashed into the wall. He lay on the floor with his stomach down on the floor but his head raised. Shinx started glowing and seconds later a Luxio stood before everyone. Cheren looked doubtfully at Luxio.

"You need to leave," Cheren said.

"But what about you?" Cilan asked.

"Luxio is out of control. I'll be fine but you need to get the students out before they get hurt," Cheren said. Luxio was still afraid. Ash, Cilan, Iris and I started leaving when I heard Luxio let loose another bolt. I heard Cheren scream in pain. Ash and I were about to go in when Cilan and Iris stopped us.

"We need to listen to Cheren," Cilan said. We got all the students out and the man from before called the police. The police arrived within minutes and had the place surrounded.

"Is anyone in there?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Cheren, the gym leader is," Iris said. No one was looking so I ran in. Yeah, I'm not the brightest person in the whole world.

"Stop! You can't go in there!" Officer Jenny yelled. I ignored here and ran in anyway. I ran to the room Luxio was in and looked inside. Luxio still as scared as it could be. Cheren was leaning on the table and looked like he was about fall over. Luxio let loose another bolt toward Cheren and I ran in front of him. The bolt hit my arm and it was painful. The shock felt like I was being shocked one-hundred times by twenty pokemon. I held my arm with my hand and sank to the floor. I let go of my arm and lied down on my stomach. I crawled over to Luxio and paced my hand on its head. He shocked me again but I stayed calm. When I felt the shock end I opened my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I turned around to see Cheren wirily trying to get up.

"Luxio is scared and I'm not letting it hurt itself," I said. I sat on the ground and picked Luxio up. An electric pain seeped through me but I calmly spoke.

"Luxio, nobody is trying to hurt you. All we want to do is bring you back to your friends in the pokemon house."

"No, no, no!" Luxio howled and shocked harder. I winced at the pain but kept calm. "Everybody is trying to hurt me! I don't want to be hurt!"

"Jasmine!" I opened my eyes and looked toward the doorway to see N. "You need to let go of Luxio!" I shook my head and hugged Luxio.

"I promise. I promise Luxio," I said. The shocking ended and I felt weak. Things around me went blurry and I felt Luxio lick my cheek. I closed my eyes and felt soft fur rub against my face. I blacked out.

When my eyes opened, I felt this thing on my mouth. It was pushing air into my lungs. I was on one of those rolling stretchers. I looked to my left side and saw Cheren on another stretcher. N was running beside us and he was holding Mew. I was glad to see that she was okay. I looked forward and saw Luxio running. Then I saw some police men throw a net over him.

"Luxio," I said wirily. N placed Mew on me.

"Things are going to be fine," N said. I fell asleep.

** I feel so bad. Okay not really. Well, I feel bad for Luxio because he's going to die. Opps I wasn't supposed to type that. Well, still looking for pokemon OCs. You can put up more than one.**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back!**


	12. Chapter 12: The 4th Gym Battle

**Chapter 12: The 4th Gym Battle**

I opened my eyes and sat up. The moon shone on my face. I was on a bed in the Pokemon Center. I moved my arms and they hurt. My whole body hurt. I remembered what happened. I saw my backpack on the floor next to me. I pulled out my Xtranciever even though it hurt and checked the time and date. It was three at night. The incident had just happened yesterday. I wasn't out of it for that long. I got off the bed and put my hat on. I walked out of the room and down the hallway. The lights were off but the moon lit the hallway enough to see. I saw the entrance and went outside. The ocean water glistened. I heard a noise and dove behind a bush. I pulled the branches back just a bit to see. It was Mew! I came out from behind the bush and Mew circled around me.

"Hey Mew," I said.

"Hi Jasmine, are you feeling better," Mew asked. I actually understood Mew!

"Yeah," I said. "How come I couldn't understand you before?"

"Because I wasn't sure if I should trust you," Mew said. I understood. Some humans are very mean and cruel to pokemon. "You should probably get some rest."

"Okay," I said. I went back to the room I was in and Mew followed me. I heard a roll of thunder and Mew hid under the bed. I pulled Mew out from under the bed and put her under the covers next to me. I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and sunlight shone on me. Mew was asleep on my chest. I slowly put her on the bed and then got up gently so I wouldn't wake her. I saw through the glass window N. He waved and I went out.

"Hi N," I said.

"How are you feeling?" N asked.

"Okay, I guess," I said. "What about Cheren?"

"He took a lot more damage from Luxio than you but he left earlier this morning." I remember what happened with Luxio. They threw a net on him. I ran back into the Pokemon Center and grabbed my backpack. As I was running out I saw Ash but didn't stop to say hi. When I got out, I threw Honchkrow's poke-ball and then got on him.

"Let's go," I said. Honchkrow flew up into the air and down the town. I told him to land when I saw the police station. I returned him to his poke-ball once I got off and then ran inside the police station. I was the only one there. I ran up to Officer Jenny and asked her about Luxio and she took me to the back. Luxio was in a cage. I asked for him and she said that if something like that happened again, Luxio wouldn't be coming back out. I took Luxio and ran out. I saw Ash running down the street with Iris, Cilan, and N.

"Jasmine, are you okay?" Ash asked. I nodded my head.

"What about Luxio?" N asked.

"I'm fine," Luxio said. N smiled.

"Can we head over to the Aspertia gym now?" Ash asked with a whiny voice.

"What a kid," Iris said. We all walked over to the gym and found all the students just getting into class. We walked inside and over to the pokemon house. I saw Cheren caring for the pokemon. When he saw me, he ran over.

"I'm glad you're okay," Cheren said to me. He peered at Luxio who was hiding behind me. "It's okay, you can come out." Luxio didn't come out from behind me. I talked to Luxio.

"It's okay, no one wants to hurt you," I said. Luxio slowly came out and Cheren petted him. Luxio was still cautious. I challenged Cheren to battle and he quickly accepted. We left the pokemon house and Cheren closed the door to ensure that the pokemon didn't get out. Luxio refused to stay there so he came with us. We walked to the battlefield which was surrounded by a wall and took our places.

"This is a three on three pokemon battle. When all of one side's pokemon are unable to continue the battle will be over. Only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions. Let the battle begin!"

"Alright Vigoroth, let's go!" Cheren threw a poke-ball and a Vigoroth came out. I pulled out my pokedex.

_Vigoroth, the wild monkey pokemon and the evolved form of Slakoth. Vigoroth's heart beats at a tenfold tempo so it cannot stay still for even a minute._

"Okay Buizel, I choose you!" I said. Buizel popped out of his poke-ball once I threw it and landed on his feet, ready to battle. "Start it off with Swift!" Buizel used his tail to throw stars at Vigoroth but it dodged them. I told Buizel to use Water Gun but Vigoroth still dodged it.

"Now use Double Team!" Cheren commanded. Vigoroth made a bunch of copies of it and then played volleyball with Buizel by using Slash.

"Buizel, use Water Gun straight at the ground!" Buizel balanced in the air and shot Water Gun at the ground to get away from Vigoroth. Buizel used Swift to hit all the copies of Vigoroth and the real one.

"Thunderbolt!" Cheren commanded. Vigoroth shot the bolt at Buizel and it hit him.

"C'mon Buizel, stay strong," I said. Buizel rose to his feet. How was I going to stop Vigoroth from moving all around and hitting Buizel?

"Use Thunderbolt once more!" Vigoroth shot another bolt and I had an idea.

"Use Aqua Jet and spin!" I commanded. Buizel ran toward the Thunderbolt and used Aqua Jet. Buizel spun and little bolts circled around the Aqua Jet. It hit Vigoroth with an electric volt and then Buizel used Ice Beam to freeze Vigoroth to the floor.

"Finish it with Iron Tail!" Buizel ran at full speed toward Vigoroth with an iron colored tail and then smacked Vigoroth across the battlefield.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle, the winner is Buizel!" the referee announced. Buizel jumped into the air with happiness. I told Buizel that he should take a break and he walked over and sat next to me. I called out Eevee to battle and Cheren called out Herdier. I started with Shadow ball and Herdier dodged it. Then Eevee was hit by Take Down. Eevee quickly returned to its feet and hit Herdier with Quick Attack. When Eevee went in for another attack, Herdier used Crunch to grab Eevee and then threw Eevee into the air. Then Herdier used Take Down to finish Eevee off.

"Eevee is unable to battle, the winner is Herdier." I returned Eevee to its poke-ball and then got Buizel out again.

"Start it off with Water Gun." Buizel sprayed and hit Herdier and then was hit by Herdier's Take Down. Buizel returned to its feet and then used Aqua Jet. Herdier dodged and then used Thunder Fang. Buizel blocked it with Iron Tail and hit Herdier back with the same move. I had to stop Herdier from moving but I was sure that Cheren wouldn't fall for the same trick.

"Now use Ice Beam at Herdier's feet!" I commanded.

"We're not falling for that again! Herdier jump to dodge!" Herdier jumped and Buizel froze the ground under him.

"Keep it up!" I said. Herdier kept on jumping to dodge and the whole battlefield was frozen over. Buizel had also made icicles coming up from the ground. Buizel slid toward Herdier and hit it with Water Gun. This kept on until the ice was broken by Herdier's Earthquake.

"Now finish it with Aqua Jet!" I commanded.

"Giga Impact!" Cheren said. Both pokemon collided and an explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared, both pokemon were unable to continue.

"Buizel and Herdier are unable to continue," the referee said. I returned Buizel to its poke-ball and Cheren did the same.

"Hey Cheren," I said. "I want to battle your most powerful pokemon."

"What do you mean?" Cheren asked. I smiled.

"My mom told me that when you left Nuvema Town on a pokemon journey you choose Tepig and then it evolved into an Emboar." I said. Cheren smiled.

"So then, my best friend's daughter has challenged me to use my partner. Go Emboar!" Cheren yelled. A large sized Emboar came out of the poke-ball. I thought about who I should use. Honchkrow would probably be the best.

"I want to battle!" Luxio said and ran onto the battle field.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Luxio nodded and the battle begun. "Start it off with Thunderbolt!" Thunderbolt scored a direct hit but Emboar shook it off like it was nothing.

"Emboar, use Flamethrower!" Cheren commanded. Emboar threw fire at Luxio but Luxio managed to dodge. Emboar then moved in and hit Luxio with Hammer Arm. Luxio slid on its feet but didn't fall down and then used Flash to blind Emboar for a second.

"Quick, use Double Kick!" I said. Luxio got in close, turned around, and kicked Emboar back. Emboar opened its eyes but Luxio used Flash again to blind it.

"What am I going to do?" Cheren asked himself. He tended to over think and he's losing his confidence.

"Don't think about it, just do it." I said. Emboar hit Luxio with Fire Pledge and then Hammer Arm. Luxio used Wild Charge and then Emboar used Hammer Arm to counteract with it.

"Use Giga Impact!" Cheren commanded. Emboar shot at Luxio and it scored a direct hit. Luxio was flying through the air and couldn't balance. It didn't matter that Emboar couldn't move.

"Tug on your tail and then use Thunderbolt at maximum power!" Luxio grabbed its tail and pulled itself upright the released Thunderbolt at Emboar. Emboar jumped and dodged it and that's when I had an idea. Luxio landed on the ground and then I gave the command.

"Use Double Kick!" I commanded. Luxio jumped and then kicked Emboar higher into the air.

"Now Emboar use Giga Impact!" Cheren commanded.

"Counteract with Wild Charge!" I said. Luxio ran toward Emboar and jumped with swirling electricity around him. Emboar fell at full speed with swirling light purple lights. The moves collided and nothing was seen.

** Dun-Dun-Duhhhhh! That's a cliff-hanger right? Who cares? I'm super pumped to see my cousins. They live in California and I don't see them too often. Alright, pokemon stats!**

**Riolu lv. 28, Ability: Inner Focus.**

** Moves: Force Palm, High Jump Kick, Aura Sphere, Aura Storm, Dig**

**Eevee lv. 26, Ability: Run Away**

** Moves: Fury Swipes, Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw.**

**Honchkrow lv. 28, Ability: Super Luck**

** Moves: Dark Pulse, Aerial Ace, Night Slash, Double Team, Sky Drop.**

**Buizel lv. 27, Ability: Swift Swim**

** Moves: Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Swift, Iron Tail.**


	13. Chapter 13: Jasmine and N's Friendship

**Chapter 13: Jasmine and N's Friendship**

_The smoke cleared and both Emboar and Luxio were on the ground. Luxio rose slowly and Emboar didn't get up. Luxio and I had won the Aspertia City gym battle. Cheren presented me with my badge. Ash and Cheren battled but it didn't last long. We were about to leave when Cheren came running up to me with Luxio._

_"__Luxio seems to trust you so I want you to take him with you," Cheren said. I took Luxio's poke-ball and continued on with Ash, Cilan, Iris, and N._

That's what I dreamt about while I slept in my sleeping bag. I woke up and it was still dark. I crawled silently out of my sleeping bag and out of my tent and then walked through the forest a bit. When I came to a clearing, I saw Ash lying on the grass. He was thinking. I could tell. Pikachu was lying next to him. I approached and lied down next to him.

"Hey Ash," I said. Ash looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Jasmine, you can't sleep either, huh," Ash said. I nodded.

"I was dreaming about my gym battle." Ash asked me a question that was completely out of the blue.

"Will you tell me about you and N?" Ash asked. I told him that I would tell him and everyone else in the morning. We both went back to the camp and went to sleep.

I woke up and combed my hair and stuff. I packed my tent and saw everyone eating so I joined them. When I was done eating Ash asked me to tell the story.

*FLASHBACK*

_"__Look it's Jasmine, the weirdo," Jacob yelled as I entered the classroom. My eyes felt watery. "Are you going to cry?" Jacob was the bully to me. I loved to play with my pokemon that I borrowed from the school. All of the other kids though I was weird. I ran outside of the building and into the pokemon house. I sat down by the little pond and started crying. Some Buizel swam over and licked my cheeks. I petted them and then saw Cheren, the teacher in the normal type classroom, come in._

***BACK TO PRESENT FOR A BRIEFT MOMENT***

"Wait, Cheren used to be your teacher in Nuvema Town?" Cilan asked.

"Yeah, then he left and went to Aspertia City," I answered.

***FLASHBACK***

_Cheren sat down beside me. I put my head between my knees._

_"__What's the matter?" Cheren asked. I shook my head. "You can tell me. I won't be mad or upset but I need to know what's wrong." I lifted my head up._

_"__I don't have any friends except the pokemon here at the school," I cried. Cheren picked up a Tympole and handed him to me. Tympole licked my face._

_"__Sometimes some people have the ability to talk to pokemon, so they forget that they need human friends," Cheren explained._

_"__But I've tried! Everyone just avoids me!" I screamed. Cheren put Tympole back into the water and then stood up. He held his hand out to me and helped me to my feet._

_"__Don't worry, just enjoy your birthday tomorrow," Cheren said. "Oh, and come over to my classroom on Sunday." I was confused about what he said but I went back to the classroom. The kids were teasing me but I ignored them. When the school day ended, I ran back home. I went to sleep._

_I woke up the next morning and found my notebook and pencil lying in my bed next to me. I had drawn Cheren and Tympole licking my face while Cheren smiled. I got dressed and combed my hair. _

_I was walking through the woods by myself. Today was my seventh birthday and my mom told me to go to her friend's house for a bit. I didn't want to go so I went walking through the forest. I heard a pokemon's cry and then quietly made my way over to where it came from. I pulled back a bush a tiny bit and saw a little buy with white hair playing with pokemon. He was wearing a yellowish brown shirt and brown pants. He had brown eyes and was wearing a Void Cube around his neck. I watched as the little boy was playing with two Zorua. I was smiling so big as they played and wanted to play with them. I saw a Zorua trip and then I laughed. The pokemon got scared and ran into the bushes. The white-haired boy sat on the ground and I came out of the bushes._

_"__I'm sorry," I apologized. The boy looked at me and smiled._

_"__It's okay," he said. I introduced myself._

_"__I'm Jasmine. What's your name?" The boy looked at me._

_"__Well my name is long. It's Natural Harmonia Gropius, but call me N." I smiled and then I heard my mom calling my name. She came through the bushes._

_"__Jasmine, you were supposed to be at my friend's house," my mom said. She took me back to the house and I told N to follow. My whole family was there and I introduced them to N. He was the only kid there because all of the kids at trainer school thought I was weird. I always played with the pokemon instead of playing with other people. I played with N my whole party and he even watched me opened presents. I could tell he felt bad because he didn't have a present for me. After I was done, I took N up to my room and he split the Void Cube in half and gave me one half of it. After the party ended, I asked N if he wanted to stay over but he said that he had to go home. He left and then I had dinner and went to sleep._

_I woke up around nine and then got ready. Cheren said to be at the school at twelve, I was just too excited to not get ready. I ran downstairs and grabbed a cereal bar, and wrote a note to my mom. I ran outside and grabbed my bicycle. As I rode it down the street, I saw N walking on the sidewalk. I peddled to him and stopped._

_"__Where are you going?" I asked. _

_"__I was going to visit you," N said. I sighed and told him that I was supposed to see my teacher at school. He sighed and then I asked him if he wanted to come with me. He agreed so I told him to sit on the handle bars and then I peddled to trainer school. It took about forty minutes because the bike was so heavy with N on. A couple of times N asked if I wanted a break but I said I was fine. I really was fine. We finally arrived at the school and the assistant teacher was there. She opened the gate once I said I was here because Cheren told me to come. N looked around the outside because we weren't allowed in the classrooms or hallways. We finally came to the pokemon house around eleven. I opened the door and N's eyes were bright. He marveled at the pokemon and I could tell that he liked pokemon a lot. I closed the door and then N began playing with the pokemon. _

_After about fifteen minutes, I heard the door open and turned around. It was Jacob. N and I stopped playing and looked at him._

_"__Did Jasmine finally make a friend? Or was he so desperate for a friend that he chose a weirdo?" Jacob taunted. I breathed deeply and was about to say something back when N spoke up._

_"__Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" N said. Jacob smiled and laughed._

_"__Like you." Jacob said and pushed N on the ground. I ran over and tripped Jacob._

_"__You can pick on me but not my friend," I said. Jacob was about to push me when the door opened again. Cheren stepped in and Jacob backed away from me._

_"__Hi teacher," Jacob greeted like he couldn't do anything wrong._

_"__Hello Jacob," Cheren said and looked at N. "Who are you?" _

_"__That's N, he's my friend," I said. N said hi and then Cheren toke me and Jacob to his classroom. N said he had to leave and walked through the gate. On Cheren's desk was a cylinder shaped case and inside was four poke-balls. A box full of other poke-balls was on his desk too._

_"__You two are the biggest rivals at this school and tomorrow you will settle your differences," Cheren said. He went over and pushed a button on the cylinder and it opened._

_"__What's the difference between the poke-balls in there and the poke-balls in the box?" Jacob asked. Cheren said that they were slightly stronger and only for the smartest students to use. Jacob picked the third one from the right and I picked the first one from the right._

_I was standing on one end of the battlefield ready to battle Jacob. I pulled out my poke-ball and threw it. Treeko came out and Jacob's pokemon was a Tepig. I was at a disadvantage but I wouldn't let Jacob be mean to me._

_"__Maybe you should just give up now," Jacob said. I started the battle by having Treeko use Pound. Jacob had Tepig dodge and then hit Treeko with Ember._

_"__Now use Tackle!" Jacob commanded. Tepig came in close and almost hit Treeko but Treeko hit Tepig back with Pound._

_"__Now while Tepig is recovering, use Tail Slap!" I said. Treeko ran in really fast and then slapped Tepig multiple times. Tepig got Treeko to stop with Tackle and then was using Ember to finish it off._

_"__You can beat him Jasmine!" I looked to the side and N was cheering me on. I smiled and knew I couldn't lose the battle._

"Use Vine Whip to throw Tepig into the air!" I commanded. Treeko jumped and then threw Tepig into the air. "Now hit Tepig with Pound!" Treeko landed and jumped off a tree to smack Tepig to thenever saw him after that but I could talk to pokemon and they would remind me that N taught me to speak to them. ground. Tepig hit the ground with force and wasn't able to get up. I had won the battle.

_I invited N to sleep over at my house on Saturday. He came and then we played all night. The next morning when I woke up, N wasn't there. My notebook was opened on my desk. It showed a picture of a dog with green hair, a hat, three gold square bracelets, and half a Void Cube around his neck. I didn't know if I drew that, or if N did to tell me that the next time I would see him, he would be different._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Then we moved and I never saw N until we battle in the forest next to Route 4," I finished. N came up to us.

"Are we going to continue on our way to Flocessy Town?" N asked.

** Everybody loves flashbacks, right! If you don't, too bad, so sad. I'm doing them anyway. Maybe not for a little while though. Okay, I've got questions for you to answer and win your idea, pokemon, character, etc. The questions are:**

**1) True or False: Mew will give Jasmine, N, and Ash the power to change into any pokemon they want. If it is false, tell why.**

**2) True or False: Jake will find the Sky Ruins and obtain a black stone with a Y on it. If it is false, tell why.**

**3) Did Jasmine find N by accident?**

**4) Do you think Jasmine is hiding something from everyone, even you, the viewers?**

**5) Is Team Killer really just Team Plasma hiding from the police. Is Crassus a real person, or just a hologram?**

**6) Should Riolu evolve? (Note: this is just a question for help for me. It will not affect your score.)**

**Remember when answering, I'm not the typical person who would put up questions because they're true. I may just be trying to trick you. The first person who answers all of these questions right will win their whatever in my story.**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back!**


	14. Chapter 14: Pokemon Power Part 1

**Chapter 14: Pokemon Power Part 1**

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

A pain seeped through me as Flocessy Town came in view. This pain made me feel angry toward someone. Was it Ash? Cilan? Iris or N? All I knew is that the pain was growing. I felt angry at all of them.

"Amoongis." I looked behind me and three Amoonguss with glowing red eyes were charging up a Solar Beam. I couldn't understand because of the anger and pain inside them and me.

"The Amoonguss look mad!" Ash screamed. They released the beams and we all dodged it. I lied on the ground next to N. I was putting my hands over my ears hoping the pain would stop. N was doing the same.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu let the bolt loose and the Amoonguss lay on the ground. My pain stopped and I stood up. We all carried the Amoonguss to the Pokemon Center. When we entered, millions of trainers and their pokemon were there.

"Nurse Joy, we need your help!" Iris screamed.

"It doesn't seem to be serious, lay them over there," Nurse Joy said. Her Audino called and she ran to help.

"What's going on?" I asked. Officer Jenny came over and explained.

"Pokemon are becoming angry and attacking the city. Some trainers have been holding them off."

"Why are they attacking?" Iris asked.

"We don't know. All we can see is that maybe the pokemon up near the observatory are attacking other pokemon," Officer Jenny said. A trainer came in and told her that he needed her help. She left in a hurry and that's when we decided that we were going to check it out. We were about to leave when I felt something. It wasn't like before; it was like someone was watching me. I turned around and saw a hiker. He looked at me with suspicious eyes and I winked to taunt him.

"Hey Jasmine, are you coming?" Iris asked.

"Yeah," I yelled back. I ran to catch up with the rest of the gang.

***ON THE MOUNTAIN***

"Are we almost to the observatory?" N asked. I checked my town map and nodded.

"It should be across the river," I stated. We all took a break and then something weird happened. The hiker from the Pokemon Center came.

"Are you folks headed up to the mountain?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're going to go see the observatory," Ash said.

"It seems dangerous, you'd better not," the hiker said. I felt the pain seep through me again, only this time it was more painful than before. Anger swept over me and then I fell to the ground along with N.

"Jasmine," N said weakly.

"Pika?" I heard Pikachu say. I looked at Axew with his glowing red eyes and when Pikachu turned around, anger is what you saw. I looked at N and his eyes were glowing red. It was like before.

"Oh no," Cilan said.

"Pikachu, what's going on?" Ash said with worry.

"Pikachu can't hear you," the hiker said. "Even if it is your best friend." Some Deerling, Maractus, and Lilligant were angry too.

"Look at all the mountain pokemon," Cilan said. Pikachu used Thunderbolt and Axew used Dragon Rage toward all of us. I couldn't do anything. The pain almost felt unbearable. Everyone moved except me and N. I was hit and we both went flying. I felt the hard ground under me.

"Pikachu what are you doing?" Ash screamed. The hiker threw this cube and a yellow beam went through the air and blocked all noise. The mountain pokemon left and Ash went up to get Pikachu.

"They're alright," Cilan said.

"Pikachu, you okay?" Ash asked.

"Axew, I was so worried about you," Iris stated.

"I've covered the area with an E.M. wave shield," the hiker said. My pain stopped and I breathed heavily. Ash came over and helped me up. I shook my head to make sure the pain was really gone.

"E.M. wave shield?" Ash said questioningly.

"It's been a long time Ash," the hiker said and pulled off his disguise. He was a member of the International Police.

"Whoa, Looker," Ash said. I heard something coming from up the hill a little bit.

"Guys," I said. They all looked at me. "We should get going. Something doesn't feel right." I heard the noise again. This time, N heard it too.

"Let's go," Ash said. I called out Honchkrow and then rode him up to the observatory. Once we got there, I cautiously went inside while Honchkrow waited on the roof.

"What are you going to do?" The voice sounded scared and shaky.

"Oh, you're frightened. You should have more confidence," a human voice said. It was calm, but couldn't care less if pokemon were in pain. I went closer and saw a man with this blue thing one his head. He was wearing white gloves and a lab coat. A wire was attached to a container where a Galvantula was kept. Something was on its forehead. The pain it felt became my pain when he pressed a button. My anger grew and grew until I couldn't stand it. I threw out Buizel and Luxio.

"Luxio, use Thunderbolt and Buizel use Ice Beam!" I yelled. Both of them obeyed and soon the four pokemon were freed. The only problem was is that they weren't running.

"Who are you?" the man asked. Ash and everyone came running.

"You must be Ghetsis," Looker assumed. He shook his head.

"I'm Colress, a scientist," he said. The pain grew stronger and I fell to the floor. Ash and Iris started attacking and some of the goons used the pokemon to attack.

"Your attacks won't do a thing," a girl said. Luxio and Buizel ran over to me. I commanded them to help. Pikachu had overpowered the attacks and Colress seemed very impressed. Colress pulled a device out of his pocket and shot something at Pikachu.

"That Pikachu has immense power," Colress said. He turned on something and Pikachu started feeling pain. I felt it too. The girl commanded Pikachu to attack. Luxio ran over to absorb them. I looked around even though the pain was hurting me. Where was N?

"Pikachu, don't let them use you," Ash said hopefully. Pikachu tried resisting and I could feel it. "PIKACHU!" Pikachu let loose volts and the machine that was controlling him broke. The rest of the pokemon were freed too. My pain stopped and I rose. I returned Buizel and Luxio to their poke-balls.

"We have all the data we need for this experiment," Colress said. "We can retreat for now." They started running and we all ran after them, that is, until we saw that the whole place was going to blow up within minutes. Everyone turned back but I kept going.

"Jasmine what are you going!" Iris yelled.

"The whole place is going to blow up!" Cilan added. I kept running. Their flying fortress was about to take off. I held onto part of it as it took off. I felt like I was going to fall and my feeling was correct. My hand slipped and I felt myself fall through the air.

"Honchkrow!" I called. I felt something catch me but it wasn't Honchkrow, it was a Swellow. Jake caught a new pokemon and now we were both after the fortress.

** Things aren't always what they seem, especially when you eat bananas. Bananas are scary so stay away from them. One more question. Who wants their OC in my story? (Everyone cheers) Then answer the questions from the last chapter correctly to win!**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back!**


	15. Chapter 15: Pokemon Power Part 2

Just so you know, this chapter isn't just part 2. It's also part of Jasmine's contest.

Chapter 15: Pokemon Power Part 2

"I thought you could use a hand, or shall I say, a wing," Jake said.

"Haven't seen you in a while," I said.

"I've gained a new power," Jake said.

"Let's go get them," I said. I slid off Swellow and Murkrow caught me. We flew to the fortress and landed on top. It was from before, but something seemed different. Jake's Swellow broke the vent and we climbed inside with no one seeing us. Jake went the opposite way I did.

"Meeeweeeew!" I slipped and hit the ground upon hearing that. Mew appeared by my side and stole my hat. She flew in a circle and then placed my hat back on my head.

"Have you been following me?" I asked. She nodded. "You seem to appear out of nowhere."

"That's what Jake tells me," Mew said.

"Wait, Jake?" I said. Mew nodded.

"He came to the Sky Ruins when you were training in the forest. I had to lead him to where he found Yveltal." I was surprised even though the book told me. I told Mew to be quiet and we continued forward. Everything was like before with Team Killer. I must be in their fortress. I started hearing voices and came to a white room. It was from before with Crassus in it. I didn't go in the room; I just looked around the corner of the open door. I saw a man and a couple of the goons from before. Colress was in there along with a machine and a pokemon.

"I'm sure you'll be pleased with my invention, Ghetsis," Colress said. So that man was the leader of Team Plasma. But I thought I was on Team Killer's fortress. Ghetsis looked familiar, almost like….. No it couldn't be, could it? I pushed it to the back of my mind and continued to watch. The pokemon was a Watchog and it had a little device on its forehead.

"Turn it on and show me," Ghetsis said. Colress flipped a switch and something went through me. The pain was more immense than when I was at the observatory. Anger almost took control of me, and then I saw Mew. She was on the floor and her eyes were red. She fought at the anger and pain. I slid down to the floor and hit it with a thud. I was breathing heavily. Two of the goons came out and saw me and Mew. I couldn't stop them and we were dragged into the white room. They dropped me in front of Ghetsis and I landed on my hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"Well, well, well, we meet again," Ghetsis said. This confirmed my suspicion of him. He disguised himself as Crassus and attacked Castalia City. And he said it was Team Killer to just lead suspicion off of Team Plasma. I tried to move toward Mew but pain was stopping me. I fell to the ground and watched them take control of Mew. I felt like I was underwater and gasped for air every time I came to surface, but pulled back underwater. I saw the Watchog approach me as I lie helplessly on the ground. It eyes were red as if it were angry.

"Now attack," Colress commanded. I closed my eyes and waited for it to attack me. I waited but nothing came.

"Why isn't it attacking?" Ghetsis cried. Colress looked through files on his computer and then commanded it to attack again. Nothing came and he turned off the machine. Mew floated over to me and landed in my arms. She was hurting on the inside. The goons grabbed me and dragged me to a room that looked like it was meant for experiments. Another room was there with a glass window to see in it. They clipped a bracelet on my hand and it had a red glowing light on it. Then, they pushed me into the extra room and locked the door. I put Mew down on the ground and got up as Colress walked into the room and he brought his computer. I had a feeling that I was their next test subject.

"Now let's see how the rays affect you," Colress said. Uh-oh, that didn't sound good. He pressed a button on his computer and I felt pain and anger. I saw something he was typing. It said "Eyes glow red just, like the test pokemon." I felt like I should be hurting him and it wasn't because of the rays. The pain grew and I screamed.

"Amazing, you seem to be holding back everything!" Colress exclaimed. The pain stopped and I fell on the ground. Colress left, I assumed to show Ghetsis, and I crawled over to Mew. I picked her up and petted her soft head. She was breathing but very slowly.

"Mew, are you okay?" I asked. Mew opened her eyes and floated into the air. I smiled at seeing this. She seemed fine.

"I think I'm okay," Mew said. I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder. Mew floated closer to me. "What's wrong?"

"They hurt me but I'll be okay," I said. I remembered that Mew could use Teleport. "Mew! You can use Teleport to get out!" Mew seemed like she didn't want to.

"What about you?" Mew asked. I shook my head.

"You need to get out before they do experiments on you." Mew created a ball of light in front of her.

"You care about pokemon," Mew said. "So I'm giving you a power that no one has ever received. Just think about a pokemon and see what happens. Just remember that this gift makes Team Plasma a greater threat to you." The ball of light was absorbed into me. Mew teleported just as Colress came in with some goons. He looked around the room I was in through the glass.

"Where's the Mew?" Colress shouted. I shrugged. He flipped on the rays and I told him nothing even though I was in pain. This lasted for a long time and I remembered what Mew said, 'Just think of a pokemon and see what happens.' I thought that maybe I could summon a pokemon and thought of a legendary. I closed my eyes and thought of Virizion. When I opened my eyes, Colress looked at me with both shock and terror. I saw myself in the reflection of the glass and saw that I had transformed into Virizion. Mew gave me her gift. I was now able to transform into any pokemon. I made the horn on my head longer and sliced through the glass. Then I started running down the hallway and saw Jake running from other goons. He looked at me and panicked. I transformed back into myself and Jake was confused.

"How'd you….." He started but I cut him off.

"No time now get on!" I said and transformed into an Arcanine. He did as I said and then I shot flames at the other goons. I ran toward the door that I saw them go in. Jake got off me, pressed the button to open the door, and then got back on me. The door opened, and I saw the sky. I jumped anyway and before I did, I could have sworn a saw a flash of green. Jake screamed as we fell and I transformed into an Unfezant. I caught Jake and flew toward Flocessy Town.

"Well, looks like Team Plasma one this one," Jake said.

"No, I stole Colress's tiny computer. Looks like he lost his research," I laughed. Jake laughed with me.

"Never thought that you would steal something." I flew and told Jake what had happened while he was somewhere else. He told me about the Sky Ruins. I told him how I got the power to transform into pokemon. He told me about the statue and the stone with a Y on it. We arrived at the Flocessy Town Pokemon Center. I'd never thought I'd say this, but my wings are tired. I transformed back and went into the Pokemon Center to get some rest, and I saw no one there. That was good because that meant that the pokemon on the mountain weren't being hurt anymore. Jake and I checked in and I went straight to sleep.

*WITH ASH AND THE GANG (THAT INCLUDES N)*

"Man, I sure hope Jasmine is okay," Ash murmured. They were staying at the Pokemon Center for the night.

"She's probably fine," N said. "Jasmine isn't the kind of girl to give up."

"Yeah, but still," Ash said. Iris spoke up.

"Hey, why don't we go to the pokemon contest tomorrow?" Iris suggested.

"Maybe I'll find wonderful trainers who want to be evaluated," Cilan glowed.

"That means lecture time," Iris whined to herself.

"I wouldn't be able to go though, I need to do something but go ahead," N said.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Jasmine's P.O.V.

I was pumped for the first round, Buizel and I had come up with a slick strategy. Buizel didn't have the blue blades sticking out of its arms but that's what made the performance. I was sitting at one of the vanities in the contest hall brushing my hair. I couldn't figure out how the bow was supposed to go on my hair. It was like impossible. Someone walked up behind me and fixed it. I looked up and it was Kyle. I thanked him and then he left to go get ready.

"Next we have Jasmine from Virbank City!" the announcer said. I returned Buizel to his poke-ball and ran onto the stage. I was dressed in an aqua blue gown with an aqua blue bow in my hair.

"Show them your style, Buizel!" I called Buizel out. He came out wearing nothing and hit all the flames around him with his tail making it appear like his tail was swirling with fire.

"Now Buizel, use Iron Tail!" I commanded. Buizel's tail turned to iron and he swung its around to make the flames dance.

"Ice Beam!" Buizel shot ice on the whole field and the fires made some of it sparkle.

"Iron Tail again!" I said. Buizel smacked all the ice off the battlefield and then used Swift to catch them and make them stay in the air.

"Make a beautiful finish with Sacred Sword!" I commanded. Buizel's blue blades came out of his arms and he hit all the ice stones and stars. He landed on his feet with his arms crossed and his smile with one fang showing. Flecks of ice in the middle of the stars made it shine with aqua blue.

Sorry for not updating, I was brawling with my cousin from California. She's very good.

~WaterNinja134 will be right back!


	16. Chapter 16: More of the Story

Sorry, I was being lazy today so I didn't write the contest. But the contest is written! The Aura is With Me by that bluejay 55 will tell the rest of the contest. So go read it!

Chapter 16: More of the Story Revealed

"I'm sorry I lost," Luxio apologized. I smiled and petted his head.

"It doesn't matter," I said cheerfully. "We can't win them all." Luxio put his paw on my knee and gave me a little shock. I looked at the setting sun. It glowed yellow and lit the horizon with marvelous bright colors of red and light purple. Just looking at it made me feel like I could soar into it and make it brighter. I stood up long with Luxio and we walked back toward the camp. Ash, Cilan, and Iris sat at the table and enjoyed their meal. I looked at the empty spot and sat down next to them, taking off my light pink hat and placing it on my bag. I enjoyed some of the soup as the sunlight glistened on it. What I was waiting for is to read more of my book.

"So where are you going next Jasmine?" Cilan asked.

"I wanted to keep traveling with you guys if that's okay," I said.

"Of course!" Ash screamed. "I always want some friends to travel with!" Ash seemed pumped and, well, childlike. Of course so was I.

"And if it wouldn't be too much of a bother, I was hoping we could stop at some of the gyms along the way," I said.

"I would love to watch some of your battles Jasmine," Iris said. It was agreed. I was going to keep traveling with them and we would stop at some gyms along the way. Dinner was finished and I crawled into my tent. I pulled the book and flashlight from my bag and then turned it on. I turned the first couple of pages to find that they were blank, never written on. I felt the page and as my hand moved across, words started to appear. I shined the light on the words and began reading.

Only time and experience will solve the true mystery. For where there is light, there is dark. Evil things lurk in the dark, waiting to strike at your heart. You must remain pure straight to the core of your heart. For dark and evil things will try to turn you to them, and away from good. Jasmine, Riolu is the entire existence of good. However, someone you know is troubled with the side they must choose. You need help them and guide them to the right path. You've learned that Team Killer was just a cover up for Team Plasma. They claim that they want pokemon and humans to be separated. But, someone is using them as an excuse. Someone doesn't want everyone to know the real reason. You must find the real reason and put a stop to it. Every time you take a step, another clue will push you onward.

No more words were written so I closed the book and carefully placed it in my bag. Someone was struggling, and I was supposed to show them the light, tell them right from wrong. I flipped the switch on my light and then lied down in my sleeping bag, slowly drifting to sleep. My eyes felt like weights and I closed them.

I saw a little light in the distance, but it was completely surrounded by darkness. The light grew smaller and I began to run toward it. I felt something wrap around me, something dark and life sucking. I gripped my arms and waist, as the light disappeared, so my sight. I saw nothing and struggled to break free. The grip was too tight, and became tighter and tighter as I struggled.

"Don't struggle, Jasmine," I heard someone say. I stopped moving and listened. "Things would be a lot quicker and less painful if you did as we said." The voice sounded very familiar but not someone I would know

"Who are you?" I asked the darkness.

"You know who I am. Why don't you just give up? There's no chance of winning. Soon all the people of Unova will no longer hurt pokemon with their battles." The darkness gripped me tighter and I struggled just to breath.

"I won't give up. I will keep fighting and fighting until the end. I will never be afraid again." The darkness let go of me and screeched in pain, as the light in my heart grew.

I breathed heavily as I stared up out of my tent. The sun shone in my eyes, and I heard the sizzle of Cilan's grill. It was morning. That dream meant something but I wasn't sure what it was. I changed cloths and then left my tent. I called out Honchkrow and fed him his pokemon food. While he ate, I let out everyone else to eat. Cilan gave them their pokemon food first. Ash ate heartily and so did I. We were both going to go into the forest and train. I finished and then returned everyone to their poke-balls. Ash and I raced to the edge of the forest but I think we got lost along the way. We burst through a bunch of bushes and found that, there was no ground under us. Ash and I rolled fast down the rocky cliff and then we hit a bump. We flew through the air and plummeted toward the water below us. I tried to transform but couldn't focus. Ash clutched Pikachu as he fell head first toward the water. He truly cared about pokemon and tried to protect them. I closed my eyes and took what was coming to me. I felt the air move fast and then the hard ground underneath me. I opened my eyes and saw one member of the Swords of Justice, Virizion. I stared in awe as Ash went closer to Virizion. Virizion closed its eyes and let Ash put his hand on its head. I stepped forward and put my hand on its head too. Virizion opened its eyes and started walking back into the forest, turning its head to make sure that we were following.

"Where do you think its leading us?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Pokemon can be unpredictable." Pikachu jumped from the ground and onto Ash's shoulder. We kept on walking and I could feel that wild pokemon were watching. The forest was beautiful. Trees partially covered with green and yellow moss, light bouncing off the dew drops on the blades of grass, and most of all, the baby pokemon that ran across the path we were on. I looked over at Ash who was thinking about something. Virizion let out a cry. I looked forward and saw that we were back at the camp. How did that happen?

"Thank you, Virizion," I said. I snapped a photo and Virizion didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Ash said. Virizion let out one more cry and then speed into the forest. Ash and I walked into the camp to find that Cilan and Iris were packing. I started packing too. I put all my poke-balls in my backpack. I had everything and I decided to go ahead. I walked through the forest and then heard a rustling. I slowly pulled out Eevee's poke-ball and made it bigger. The rustling came closer and closer as I started walking. It didn't sound like a small pokemon or a pokemon at all. A twig snapped and I sharply turned around. Nothing was there. I faced back forward just as Jake jumped down with a pokemon egg.

"Hey Jasmine," Jake said.

"Hey Jake," I said. Jake held out the pokemon egg to me and I took it.

"My dad wanted you have this for your journey."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. So where are you headed next?"

"I'm headed to Foroca City. I heard that there are two gyms." I was surprised. It must be a pretty big city to have two gyms.

"Wait, since when did you do gym battles?" I asked.

"After I saw you battle Burgh. Now I have four," Jake said. We started walking and walking and some more walking, until we heard an explosion. I looked to the sky and saw smoke and trickles of flames. Jake threw out Swellow and I called out Honchkrow. Both pokemon bolted threw the sky toward the explosion. I heard and saw it again, this time, bigger and with more fire power. Honchkrow and Swellow flew faster, faster than I thought any pokemon could go. We neared the smoke and I told Honchkrow to land, but he just went faster.

"C'mon land gently," I calmly said. Honchkrow cawed loudly and I lost control of him. Both flying types plummeted toward the ground. I told Jake to return his pokemon and then I did the same. I concentrated hard and transformed into Pigeot, catching Jake just before we hit the ground. The pain that I hadn't felt in a while came back, along with the anger. I smashed into the ground and Jake went flying. I slowly stood up and transformed back into myself now that the pain was gone. I saw Ash, Cilan, and Iris. Ash had his Oshawatt out and was battling against someone. It was Iris and Axew, battling against Ash and Oshawatt. I watched along the sideline as they battled. Ash won in the end but it was a close battle.

"Hey Jasmine, Jake," Ash said. "I thought you would be at Virbank City." I laughed.

"Well I ran into Jake and I was surprised by the explosion you created," I said.

"Well, we're on our way to the forest Pokemon Center if you want to come," Cilan said.

"Yeah it would be a lot more fun if you guys came," Iris said. I looked at Jake he said that he would rather travel alone.

"Well I'll come," I said. Jake said goodbye and then we all set off. We walked and walked and walked, ate lunch, and then walked some more. Night came and we still hadn't come to the Pokemon Center. We were very close, but, then I heard something. The sound was faint, but I definitely heard it. I stopped and then Ash looked back.

"What's wrong?" Pikachu asked.

"I heard something," I answered. Pikachu put his ears up and listened. Scree. Scree.

"Yeah I heard it too!" Pikachu stated.

"What's the matter?" Ash asked.

"I-uh," I mumbled. I didn't want them to worry so I said I needed to do something really quick. "I'll be right back." I started running ahead and I saw Pikachu jump off Ash's shoulder and come after me.

"Pikachu where are you going?" Ash called to Pikachu.

"I'm going to go with Jasmine," Pikachu said and jumped on my shoulder.

"Ash you wouldn't mind if Pikachu came with me, would you?" I asked. Ash shook his head and then I ran toward where the noise was coming from. I came to a road and then followed it. Pikachu kept on listening while I ran. As I turned in a circle, I saw lights from a car. I hid in the shadows and snuck around the car. Two people got out and examined the road blockers. Two members of Team Plasma.

"Them again," Pikachu whispered. I continued to slowly and silently make my way to the back.

"I received no information that the road was blocked," one of them said. I got to the back of the truck. I tried the doors but they wouldn't open. I turned to look at the people when someone ran right into me. He placed his hand over my mouth. It was N.

"Perhaps it was sabotage," the other Team Plasma member said. N placed the calculator sized machine on the doors and it unlocked. N gasped as he opened the doors. Inside was a Braviary in a cage. I ran right past N and put my arm through the bars. I felt its wings and it cawed loudly.

"Quiet!" one of Plasma members said.

"They hurt its wing," I whispered.

"How could they do something so horrible?" N said angrily. "Don't worry, we'll save you."

"I'll help too," Pikachu said. I unlocked the cage and then N help Braviary out and started moving him toward the forest.

"Be careful, if you fall down that cliff, it will be the end," I said. I closed the doors and then I heard someone.

"Go Zangoose!"

"Seviper!" I turned around as the Plasma members threw their poke-balls. Zangoose came at N with Scratch and Seviper with Bite. I ran in front of them with Pikachu still on my shoulder and the attacks hit me. I was thrown back and hit N and Braviary. We rolled down the hillside covered in rocks and I heard Braviary screech.

I found a website where I can watch future episodes of pokemon for free. I watched them all and the ending is soooooooo good.

~WaterNinja134 will be right back!


	17. Chapter 17: Evolution

Chapter 17

I landed on my back holding Pikachu in my hands on the ground next to N and Braviary. I slightly opened my eyes and saw Ash, Cilan, and Iris kneeling next to us. N was weak and could barely get up.

"What happened?" Iris asked.

"That doesn't matter. Braviary needs to be taken to a Pokemon Center right away," N said. I slowly rose and Pikachu jumped to Ash. I tried to run but my knee had hit the ground really hard and now it hurt. I told everyone to go ahead. N refused to go so I forced myself to run. We ran into the Pokemon Center and gave Braviary to Nurse Joy. She then placed him on the stretcher and Audino took him to the care room. We followed and watched as Nurse Joy put this gel on Braviary's wings and then wrapped his wing in a bandage.

"There, all done," Nurse Joy said.

"Braviary is taken care of," Audino said. N sighed with relief and began to pet Braviary's wings. I looked into his eyes and saw a scared pokemon. He had been frightened by Team Plasma and attacked. They hurt his wings and then locked him in a tightly closed space for hours with no water.

"Don't worry, I'll try to keep you safe," I said.

"I'm glad Braviary is okay," Cilan said. Nurse Joy came over to me and N.

"I've treated Braviary but now I have to treat you," Nurse Joy said. N looked at the back of his hands. They were all scratched and bruised. I looked at my knee. It was a bit swollen and it really hurt to walk or stand on it. Nurse Joy led us over to a different room and we sat on the table. She put the same gel on his hands and wrapped them in a bandage. She did something different with, me though. Nurse Joy placed an ice pack on my knee to make the swelling go down then she wrapped it in a bandage. N and I thanked her and then went to Braviary. My knee still hurt but not as much as before. Ash, Cilan, and Iris were waiting right by Braviary in a healing case. Braviary was asleep and N went over to pet him. Warriors of the sky need to rest too.

"So N, what happened?" Ash asked. N sighed and looked wistfully at Braviary.

"Braviary was captured by an evil organization called Team Plasma," N said.

"We know them!" Ash stated.

"Too well," I said.

"They hurt Braviary's wing and are still looking for him," N said.

"Let us help you," Iris said.

"We will do the best we can to help," Cilan said.

"Thank you but this mission is mine alone," N said. We all sighed. I was about to say 'Nothing you say is going to stop me from helping you' but N was really serious. We all decided to go back to the room and get some rest. I was going to go get my own room but Iris begged me to stay with them because she couldn't stand being with only boys. She also said that she needed some girl time. I caved and walked with them to the room. Ash pulled off his hat and sat down on his bed.

"N is really a guy who thinks about pokemon," Ash said.

"Yeah," I said. Something was really bothering me. N used to love that pokemon were with humans but now he couldn't hate it more.

"Is something wrong?" Cilan asked.

"You can tell us," Iris said. I shook my head.

"No, I don't really want to talk about it," I said.

"Then will you tell us what happened before you fell down the side of the cliff?" Ash asked. I explained everything and they listened carefully. In the middle of the story, all the lights went out. I stared out the window.

"The lights went out," Iris said.

"Could it be a black out?" Cilan suggested.

"The lights outside are on," I said. I felt something go through me. It didn't hurt but it didn't feel good either. It was like a warning, but for what? As I stared out of the window, I saw to shadowy figures run by. The door opened and N came in with Braviary.

"N!" Ash shouted.

"The lights going out were no mistake," N said. "It was-" I finished the sentence for him.

"Team Plasma. Their still after Braviary," I said.

"I'm going to act as a decoy while you guys take Braviary somewhere safe," N said.

"But what about you?" Iris asked.

"I'll be fine, just make sure Braviary gets home," N said.

"Alright," Cilan said. Ash gently took Braviary and N was about to leave when Braviary cawed loudly.

"Thank you and I hope we meet again," N said. He left and I helped Ash get Braviary out of the Pokemon Center. We walked along as fast as Braviary could go. If Team Plasma got a hold of him, he wouldn't make it. Iris went ahead and checked the area to make sure it was safe. We finally made it to the pokemon rescue area.

"Go Braviary!" Ash shouted.

"NO!" Braviary cawed and started running back from where we came from. Ash ran in front of him and kept Braviary from going any further.

"What are you doing!" Ash screamed. "If you go that way, you'll go where we were before!" Braviary broke free from Ash and continued to run.

"Braviary is worried about N," I said.

"Is it possible that if N can understand Braviary it can work the other way around?" Cilan asked.

"Is N in danger?" Iris asked. I felt a sharp pain go through me. Something was wrong. N really was in trouble. I started running after Braviary and everyone else followed. I ran and heard something so I ran faster. I saw N sitting against a tree and holding his shoulder. He jumped out of the way as the Zangoose tried to hit him with its claws. Then Seviper twisted around the tree and almost bit N. N started running but Zangoose slid in front of him and Seviper behind him..

"Seviper, Screech," the one with shorter hair commanded. Seviper screeched and N held his ears. Zangoose slashed N square on the back with its claws. N fell on the ground and struggled to get up.

"The chase is over and I'll ask you one more time: Where is Braviary?"

"You should tell us for your own good." N struggled but got on his feet.

"You can threaten me all you want," N said. "But you'll never stop me from doing the right thing!" I was shocked to see N still holding strong. His spirits still holding high. This was pure courage.

"You underestimate our pokemon." N grit his teeth and spoke to Seviper and Zangoose.

"I'm sorry I can't free you right now my friends," N said sadly.

"Your friends? What nonsense."

"I will continue to fight because of selfish human ambition and to perfect the pokemon world."

"Seviper finish this!"

"You too Zangoose!" Seviper and Zangoose shot forward at N, ready to attack. N crossed his arms in a struggle to protect himself. I jumped out of the bushes and stood in front of N. The attacks hit and I was hurt but I didn't back down. Seviper suddenly wrapped around me and squeezed while Zangoose continued attacking N. I closed my eyes and tried to deal with the pain. I felt Seviper's grip loosen and then heard the cry of both pokemon. Braviary was standing there, with everyone else, and its wing healed.

"N, Jasmine, I'm glad to see you're okay," Iris said.

"What are you doing here? This is my mission," N said.

"Braviary told us that you were in trouble," Cilan said.

"We couldn't just stand by!" Ash said.

"I wouldn't leave until I knew you were okay," Braviary said. N smiled and hugged Braviary. Ash and I stood in front of both of them and I took out my poke-ball.

"I know how much you hate pokemon battles but sometimes you have no other choice," I said. "Let's teach them a lesson, Eevee!" I threw Eevee's poke-ball and she came out, ready to battle.

"Let's go Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Pikachu jumped off Ash and stood in front of the Zangoose.

"Eevee use Shadow Claw!" I commanded. Eevee ran at Seviper with a dark claw.

"Dodge it." Seviper swiftly jumped and then bit Eevee and shook her in her mouth. Seviper tossed her back.

"Shadow Ball!" I screamed. Eevee created a dark colored sphere and shot it at Seviper.

"Hit it back." Seviper's tail glowed purple and then it smacked Shadow Ball back at Eevee with hit with success. Eevee lay on its side and was struggling to get up. I glanced at N. He was staring contently at us battling. I couldn't lose.

"C'mon Pikachu, get up!" Ash cheered. Pikachu was trying to get up. I looked back over at Eevee she was on her feet and ready to battle.

"Finish it Seviper!"

"Go Eevee, use Fury Swipes!" I said. Eevee ran at Seviper with glowing claws and slashed to counteract with Bite. She was trying so hard but Seviper smacked her back with its tail.

"Go, Zangoose, use Iron Tail!" I looked over at Pikachu who was still struggling to get up.

"Eevee, block the Iron Tail!" Eevee ran and jumped over Pikachu. The Iron Tail came down and Eevee was hit. She lay on the ground next to Pikachu.

"Thanks," Ash said.

"C'mon Eevee, get up," I said. Eevee pushed up with all she could. I glanced at N again and he was focused on Eevee. "Don't give up!" Eevee immediately stood up and I smiled.

"Let's do this Jasmine!" Eevee said.

"Let's go!" I shouted. Eevee started glowing. Her tail became longer and thinner like the shape of a leaf. Her ear tips transformed into leaves and her legs became longer and grew leaves as well. Before everyone stood a Leafeon, pure and strong. I checked her new moves on the pokedex.

"Use Grass Pledge!" Leafeon pounded on the ground with her paw and columns of grass tornadoes were created under Seviper and Zangoose. They were thrown into the air.

"Hurry, use Leaf Blade!" Leafeon jumped with the leaf on her forehead glowing and hit both pokemon with the move. Her power had gone up intensely. Seviper and Zangoose hit the ground and couldn't battle.

"Wow, a Leafeon," Ash said and pulled out his pokedex.

Leafeon, the Verdant pokemon and the evolved form of Eevee. Just like a plant, it uses photosynthesis when it's asleep. The result is clean air.

The Team Plasma goons were about to return the pokemon to their poke-balls but I commanded before they did. "Quick, use Aerial Ace!" Leafeon ran with a white trail behind it and hit both poke-balls in the goons' hands, breaking them.

"What!" they both screamed. Seviper and Zangoose shook their heads as the goons ran away. They thanked me and ran into the forest. Leafeon sat down and I ran over to her.

"You were wonderful," I said. Leafeon stretched.

"I really wanted to win for you," Leafeon said. Ash came over and congratulated Leafeon.

"You were awesome Leafeon," Ash said.

"You and Pikachu make a great team," Leafeon said.

"Leafeon said that you and Pikachu make a great team," I explained to Ash.

"We should get Braviary back to the reserve," Cilan called. I told Leafeon to rest and then returned her to her poke-ball. We walked Braviary to the reserve.

"You're free now," N said.

"Thank you," Braviary said before flying into the air and over the mountain. I watched him as he disappeared into the rising sun. I heard Ash gasp so I jerked my head around.

"What?" I said.

"You're both hurt!" Ash said. N put his hand to his cheek and winced. I looked at my arm and it was bleeding.

"We need to get back to the Pokemon Center," Cilan said. We walked for a few minutes before arriving at the Pokemon Center. We saw that the lights were up again. N and I went in and Nurse Joy gasped when she saw us. She lead us back to the room from before and took care of our wounds. I cringed a little but my arm felt better when she was done. We went back outside, after N and I thanked Nurse Joy, where Ash, Cilan, and Iris were waiting.

"N, where are you going next?" Iris asked.

"I'm heading to Icirus City and beyond," N said.

"You should come with us," Ash suggested. N looked down. "Is that a no?"

"The thing is, is that I still haven't changed the way I feel about pokemon battles," N answered. We all looked at the ground. "But I'd be glad to travel with you."

Narrator: And so, N decided to travel with Jasmine and the gang. Jasmine still yearns to find out why N changed his feelings.

Will you shut up?

Narrator: No, because it's my job to tell the story.

That's my job

Narrator: Stay tuned

Shut up!

~WaterNinja134 will be right back!


	18. Chapter 18: Tag Battle! Psychic Style!

**Chapter 18: Tag Battle! Psychic Style!**

I sat up in my bed and stretched my arms out as the sunlight shone in my face through spots in the clouds. I was pumped for the gym battle. I opened the door to the room I was in with Iris and looked over at Ash who was still asleep and laughed silently to myself. Pikachu was making funny faces at Ash while he was snoring.

"Pikachu," I whispered in a laugh. I snickered as Pikachu looked over at me with his face stretched out by his paws. "What are you doing?" Pikachu laughed and let go of his face.

"I always do this. Ash never finds out," Pikachu said. I closed the door and grabbed my backpack to go change in the bathroom. I combed my hair up into a ponytail and brushed my teeth. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My ponytail was coming out of the back of my pink hat with a white rectangle and poke-ball on it, my pink sleeved, white shirt hung over my tie-dyed yellow skirt which was on top of my black leggings. I put on my sunglasses over my crystal blue eyes and walked out of the bathroom. Iris was ready so I packed my things to catch up with her. I knocked and then opened the door to the guys' room after they said to come in.

"I'm going to start heading over to the gym," I said. Ash rushed and put his shirt on, then grabbed his bag. Pikachu jumped on his hat when Ash passed by him.

"I'll come with you," Ash said. As we left the Pokemon Center, I smelled the rain scented air. Clouds hung in the sky like stars at night. Foroca City was a big place. It took us all night to find the Pokemon Center. I felt rain drops on my head and pulled out my umbrella. Then, I took out my town map and checked to see where the gym is. We started walking and I was talking to Ash as we did.

"Ash, I noticed that Pikachu doesn't go in his poke-ball," I said.

"I don't like being confined in that thing," Pikachu said. I petted him.

"I guess Pikachu already told you why," Ash guessed. I nodded as we took the final turn and saw the gym. I ran ahead and as I came closer, I saw Jake standing in front of the building. It kind of looked like he was waiting for me after he waved and then ran toward me. I saw that Violet was with him.

"Hey Jake," I said. "And hello Violet." I took a berry out of my bag and gave it to her.

"Hi Jasmine," Jake greeted. "I've been waiting for you to get to the gym."

"Why?" I asked. Ash finally caught up. They both said hi and Jake continued talking.

"At this gym, you need to battle with someone else because there are two gym leaders."

"So I'm guessing you want to battle with me," I said. Jake nodded his head and then Riolu popped out of his ball. Ash laughed.

"That's what Oshawatt does," Ash explained.

"Hi Riolu," Violet said.

"Hi Violet," Riolu said dreamily. I snickered to myself when he said that.

"So what type is it?" Ash asked.

"It's Psychic," Jake answered. I saw Cilan, N, and Iris running up from behind Jake. The finally caught up and I was guessing they got lost since they came from the other way. We got together and then went inside. It was kind of freaky. Things were floating around in midair like books, desks, and even bowl and plates. Everything was put into place as we walked further in. Two gym leaders walked toward us.

"New gym challengers," the guy one with purplish hair said.

"I always love challengers," the girl with pink hair said. Jake and I stepped forward.

"We're here to challenge the gym," Jake said. "My name is Jake."

"I'm Jasmine," I said. "We would both like it if you would accept our challenge." They looked at each other and nodded.

"We accept your challenge," the purple haired guy said. "I'm Austin."

"And I'm Selena," the girl said. Jake and I went to one side of the battle field while the gym leaders went to the other. The referee went to the long side and announced the rules.

"This will be tag battle with each person having only one pokemon. The battle will be over when all of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Furthermore, only the challengers will be allowed to make substitutions. Alright, let the battle begin!"

"Go! Alakazam!" Austin shouted.

"You too, Duosion!" Selena screamed. They both threw their poke-balls and an Alakazam and Duosion popped out.

"Go, Arcanine!" Jake threw his poke-ball and a tiger like pokemon came out. His Growlithe must have evolved.

"Let's go Leafeon!" Leafeon came out, pumped and ready to fight. This was her first gym battle since she evolved.

"Arcanine, use Flame Burst!" Arcanine's mouth lit up and he shot a fireball at Duosion.

"Use Protect," Austin commanded. A green wall went up around both of them and Flame Burst was blocked.

"Now use Shadow Ball," Selena said. Duosion created a shadowy ball and shot it at Leafeon.

"Block it with Leaf Blade!" Leafeon's leaf glowed as she split the Shadow Ball in two and it broke, creating purple dust. "Use Shadow Ball!"

"Use Protect," Austin said.

"Not this time!" Jake shouted. "Fire Pledge!" Arcanine stomped on the ground and columns of fire hit Alakazam, preventing him from using Protect. Leafeon fired Shadow Ball and it hit Duosion.

"Now use Giga Impact!" I said. Leafeon ran and a swirling light went around her.

"Use Psychic, Duosion!" Selena commanded. Leafeon was stopped before she landed the attack and then thrown back to our side.

"Alakazam, use Psybeam!" Alakazam shot pink beams from its spoons and hit Arcanine and Leafeon since she couldn't move. "Now use Knock Off!" Alakazam ran toward Arcanine but Leafeon got up just in time and stopped it.

"Use Shadow Ball!" I said. Leafeon created a bunch of shadow orbs and shot them back to back at Alakazam.

"Duosion, use Thunder!" I heard thunder booming and then a giant bolt came down from the sky and shocked both Arcanine and Leafeon. They shook it off and the battle continued. Arcanine threw Alakazam into the air with Fire Fang and Leafeon hit him with Aerial Ace. Alakazam use Psybeam on Leafeon and then Duosion used Psychic to throw Arcanine at Leafeon.

"Use Flame Burst!" Jake commanded. Arcanine shot the fireball at them.

"Turn it around with Psychic!" Selena commanded. The fireball stopped in midair and then sharply shot at Leafeon. It hit her and she fell on the ground.

"Don't give up!" I cheered. "The battle isn't over yet!" Leafeon returned to her feet, but she was burned. I heard something in my head. 'Even Jasmine can't prevent a pokemon from getting hurt in a battle,' it said. I glanced at N and he was holding his hat down, not watching the battle. I was determined to win, even if N didn't think I could.

"Don't worry, I can still battle," Leafeon said. I smiled and gave the next command. I had an idea now.

"Jake, have Arcanine use Fire Pledge," I whisper to him. He nodded like he had an idea of what to do and commanded Arcanine. The columns of fire went toward Duosion and Alakazam.

"Use Protect!" Austin said. Alakazam created the green force field but the columns just circled around both opponents, making Selena and Austin unable to see.

"Jump off of Arcanine and use Shadow Ball into the circle!" I commanded. Arcanine bent down as Leafeon jumped on him and then Arcanine jumped to give Leafeon more air. Leafeon created a lot of Shadow Balls and fired them at Protect to break it.

"Now close the fire in!" Jake shouted. The small columns became one big one and Leafeon was hit just a little but capable of battling. I looked back over at N and he was now staring intensely at the battle. 'She completely turned the battle around and kept her pokemon's spirit high,' N thought. I focused back on the battle.

"Finish it off with Giga Impact!" I shouted the final command and Leafeon was swirling with light. The fire added to Giga Impact for more damage, then disappeared. Leafeon smashed into Duosion and Alakazam and both pokemon were knocked out. Leafeon sat down and let go of her breath. She was tired and so was Arcanine. I ran over to her and picked her up in my arms.

"You were wonderful!" I praised. "You really hung in there." Leafeon adjusted and then spoke.

"I remember the day you protected me from that man's Charizard," Leafeon said. "I wasn't even your pokemon." I smiled and pet her head.

"You didn't have to be mine for me to protect you," I said. I took out her poke-ball. "Now take a nice long rest." She was sucked into her poke-ball by a red light. I ran over to Arcanine and Jake.

"You battled hard, now take a break," Jake said. Arcanine returned and then both of the gym leaders walked up to us. They held a case with two badges in it. They were like pink colored eyes. Jake and I both took one and then went over to everyone else.

"Wow, you were both in synch like perfectly cooked meal," Cilan said.

"Leafeon and Arcanine were sooooo good," Iris said. I thanked them both and we left the gym. Jake came with us back to the Pokemon Center and had Arcanine healed with Leafeon. While Leafeon was resting, I went over to the poke-mart across the street. There were capsules, potions, revives, antidotes, and a lot of other things. I went to the accessories aisle to get some things for my pokemon like I got Riolu a red bandana. It took a little bit but I finally found something for everyone. I got Leafeon a pink daisy to go on her ear, Buizel a thunderbolt that was attached to a necklace string, Luxio a paw print surrounded by lightning on a bracelet, and Honchkrow a metal mask and metal claws. I went back to the Pokemon Center and saw everyone waiting for me.

"Did I hold you guys up?" I asked.

"No we were just talking with Jake," Ash answered. I went up to Nurse Joy and asked if Leafeon was all healed. She went to the back room and got Leafeon's poke-ball.

"She is all healed," Nurse Joy said and handed me the poke-ball. Nurse Joy also gave me my pokemon egg and said it was perfectly healthy. I thanked her and then called out Leafeon.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. Leafeon stretched out like a cat and yawned.

"I feel great," she said. I took out the pink daisy and tied it around her ear.

"I got that for you," I said. Leafeon thanked me and I returned her back to her poke-ball. I walked back over to everyone and we left, continuing on our journey to Icirus City. We weaved our way through markets, crowds of people, and came to this festival. Balloons of Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur hung everywhere.

"Wow, this is just like home!" Ash screamed.

"I forgot, aren't you from Kanto?" Iris asked.

"Yep, I went to the festival every year," Ash stated. I smelled wonderful foods and desserts. Ash took off with Iris and I followed closely behind. I saw a man trying to sell a Feebas. It was really a Magikarp though. I tasted all the wonderful foods and drinks. It was sooooo good that I let everyone out to have some. We all ate the food with pleasure. I returned everyone except Riolu because he wanted to see more of the festival with Violet. After a while, we came to a crowd of people in front of a screen. I saw a professor standing in front of the three starter pokemon in Kanto.

"Hey it's Professor Oak," Ash said.

"Which pokemon did you choose?" Jake asked. Ash rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually, I was late the day I was supposed to choose my pokemon. But I was given Pikachu," Ash said. "Isn't that right buddy?"

"Yeah!" Pikachu cheered.

"And now one of the starter pokemon of Kanto, Charmander!" the announcer said. A Charmander appeared out of the curtains and started spinning and showing off the move Ember. It spun around, flipped over, and then crashed into one of the lights after being so dizzy. The light fell on the stage and part of the wall started falling down.

"Riolu!" I shouted. Riolu got the message and darted toward Charmander who was on his stomach. Riolu jumped and kicked the wall out of the way. Charmander sat there with its paws over its head.

"You're fine," Riolu said. The crowd clapped for Riolu. I glanced over at N and he was looking at me. He smiled a friendly smile at me and then Riolu came back.

"Great job," I said.  
"Can we go to the Pokemon Center to see if Charmander is alright?" Riolu asked.

"Sure," I said. We all walked to the other Pokemon Center in the city, proving just how big it was. We walked inside and Charmander had a couple of band-aids on but nothing seemed serious.

"That Charmander reminds me of my Charizard," Ash said.

"But I thought you said your starter pokemon was Pikachu," Cilan said.

"Yeah, but I caught a Charmander on my journey," Ash said. We all sat down while Ash told his story. I listened to how Ash finally got Charizard to listen, and how it helped him throughout his journey. I heard this noise coming from my backpack and opened it up to find my egg glowing. I took it out of its case and placed it on the table. It glowed brighter and started to hatch.

**IT'S ALIIIIIIIIVE! Well, almost. I need some ideas on where the story should go.**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back!**


	19. Chapter 19: Double Trouble

**Chapter 19: Double Trouble**

Before everyone stood a Pichu, confused and carefree. I petted it and it moved its head around to tell me where to pet. Pikachu jumped off of Ash and stood in front of Pichu. They looked at each other, and then said hi.

"I'm Pikachu," Pikachu introduced.

"I'm Pichu," the newly hatched pokemon introduced. They touched their tails together and Pikachu was shocked by Pichu, but Pichu was also surprised by this.

"I'm sorry Pikachu," I said. Pikachu just shook his head and laughed.

"Pichu can't control its electricity yet," N said. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's hat and Pichu did the same. Everyone laughed, including Pichu.

"Ash, I want to meet Charizard," Iris said anxiously.

"I want to see my old friend too," Ash said. "I'll go call Professor Oak." Ash ran to the pokemon transfer machine while Pikachu followed.

"Jasmine," Cilan called. I turned my head toward him.

"May I evaluate you and one of your pokemon?" Cilan asked.

"Sure," I said. Ash was going to take a little bit so why not have a battle? We walked out to the battle field, lit up from the street lights because of the dark sky. I told Pichu to wait with Iris while I was battling. I went to one side of the battle field while Cilan went to the other. I pulled out my poke-ball and enlarged it. Cilan threw out his pokemon first.

"Now Pansage!" A monkey like pokemon with a green tuff on its head appeared out of the poke-ball.

"Let's go Buizel!" Buizel appeared out of the poke-ball with his famous smile: his mouth half closed with a smile and the other half showing one fang.

"You may have the first move," Cilan said. A water type against a grass type. This wasn't going to be easy but I had a plan.

"Use Aqua Jet!" Buizel swirled with water and then jetted toward Pansage.

"Stop it with Vine Whip," Cilan said calmly. Buizel was about to hit Pansage when vines wrapped around Buizel. Pansage threw Buizel in the air and charged up Solar Beam.

"Release it," Cilan said. Pansage held a ball of light in its hands and then shot it toward Buizel who was helplessly falling through the air.

"Iron Tail!" I shouted. Buizel's tail turned an iron color but he still was spinning through the air as the beam of light came closer. I was hoping that Buizel's tail would be in front of the Solar Beam. The beam made contact with Buizel's tail and he was spinning toward the ground as the beam went right over his head.

"Great job!" I cheered. "Now use Ice Beam at Pansage's feet." Buizel inhaled and then shot ice toward the ground. Pansage's feet were frozen to the ground.

"Use Iron Tail once more!" I commanded.

"Use Bullet Seed!" Cilan commanded back. As Buizel ran toward Pansage with its Iron Tail, Pansage was firing seeds to try to block it. Buizel was being hit and then stopped.

"Hey guys gue-," Ash started but then got cut off by me.

"Keep going Buizel!" I said. Buizel slowly went forward one foot at a time and was soon running straight through Bullet Seed. Buizel jumped and slammed Pansage with its tail. Pansage got back on its feet and waited for Cilan to give the next command.

"Okay," Cilan said, returning Pansage to his poke-ball. "I've gotten to see how close you and Buizel are."

"You did great, now rest up," I said and returned Buizel.

"You and Buizel work together like the flavors of a sandwich," Cilan said with lights in his eyes.

"What a kid," Iris said. I laughed silently to myself.

"I have Charizard right here," Ash said. Riolu came right out of his poke-ball, again.

"I want to see!" Riolu shouted.

"Charizard, c'mon out!" Ash yelled and threw his poke-ball in the air. As Charizard came out, he roared, and it echoed through the air.

"Hey Charizard," Ash greeted and ran over to him.

"Hey Ash," Charizard said and blasted a Flamethrower in Ash's face. Charizard took one look at Riolu, and they both stared intensely at each other.

"Riolu, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Charizard, knock it off," Ash said. They both continued staring at each other.

"You're strong," Charizard said.

"So are you," Riolu said.

"I want to settle this," Charizard said.

"Then let's battle," Riolu said.

"Ash, they want to battle," I said.

"Well then let's battle," Ash said and ran to one side of the battlefield. I ran to the other side and let Riolu on the field. We started and Ash gave the first command.

"Use Flamethrower!" Charizard opened its mouth and shot out flames toward Riolu.

"Dodge it, quick! Then use Aura Sphere!" Riolu was hit with Flamethrower but hit Charizard with Aura Sphere.

"Charizard, use Seismic Toss!" Ash commanded. Charizard grabbed Riolu and then flew into the air. He circled around and around and then finally shot toward the ground at high speed. Riolu tried to get out and couldn't, but got his arms free.

"Use Aura Storm!" I said. Riolu put his paws out and shot them beam toward the ground. It bounced off the ground and hit Charizard on the stomach. Charizard let go of Riolu and Riolu hit the ground with a thud. They both stood and stared at each other.

"This battle is over," N said and walked in between both of them. "You've both battled and now recognize each other's strength."

"Are you two satisfied?" I asked. Riolu and Charizard both nodded at each other and then shook hands. Ash returned Charizard and I was about to do the same when I heard a familiar cry. Charmander came running up and smashed right into Riolu.

"Jasmine! Jasmine! Jasmine!" Charmander said excitedly. Riolu got back on his feet.

"What?" I asked. He handed me a note and then started running around with Pichu.

It said 'Dear Jasmine, Charmander is really grateful for Riolu saving him. I hope you will take in Charmander and raise him.' The note wasn't signed so I was guessing it was from the lady who was showing the Kanto starters. I rolled up the note and looked back at Charmander.

"Race you into the PokemonCenter!" Pichu said and took off.

"No fair, you had a head start!" Charmander complained and ran alongside Pichu. We all laughed and followed them both inside. I picked up both pokemon who were now on the floor, exhausted from running, and gave them to Nurse Joy. She walked over to a door, opened it, and then went inside with both pokemon. I walked over to the table with everyone else and sat down.

"So what did the note say?" N asked.

"The lady who was showing off the Kanto starters wanted me to take Charmander," I said.

"That's cool," Iris said.

"Yeah, but I don't think Charmander really wants to come with me," I said. The loudspeaker came on.

"Jasmine, your pokemon are all rested." I got up and then went over to the front desk. Pichu and Charmander were waiting like good pokemon with Nurse Joy.

"How is Pichu?" I asked.

"This wonderful little girl is perfectly healthy," Nurse Joy answered. I returned both of them to their poke-balls.

"Do you think you can find a home for Charmander?" I asked. Nurse Joy looked at me with a confused face.

"Why?"

"Nurse Joy!" a little girl yelled as she ran into the PokemonCenter. Nurse Joy ran right over to the girl. A Sneasel was clawing at her arm and wouldn't let go.

"Sneasel won't stop!" Nurse Joy tickled Sneasel under the chin and stopped. I walked over with them.

"Hi, I'm Jasmine," I introduced.

"I'm Cindy," the girl said.

"Why was Sneasel doing that?" I asked.

"Sneasel and I don't get along," Cindy answered. "I didn't really want a Sneasel; I wanted a fire type as my first pokemon." A light went off in my head and I asked the Cindy if she would like to trade Sneasel for a Charmander.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

"Are you guys ready," I asked Pichu and Honchkrow. We were about to enter the stage for the performance round. I had signed up yesterday with Cindy after we traded pokemon. Honchkrow stood with his metal mask and claws on. We worked late last night putting our performance together. Pichu had also learned a new move from Pikachu.

"I'm nervous," Pichu said.

"Don't-," I stopped in the middle of my sentence because a boy approached us. He had a smirk on his face.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi?" I said questioningly.

"I'm Jacob," he said and held out his hand.

"I'm Jasmine." I shook his hand. He said good luck and then walked away. Okay, that was really weird. I heard my name and then returned both pokemon to their poke-balls and headed out onto the stage.

"Take the stage!" I shouted and threw the poke-balls. Pichu came out in the air with lightning wrapped around her. Honchkrow didn't have a capsule on his poke-ball because of that. The lightning formed into wings around Pichu as she landed on top of Honchkrow.

"Honchkrow, use Night Slash!" Honchkrow dropped Pichu at the ground and broke the lightning wings into sparkles of yellow. "Now use Sky Drop!" Honchkrow grabbed Pichu with his claws and threw flew her into the air. He turned around and threw her higher into the air, and then dove straight to the ground.

"Pichu, go! Use Thunder Shock!" Pichu charged up and then released the bolts in a wave. Honchkrow spread his wings and dug his claws into the ground.

"Hurry and use Dark Pulse!" Honchkrow released two, dark, crossing circles around him just as Thunder Shock hit. Honchkrow was unaffected and the bolts made Dark Pulse light up. The metal mask shone with the bolts and bounced off to hit the Dark Pulse. Dark Pulse broke as Pichu landed on Honchkrow making yellow and purple dust. Honchkrow cawed with bravery and Pichu tilted her head and put one ear down. The crowd broke out in aws and cheers. I returned Honchkrow to his poke-ball and Pichu followed be back the way we came. I saw Jacob walking down the hall.

"Good luck," I said.

"With the way you performed, I'll be fine," Jacob said. He walked right past me, hitting Pichu as he did.

"Hey, knock it off," I said and picked up Pichu.

"What's the matter? Are you going to cry?" I wanted to punch him so bad, but I kept my emotions under control and walked away. I went and sat down at one of the seats to watch him perform. Ash and everyone walked up to me.

"You were great Jasmine," Iris said.

"It was truly a magnificent flavor," Cilan said. N took Pichu from me and petted her. I didn't stop him because I'd always trust N with my pokemon.

"You did very well," N said. Pichu licked his face and N laughed. "Especially since you just hatched."

"You really put on a good show," Ash said.

"Next we have Jacob from NuvemaTown!" the announcer shouted. I looked toward the screen and watched. He was using a Pignite and a Prinplup. He looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. His performance was good. When he finished, they took a few minutes to see who would be moving on to the next round. I waited with Pichu sitting on my shoulder like Pikachu does with Ash.

"And now here are the performers who will be moving on." They showed seven contestants, Jacob being one of them. I crossed my fingers as the showed the last one. It was me and I let go of my breath. The battles begun and I won my way up to the final stage. It was me and Jacob and I was going to win.

"Five minutes on the clock, and let the battle begin!"

"Take the stage!" I shouted and threw my poke-balls. Leafeon came out in a tornado of leaves with Riolu at the top shooting Aura Spheres into it. Riolu fell into the leaves and it all exploded with blue and green dust as they both posed. I thought that they would be the perfect team since they have been together for a long time.

"Go!" Jacob shouted. A Weavile and a Bayleef appeared with hearts and smashed them, making pink dust.

"Let's do this weirdo," Jacob said to me. I gritted my teeth after realizing that he was the Jacob from trainer school.

"Not anymore!" I shouted. "I won't let you bully me anymore!"

**Narrator: Jasmine has met once again with her rival Jacob.**

**I thought you left.**

**Narrator: You can't get rid of me.**

**Get lost!**

**Narrator: Why you! Come over here and say that!**

**I'm good.**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back!**


	20. Chapter 20: A Rival

**Chapter 20: A Rival**

"Leafeon, use Grass Pledge! Riolu use Dig!" Leafeon stomped on the ground and tornadoes of grass surrounded both opponents. Riolu dug into the ground and stayed there while Jacob called the next move.

"Use Ice Beam!" Weavile froze the grass tornadoes and then Bayleef broke them with Solar Beam. "Use Energy Ball into the hole!" Bayleef created the sphere and shot it into the hole.

"Go Riolu!" Riolu was about to hit Weavile when it jumped. Riolu flipped backward and landed on the ground as the Energy Ball hit Weavile. "Now Leafeon, use Shadow Ball on Bayleef!" Leafeon shot the shadow orb and Bayleef used Vine Whip to break it, making me lose some points.

"Use Vine Whip!" Jacob commanded. Bayleef grabbed Riolu with its vines and Weavile froze Leafeon's feet to the ground.

"Leafeon, use Shadow Ball to free Riolu!" Leafeon shot the Shadow Ball but Bayleef put Riolu in front of itself to block it.

"You can't attack or else it will hurt Riolu," Jacob boasted. I had to think of something. That's it, Riolu's new move.

"Use Razor Leaf!" I cried.

"But Riolu," Leafeon argued.

"Just do it!" Leafeon swiped the leaf on its head through the air and sharp leaves came out.

"Block it," Jacob shouted. Bayleef held Riolu in front of its self and I called the next move.

"Riolu, use Shadow Sneak!" I called. Riolu freed his arms and then moved them in a circle. Riolu disappeared just as Razor Leaf was about to hit and reappeared above them. "Now use High Jump Kick on Weavile then use Force Palm on the ice!" Riolu bent his knee and smacked Weavile while Bayleef was hit by the sharp leaves. Riolu flipped back and placed his paw on the ice. It broke and then Weavile came and slashed Leafeon with its claws while Bayleef charged Solar Beam. Weavile grabbed Riolu and threw both of my pokemon into the air.

"Release it!" Jacob commanded. Bayleef released the beam and hit Leafeon and Riolu. They fell and hit the ground. "Now use a double Ice Punch, Weavile! And Bayleef, use Magical Leaf!" Weavile ran with both claws surrounded by snow, and hit Leafeon and Riolu. Riolu's arm was frozen and Leafeon's chest and shoulders were frozen. Bayleef swiped the leaf on its head through the air and colorful leaves shot toward both of them. They were hit and they both lay on the ground.

"Don't give up!" I cheered. "You can do this!"

"Just give it up," Jacob said. "You can't win." I gritted my teeth and then I heard something. 'Don't give up Jasmine. You can do it.' I looked up at the stands and saw N. He was watching contently with Pichu on his shoulder.

"Go Jasmine!" Pichu yelled. I looked at the time limit left: one minute. I faced toward the battlefield and saw Leafeon and Riolu standing up. The battle wasn't over yet.

"Riolu, use dig! And Leafeon, use back to back Shadow Ball!" Riolu dug into the ground and Leafeon fired as many Shadow Balls as she could. Weavile and Bayleef were so caught up in dodging the orbs, they forgot about Riolu. Riolu used Force Palm to make the ground explode and both opponents flew into the air. Riolu shot Aura Sphere and Leafeon used Aerial Ace right through it to make it look prettier. She hit the pokemon to the ground.

"Leafeon, use Giga Impact and Riolu, combine it with Aura Storm!" Leafeon swirled with colors and shot at Bayleef and Weavile while Riolu released the blue beam. The attacks combine to make what I called Giga Storm. Leafeon hit and both pokemon were knocked out with twenty-nine seconds left.

"The winner is Jasmine from VirbankCity!" The crowd roared out in cheers as I waved. Leafeon shot a Shadow Ball into the air like a firework. The crowd cheered louder as I received my ribbon. I walked back to where the contestants watched the contest. Ash and everyone were waiting there. They said that Riolu and Leafeon were great. I saw Jacob coming up.

"You did well," he said. "But next time don't expect to beat me."

"So do you do gym battles?" I asked unexpectedly. Jacob nodded. "Have you challenged the gym close to here?" Jacob narrowed his eyes.

"That gym is not legit," he said and walked away. I shrugged my shoulders and then we all went back to the PokemonCenter. I gave all six of my poke-balls to Nurse Joy so everyone could rest. I went back to the room when everyone was healed. Pichu was refusing to go in his poke-ball, just like Ash's Pikachu. I didn't mind though. I went in and nobody was in there except for N, who was sleeping on the bed. Everyone else was probably at lunch so I decided to do some research. I pulled out a chair and sat by the computer. I opened the internet and went onto Google.

"What are you doing?" Pichu asked and jumped onto the desk.

"I'm looking up something," I said. I typed in the box, 'What is a Void Cube?' and pressed enter. I clicked on the first result that came up and read the paragraph.

The Void Cube is a very rare object and only seven exist in the world. If one were to break to Void Cube and two people were to where each piece around there neck, it would help them to be connected. But both people would need to have a strong bond for them to be connected. The Void Cube will record everything that someone saw. If both halves are placed back together, the person wearing it would be able to see what happened to the other.

I stared at the screen in disbelief. I could find out why N hated battles. I could….. No, N is N and I shouldn't try to change him. I shut down the computer just as everyone came back from lunch.

"Man that was good," Ash said. He sat down on the bed making it bounce.

"Shh," I said and pointed to N. I saw N open his eyes and sit up. "Good morning," I said sarcastically. N laughed and then pulled his hat on his head. We all got ready to go to the next gym. I packed all my poke-balls and Pichu jumped on my hat. We all left the pokemonCenter and walked across town, stopping at some shops so Iris could get something. It was about five when we arrived at the gym. Man this city was big! It was a typical gym you would see, but it had something added. The whole thing was runned by electricity. I knocked on the door and a voice answered.

"Hello, what is the cause of your visit?"

"I'm here for a gym battle," I said.

"Then please help yourself," the machine said. A slot on the machine opened and hundreds of badges were in there.

"But a badge is supposed to be earned," I said.

"Please help yourself," the machine said again.

"I'm not leaving with out my gym battle I said and pounded on the door.

"Then you will be escorted of the premises by force." Two hands came out of the walls and grabbed me. Pichu jumped of my hat and I began to try and ply the hands off though it didn't work.

"What is going on?" N asked. The hands were about to throw me and I braced to hit the ground.

"Bisharp, use slash," I heard a voice say. I felt wind by me and then the hard ground. Pichu ran up to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I stood up and picked her up.

"Yeah," I said and looked forward. I saw a Bisharp and this guy. The side of his hair was spiked up and his front bang was curved in front of his nose.

"Its Grimsley of the elite four," Cilan said.

"You're quite determined," Grimsley said.

"I'm not just going to take a gym badge without a battle," I said.

"If you want a gym battle, follow me." I followed and looked behind me to see if everyone else was too. They were so I kept on walking.

It wasn't long before we came to this big tower. Grimsley led us inside and up an elevator.

"So where are we going?" Ash asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Grimsley answered. We reached the top and left the elevator. There was a couch and I could see the ocean. I saw a Lucario and it looked angry. It used Thunderbolt and hit me. I stood there, calm and not showing fear even though I didn't know a Lucario could use Thunderbolt.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. 'Don't let Pikachu attack,' I told N inside my head to see if he could hear me and he ran in front of Pikachu. I felt the bolts strength and Pichu was absorbing them.

"Stop Lucario," a guy's voice said. Lucario stopped using Thunderbolt and I fell to my knees. Pichu just held onto my hat, not showing any signs of being hurt. I shook my head and got up.

"Hey Sean," Grimsley said. "I've got a challenger here."

"I want to battle you in a battle in a gym battle," I said.

"Didn't you see the badges outside the gym? Just take on of those," Sean said and sat down.

"I want to earn my badges, not just take them!" Sean got up and left. I was puzzled by what he did. Grimsley took us to a café and the whole time I thought about Lucario and Sean. Grimsley told us that one day he met a trainer with a Riolu and beat him. The next time they battled, Grimsley was defeated. The battled day in and day out to see who the best in ForocaCity was. Then one day, they battled together against a poacher. They became best friends ever since then. Grimsley went on to become one of the Elite Four and Sean stayed in ForocaCity and became a gym leader. John, the waiter, brought us some sandwiches but I didn't eat any.

"We used to be best friends," Grimsley said. Sean walked in.

"The usual please," Sean said.

"Sean, how long have you been listening?" Cilan asked. Grimsley got up and went over to Sean.

"What happened to your spirit?" he asked.

"We're not kids anymore," Sean said. That set Grimsley off. He grabbed Sean shirt and threatened to punch him. "If you're going to punch me, do it." Grimsley let go of Sean.

"It's not even worth the effort," Grimsley said and turned away.

"Grimsley, why don't you battle Jasmine?" John said. Grimsley looked at me.

"I would be fine with it," I said.

"And Sean, the least you could do is watch the battle," John said.

"Whatever," Sean said. Sean got up and told us to follow him. He led us to the gym and opened the door by putting in a password on that machine. He led us over to the battlefield. Grimsley and I toke our place on the sides while everyone else sat on the stands, even John. N took Pichu because she wasn't going to battle. This little robot thing was going to be the referee, and that kind of freaked me out but I ignored it.

"This is a battle between Grimsley of the Elite Four, and the challenger, Jasmine. Each side will use three pokemon each. Now let the battle begin." The robot voice sent a chill down my spine.

"Go Bisharp," Grimsley said and threw his poke-ball. Bisharp came out and it looked really tough.

"Go Buizel!" I shouted. Buizel came out of his ball looking ready to battle. "Use Water Gun!" Buizel squirted water out of his mouth toward Bisharp.

"Dodge it, then use Slash," Grimsley commanded. Bisharp swiftly moved to the side and then ran at Buizel with a glowing blade. Buizel tried to dodge but Bisharp was too fast. Bisharp hit Buizel and he was knocked out.

"Buizel is unable to battle. Bisharp is the winner." I returned him to his poke-ball and pulled out another.

"Go Luxio!" I called. Luxio came out of his poke-ball and got ready to battle.

"An electric type isn't very affective against a steel type," Grimsley said. "I'm excited to see what you have planned.

"Luxio, use Thunderbolt!" Luxio shot bolts at Bisharp.

"Block it." Bisharp put its blades in front of it and the move was deflected. "Now use Night Slash." Bisharp's blades turned a purple color and it ran at Luxio. I waited and waited while Bisharp got closer then called the next move.

"Use Flash!" Luxio's whole body lit up the battlefield and Bisharp stopped attacking. "Now use Double Kick!" Luxio turned around and kicked Bisharp with both feet. Bisharp quickly recovered and ended up hitting Luxio with Night Slash.

"Luxio is unable to battle, the winner is Bisharp." I pulled out the poke-ball.

"You did great Luxio. Take a good rest," I said and returned Luxio to his poke-ball. Then, I pulled out my last one. I saw Sean get up and start to leave.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"I'm leaving. There's nothing else to see. It would be a waste of time," Sean said.

"You should watch this til the end," John said. Sean sat down and continued to watch.

"Go Riolu!" I shouted and threw my poke-ball. Riolu came out of the ball. "Use Dig!" Riolu dug into the ground.

"Use Shadow Ball," Grimsley commanded. Bisharp shot Shadow Ball into the hole and Riolu was knocked out of it. He got back up and we continued to battle.

"Use Force Palm!" Riolu ran up to Bisharp.

"Use Metal Sound." Bisharp clicked the two blades on his arm together and a loud and irritating sound came. Riolu stopped running. "Now use Aerial Ace." Bisharp ran and left a white trail behind it.

"Dodge it Riolu!" Riolu tried to get out of the way but Bisharp hit him and he was flung at the wall. Riolu fell to the ground and I went to one knee.

"Riolu are you alright?" I asked. Riolu pushed himself up to his feet. "Great, now use High Jump Kick!"

"That looks a lot like you back in the day," John said. I saw what Sean saw. His Riolu hit a tree and Sean bent down to see if his Riolu was okay. Then he commanded High Jump Kick against the poacher with a Magneton. I focused back on the battle. Riolu jumped and as he was about to hit Bisharp, it grabbed him and threw him back into the air.

"Use Hyper Beam," Grimsley said. Bisharp jumped and released a red and white beam at Riolu. It hit him and he went flying toward the wall.

"I've got you Riolu!" I shouted. I jumped and caught Riolu just before he hit the wall and I was smacked against the wall instead. "Are you okay?" Riolu looked up at me and nodded. He jumped off me and went back to the battle. I looked at Sean and he was amazed.

"Use Shadow Ball," Grimsley commanded. Bisharp shot the orb at Riolu.

"Dodge it, then use Aura Sphere!" I shouted. Riolu jumped and then shot the blue orb which hit Bisharp. Bisharp shot Hyper Beam at Riolu but he dodged it by using Dig.

"Now use Force Palm!" I called. The ground under Bisharp exploded and Bisharp flew into the air along with pieces of the ground. "Charge up Aura Storm!" Riolu put his paws together and created the blue sphere.

"Bisharp, use Giga Impact!" Grimsley shouted. Bisharp gained its balance and then shot at Riolu who was still charging up. I waited and waited and waited, and then Riolu sent the signal.

"Go for it!" I shouted. Riolu pushed his paws up and hit Bisharp just before it made contact. Dust whipped up and Riolu ran over to my side. Bisharp lay on the ground, unable to battle.

"Bisharp is unable to battle. The winner is Riolu," the creepy robot said. Grimsley started to take out another poke-ball but I stopped him.

"Grimsley," I called. "Thank you for the battle but I don't think I should push Riolu any further."

"I'm glad you care about your pokemon," Grimsley said. I picked up Riolu.

"You were wonderful," I said. Riolu jumped out of my arms.

"I will always try my best for you Jasmine," Riolu said. Everyone came down from the stands, including Sean.

"Jasmine, I think I will take up your offer on that battle," he said.

"Really?" I asked. Sean nodded.

"Will you come to the gym tomorrow?" Sean asked. I said yes.

"I'll be there too," Grimsley said. Cilan, Ash, Iris, N, and I all walked back to the PokemonCenter to get some rest. It was pretty dark outside and I could barely see a thing. I had Luxio walk with us and use Flash to light the road. It didn't take to long to walk to the PokemonCenter. I walked in and gave Nurse Joy Buizel, Luxio, and Riolu to have them healed. I waited in the lobby while everyone went to the room. Nurse Joy gave them all back and I returned them to their poke-balls. I switched out Sneasel with Buizel on the PC and then headed back to the room with Pichu on my shoulder.

"Will I get to battle with you in a gym battle?" Pichu asked.

"One day," I answered. "When you become strong enough."

"When will that be?"

"Well, I don't want to send you into battle if you're just going to get hurt. That wouldn't be fair to you." Pichu sighed and just thought to himself. When we got to the room, I went with Iris and changed into some sweatpants and a pink t-shirt. I couldn't get to sleep, so I snuck onto the balcony with my book and my stone. I looked at the stone and rolled it over in my hand. I placed it in my lap and then began to read some of the book.

Jasmine, you and Riolu are becoming stronger. Your bond is growing stronger and your hearts are starting to become one. One day, you two will be the strongest team ever. You just need to trust and believe in each other.

Something is on your mind so right now I want you to tell me what it is. Just write on a blank page with a pen.

I searched through my bag and found a pen. I wrote and other words appeared on the page.

'Do you know who my friend N is?'

'_Yes, he was your best and only friend in NuvemaTown but one day, you woke up and he was gone_.'

'He used to love and watch a pokemon battle at the school I went to but now, he couldn't hate it more.'

'_Some people change, Jasmine. If N doesn't like them, then you shouldn't try to change that_.'

'I know but, something doesn't feel right. I found out what the Void Cube is and I think I can see why N hates them.'

'_The choice is yours. If you need to know, then find out but make sure you are aware of the people around you_.' I closed the book and put everything away in my bag. Then, I fell asleep in my bed.


	21. Chapter 21: Pure Strength

**Chapter 21: Pure Strength**

**BOOOOOM**! I shot awake to the sound of thunder booming. Pichu was hiding under the covers. I went out to the balcony and saw clouds covering the sky. I saw lightning flash, and then bird pokemon fly from the trees. I heard the screen door open and turned around to see N there with Pichu on his shoulder.

"Hey N," I said and looked back at the black sky.

"Hi Jasmine," N said. "What are you doing up so early?"

"The thunder woke me up."

"Same here." I looked at N who was staring into the sky.

"N," I said. N looked at me. "Why don't you like pokemon battles?" N gave Pichu to me, and then walked back to the guys' room. I guess he didn't want to talk about it. I walked back to mine and Iris's room and Pichu and I went back to sleep.

AN: I'm going to skip the first part of the gym battle because I want to get somewhere really fast.

*AT THE GYM*

"C'mon Riolu!" Get up!" I shouted. Riolu returned to his feet. It was just Riolu and Lucario. Riolu had taken a lot of damage and we only got in one hit.

"Finish it up," Sean commanded. I had an idea. Lucario ran toward Riolu, ready to use Close Combat. I waited and Riolu had no doubts. Lucario was just about to hit Riolu.

"Use Shadow Sneak!" Riolu moved him arms in a circle and disappeared.

"That won't work," Sean said. Lucario jumped and hit the air. Riolu appeared and Lucario smacked him to the ground. Riolu could barely get up but he managed to. 'No matter how hard Jasmine tries, pokemon aren't meant for battles.' I looked toward N and he was getting up, ready to leave.

"Now use Aura Sphere!" Lucario shot the Aura Sphere and it hit Riolu. Riolu was smacked against the wall and he fell to the ground. N started walking toward the exit. Riolu was still able to battle. I felt his spirit coming to me, telling me it wasn't over.

"Go Riolu!" I shouted. Riolu stood up. He put his paws together and created a blue bone. He ran toward Lucario and hit him with it several times before it disappeared. Riolu learned Bone Rush. That move was super affective against Lucario.

"Finish it off with Aura Storm!" Riolu shot the blue beam and it hit Lucario, who couldn't do a thing about it. Lucario fell on the ground, unable to continue.

"Lucario is unable to battle, the winner is Riolu. The victory goes to Jasmine from VirbankCity." I was given the gym badge and I took all my pokemon to get some rest before we left. As soon as we had everything packed, we left for IcirusCity. It wasn't too far away.

Two days passed as we walked. Nothing happened. We stopped for lunch and had a few battles. N never spoke to me during those days. It was like he wasn't my friend anymore and I guess we weren't. Now, we were walking along a sidewalk in DriftveilCity.

"Looks like we will be parting with N in a little bit," Cilan said.

"Aw, that's too bad," Iris said. I just looked down at the ground as we walked. It was just a bit further to the PokemonCenter. Cilan said he was going to make the best food ever before N said goodbye. We walked and were about to cross the bridge, when Officer Jenny stopped us.

"Stop, you can't go any further," Officer Jenny said.

"Why not?" Ash asked.

"There's a Haxorus going on a rampage," Officer Jenny said. "No one is allowed to cross." I looked up. Pokemon don't attack for any reason. Officer Jenny wouldn't let us cross so I started running.

"Where are you going?" Cilan asked.

"I'm going to the next bridge," I answered. Everyone else followed me. The other bridge was closed too.

"Hey look," N said and pointed to the water. There was a boat in it. We were riding across when I felt water on my shoes. The boat had a hole in it.

"Pick it up, were sinking!" I shouted.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Ash said back. We finally made it across, but my jeans were soaked. I ignored it and ran straight down the street. As I turned the corner, I was almost hit by a Hyper Beam. There was a Haxorus with gleaming red eyes staring right at me. I didn't move and Haxorus didn't either but as soon as everyone turned the corner, it attacked again. Everyone moved except for me. I watched as the attack came closer to me and I closed my eyes and crossed my arms in front of me. I felt someone push my and then I hit the cold and hard paved road. I opened my eyes and saw Looker standing in front of me. I was disappointed because I thought N had finally accepted me as a friend again.

"Looks like you could use a hand," Looker said. He threw his little box thing and it created a yellow force field. The force field broke instantly. Looker picked it up and then he stared at N.

"Go Dragonite!" Iris commanded. Dragonite came out and was trying to calm down the Haxorus. I watched and didn't say anything. Then, I heard a noise. Something blue shot through the air and hit Dragonite. Dragonite's eyes turned red, and they both began attacking buildings. I heard something else. It sounded like a helicopter and sure enough, one landed. Colress and two goons stepped out. I could hear the machine in the back of it.

"Well, if it isn't N," Colress said.'

"Stop controlling Dragonite and Haxorus!" N demanded.

"Oh but you don't understand," Colress said. "I've increased their power by 120 percent."

"It's artificial power!" N shouted.

"N," I said. N didn't look at me. "That's their pure power."

"You should listen to her," Colress said.

"Why don't you just make things easier and come back to Team Plasma?" the girl said. N gritted his teeth.

"N," Ash said. N was apart of Team Plasma? It couldn't be. N would never forgive them.

"Never!" N shouted and ran in front of Dragonite and Haxorus. "You've got to stop! If you keep this up, you're bodies will give!" Haxorus took one look at N and then shot Hyper Beam.

"N!" I shouted. I ran over and pushed him out of the way. Hyper Beam hit me and I flew toward a building. I got up and threw my poke-ball, even though my whole body was filled with pain.

"Sneasel! Use Ice Beam." Sneasel came out of her poke-ball and froze the ground under Haxorus.

"Charizard! Use Dragon Tail!" Ash said as he threw the poke-ball. Charizard came out and tried to get Dragonite to the ground.

"Now Sneasel, use Ice Beam again!" Sneasel shot ice out of her mouth and froze Haxorus to the ground. Haxorus quickly broke free and Sneasel used Ice Beam to freeze him back again. "Keep it up." Sneasel didn't stop using Ice Beam so Haxorus couldn't break free.

"What are you doing? Haxorus is getting hurt!" Iris screamed. I could tell she was upset.

"Sneasel, please stop," N said.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," I said. I slowly walked toward Haxorus. The book told me that I could help pokemon if I just trusted my heart and right now, this is what my heart was telling me.

"Sneasel please stop!" N screamed. Sneasel felt like she was doing the wrong things and stopped. I didn't tell her to continue and I reached Haxorus. Haxorus had already begun to break the ice of its feet. I trusted my heart and placed my hand on Haxorus's heart.

"Don't let them take you over," I said and closed my eyes. "Control your own self. Don't let them manipulate you." I heard the ice break, and felt myself be hit by Hyper Beam again. I hit the hard building again and fell on my side.

"Jasmine!" Ash yelled with worry in his voice. I slowly got up and opened my eyes. Haxorus was completely fine and wasn't under the control of Team Plasma anymore. I was in real pain but I kept on at it. Ash focused back on Charizard. "Use Flamethrower!" Charizard let loose a giant row of flames and Dragonite dodged. The flames hit the helicopter and I heard an explosion. Dragonite used Dragon Rush but Charizard dodged. Dragon Rush kept going and hit N. Colress sighed.

"They've broken the machine," Colress said.

"Everybody get back," the Plasma girl commanded. Everyone from Team Plasma gather in the helicopter just as fog started coming. I fell to my knees, exhausted from taking hits from Haxorus. But I was fine compared to N.

"Jasmine are you okay?" Iris asked.

"I'm fine. But what about N?" I asked. I got back up and ran over to N. He was lying on the ground with his eyes closed. I went to one knee next to him. That hurt me a lot more "N, are you okay?" N slightly opened his eyes.

"Jasmine," N said. Then, he closed his eyes again. The fog grew a lot thicker and I saw four figures emerge from the fog. Two of them were the pokemon Gardevoir and Gothitelle. The other two were girls and were quite the same. One had blonde hair and yellow eyes and was wearing a blue blouse with a yellow and white, long skirt and blue, flat shoes. The other girl had pink eyes and hair and was wearing a green jacket like thing, pink, flat shoes, and a pink and white, long skirt. They came toward all of us and the pink haired girl raised her hand and the Gardevoir used Psychic to pick up N.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked a bit too loud. This time, the yellow-haired girl raised her hand and Gardevoir use Psychic to pick me up as well. They started walking away and I was confused.

"Where are you taking them?" Cilan asked. They didn't answer.

"Let's follow them," Ash said. I heard their footsteps behind me. I tried to get out of the Psychic but every time I moved. Gardevoir only held on tighter. I stopped moving and relaxed and Gardevoir loosened its grip. They walked for a while and N still wasn't responding. The fog still surrounded us and I couldn't see where we were going. Gardevoir was really tired.

"You don't have to carry me, Gardevoir," I said. Gardevoir suddenly dropped me and then caught me just before I hit the ground. I laughed and Gardevoir set me on the ground gently. As I got up, Ash came up to me.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine," I said "Gardevoir just joked around with me." The fog cleared and we saw this pond. The pink haired girl lowered her and Gardevoir placed N in the water. The water glowed and N opened his eyes. Then, both girls turned.

"You three shouldn't have come here," the yellow haired girl said and pointed at Ash, Cilan, and Iris.

** Oooo, surprise ending. I was not expecting that to happen.**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back!**


	22. Chapter 22: Harmed in More Ways Than One

**Chapter 22: Harmed in More Ways Than One**

"You three shouldn't have come here," the yellow haired girl said and pointed at Ash, Cilan, and Iris.

"You should go now," the girl with pink hair said. Gothitelle turned around and spread its arms out. It picked Ash, Cilan, and Iris up.

"Wait," N said. Gothitelle let go and N was helped up by the two girls. "Everything is fine. Ash and his friends have strong connections with their pokemon. You could ask Pikachu." Pikachu cheered loudly right away and I smiled. He said 'Ash is my best friend ever!'

"Both pokemon have belief in them," the pink haired girl said. I was confused at what they said.

"It seems that, just like N and Jasmine, these girls can understand the language of pokemon," Cilan said.

N nodded his head and said, "They are valuable friends."

"What is this place?" Iris asked.

"This is our hidden place," N answered. I looked around and saw wild pokemon like Patrat, Deerling, Audino, and Cottonee. They looked at us with worry.

"Those are humans," one Deerling said.

"What are they doing here?" Patrat asked.

"Please come inside," the yellow haired girl said.

"Wait, who are you?" Cilan said.

"I'm Anthea," the pink haired girl said.

"And I'm Concordia," the yellow haired girl said. They led us into the house not too far from here. It was full of pokemon when we entered. They hid in rooms and behind corners when we walked by. I was still in a lot of pain but I showed the pokemon that I wasn't going to hurt them. A Pidove flew onto N's arm.

"I see you can fly now," N said and laughed as Pidove poked him. Ash tried to pet the Pidove but it knocked his hand away with its wing and flew away.

"You see," Concordia said. "All the pokemon here have been injured by pokemon."

"In more ways than one," Anthea finished. "Some trainers have abused their pokemon; some of them have been hurt by traps from poachers, and a many more things." They led us to a room where pokemon were resting and some of them were wrapped in bandages.

"For years we've been taking care of the pokemon who have been injured," N said. All of the pokemon ran away upon seeing us, except an Audino who couldn't find a way out. It ran to the corner. Ash tried to go near but Concordia stopped him.

"Don't go near her," Concordia said.

"She doesn't trust a single soul, not even N," Anthea said.

"We have to care for her silently when she is asleep," N said. I walked toward Audino and she shot Hidden Power at me. I didn't move and let it hit me, adding onto my pain. When I was halfway from where Audino was, I lied on the ground, flat on my stomach. I stared into Audino's eyes and put my hand palm up and out. Audino stepped slowly toward me, taking in everything I did. Finally she was at the tips of my fingers. I slowly opened my mouth to show her that I was going to talk.

"It's okay," I said. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. No one will." Audino looked into my eyes.

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise," I said. Audino sensed the pain that ran through me and she touched the palm of my hand. I felt a cool wave go through my body and the pain left along with it. I looked at my arm which was full of scratches and they disappeared.

"Audino is using Heal Pulse," Cilan said. Audino stepped back a few feet and looked at me. I smiled and sat up.

"Thank you," I said. I looked toward everyone else and they were staring at me in awe. Especially Anthea and Concordia. I looked back toward Audino.

"What about them?" Audino asked.

"You can trust them," I said. "They can speak the language of pokemon just like me." Audino slowly went past me and up to Ash. Ash put his hand on Audino and she closed her eyes and acted like Ash was going to hit her. Ash gently pet her and she smiled at Ash. I looked behind Anthea and Concordia. N wasn't here. I left the room and looked all around the whole house. All the pokemon were running past me and running into me. They weren't afraid of me anymore. I didn't find N in the house so I looked outside, and sure enough, he was sitting under a tree. I silently climbed into the tree and hung my legs of the branch above N. I suddenly flew down with my legs still holding onto the branch and faced N upside down.

"Hey," I said. N jumped a bit, surprised that I was there. Then, he got up and started walking. My legs let go of the tree and I flipped around to land of my feet. I walked beside N as we went through the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked. N didn't answer me so I stood in front of him. "N, why aren't you talking to me?"

"Because you keep pokemon in poke-balls and say it's okay to battle," N said. "Now you need to leave." Fog started to surround me and I watched as N slowly disappeared. I tried to run after him, but I ended up hitting a rock wall. The fog cleared and I was on a rock mountain. It wasn't far from a forest but I doubted that N's home was in there since Team Plasma was after him. I didn't really know where I was and now I was separated from Ash and the gang. I called out Riolu to comfort me.

"Hi Jasmine," Riolu greeted.

"Hi Riolu," I said.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. But I can try to see if my Xtransceiver will show us." I tapped a few buttons and I got a signal. Then I opened up the map. We were close to Icirus City so we couldn't be too far from Driftveil.

"So?" Riolu asked. I showed him my Xtransceiver and told him where we were. "Where's N and Ash and everyone." I told Riolu what happened.

"I'm not sure if N is really my friend anymore," I said and looked down.

"But doesn't he still have the half Void Cube?" Riolu asked. "If he wasn't your friend anymore, he wouldn't have it." Riolu was right. Maybe if I could hear N's thoughts still, we were still friends, just maybe. I closed my eyes and I felt Riolu's paw on my heart. He was trying to hear me. 'I've never gone back since that incident two years.' My eyes shot open and Riolu was looking at me just like I was looking at him.

"Did you hear it?" I asked Riolu nodded. I continued to listen but heard nothing more. An hour had passed while I was listening. I stopped when I heard voices. I quickly climbed up the rocky hill and hid behind a rock. I saw Team Plasma members walk by with machines. I had a felling that they were up to no good. I slowly followed them without being seen.

"I found it," one of them said. The other one put down the small machine and flipped a switch on it. That was weird; I thought that there were three of them. I heard a loud noise but that was it. I felt someone pull my arms behind me and then I was locked in a metal circle thing. That must have been what they used to capture people.

"Hey!" I said and tried to move. One of them held onto the bar to make sure I didn't escape. I saw Riolu locked in one too. The guy pushed us behind the machine and I watched as the wall seemed to turn into air. Behind it was a forest. That must have been where N and his sisters were hiding.

"You're going to lead us to N," one of them said.

"Excuse me," I said with attitude. "N is my friend

"You'll do it of you know what is good for your pokemon." One of them pressed a button and I saw the metal ring around Riolu tighten and I could feel that he was in pain. Riolu couldn't use Shadow Sneak because his arms were trapped. It tightened more and I gave in.

"Stop!" I yelled. "I'll do it." Riolu's ring grew but it was still tight enough to hold him. I started walking with those guys following closely behind. I led them to where the house was.

"Perfect," they all said. One of them called out a Magnemite and the other two had a Liepard and a Herdier. They commanded for them to use attacks and it hurt all the pokemon in the forest. Dust was whipped up but I could still see. I saw N and his sisters come out.

"Stop this instant!" N said. They only laughed.

"We came here to fulfill our mission so why don't you three come over here." They threatened to keep attacking the pokemon and the forest but Ash, Cilan, and Iris blocked the attacks and hurt their pokemon in the process. N watched and couldn't take it anymore. The dust cleared and everyone saw me and Riolu. They continued to attack and some of those attacks hit me. I dodged most of them though. I was tired and N gave in.

"Stop," N said. "If I go with you, you will release Jasmine and leave this place."

"No N!" Ash said. "You all need to get the pokemon out of here while we hold them up." I peered over at a Lillipup and I knelt down.

"Can you come and break this for me?" I asked. The Lillipup hesitated at first but helped me get free. I saw N and his sisters fleeing. I saw three other Team Plasma members running behind the trees to my right. No one knew that they had called for backup, not even me. I followed them, telling Riolu to stay behind, and hid myself so they didn't know I was following them. I lost them I thought I was lost but then I heard a scream. I picked up a tree branch and started running to where I heard the scream. It came again and I ran faster. This time, I heard N's voice.

"You leave them be!" N said. I was really close so I climbed a tree and swung silently from vine to vine until I saw N and the Team Plasma members. They got Anthea and Concordia trapped with the metal rings. N was avoiding the attacks from the Liepard and trying to get his sisters free. Every time he went near them, two Magneton used Thunderbolt to push him back. N was exhausted and finally got hit by Liepard's Night Slash. They locked him in the metal ring but he kept struggling to get free.

"Give it up," one of the Plasma goons said.

"Never!" N shouted. I jumped down from the tree branch and kicked one of the goons away. Then I used the tree branch to hit the other two. I ran over to N and was about to opened the ring when Liepard hit me with Shadow Ball. I was forced back but I didn't fall. I was about to reach for my poke-ball, but then I remembered Anthea and Concordia and didn't take it out. I transformed into a Pikachu and ran forward with Quick Attack.

"Use Night Slash." Liepard's claw turned dark and it quickly slashed me. I slid back and then used Thunderbolt.

"Use Thunderbolt." One Magneton used Thunderbolt which powered through mine. Thunderbolt hit me and I was thrown forcefully at a tree. I stood back on my feet and transformed into a Monferno. I used Flamethrower on the Magneton which dodged and then went in for Mach Punch. One Magneton used Gyro Ball and then Liepard used Aerial Ace to throw me at the ground. Magneton used Thunderbolt then Liepard used Shadow Ball. I used Flamethrower and managed to hit one of the Magneton but was stopped by the other when it used Gyro Ball and smacked me at the tree. I lost my focus and transformed back into myself. I was sitting under the tree breathing heavily. I pushed back to my feet but fell right back to my knees. I looked at my ankle and it was very swollen. I held it.

"Do you give up yet?" I gritted my teeth. I was hurt and I couldn't battle anymore. 'Please just give up Jasmine. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. If you give up I'll tell them anything they want if they won't hurt you.' N's voice rang in my head and I looked at him at him. He was standing in front of his sisters. He loved them and I was going to fight.

"Isn't that cute? You want to protect him." The Plasma goons were taunting me even though they knew I couldn't fight.

"If you hurt him I'll," I said.

"You'll what?" One of them pulled out a control and pressed a button. I looked at N again and saw him getting shocked. I has to do something even if it meant our friendship, I couldn't let them hurt N. I slowly reached into my bag and pulled out poke-ball while all of them watched N suffer.

"Go Buizel!" I called and Buizel came out. They all looked back at me.

"Liepard use Night Slash." Liepard's paw turned dark and it ran toward Buizel. I transformed into a Liepard and ran no matter how much it hurt. I used Night Slash to counteract with Liepard.

"Buizel use Ice Beam!" I called as I hit Liepard. I continued to fight Liepard while Buizel hit a Magneton with Ice Beam and froze it. While Liepard was off guard I landed a Night Slash and knocked it out. I transformed back because I couldn't fight anymore.

"Use Thunderbolt." Magneton used Thunderbolt and scored a direct hit. "Now Gyro Ball." Magneton spun really fast and knocked Buizel toward the tree. It continued to use Thunderbolt and hit Buizel several times.

"C'mon Buizel!" I cheered. 'Jasmine, please stop.' His voice in my head was desperate but I wasn't going to give up. Buizel was trying to get on his feet.

"Don't give up! You can do it!" Buizel pushed himself straight to his feet. He let out a cry and started glowing. He grew in height and his tail doubled in size and strength. He gained a blade on each arm and the floatation sac wrapped around his back. Buizel had evolved into a Floatzel. I smiled and Floatzel let out on more cry before attacking. His blades glowed and grew as he ran and hit the Magneton and knocking it out. All the Plasma pokemon were returned and they all ran way. I dropped to the ground, dead from all the attacking. I felt myself slowly blacking out and I saw fog. Then I heard Ash and everyone coming. Riolu ran to my side. Floatzel cut the metal rings from their sides.

"You brought them here," Concordia said.

"No you've got it wrong," Ash said.

"We're not your enemies," Cilan said.

"I'd like to believe that," N said. I blacked out.

**Narrator: Jasmine had barely won in fight with Team Plasma… Aren't you going to cut me off?**

**(Texting on phone) Huh, oh, I'll do it later.**

**Narrator: It seems as if N wants to protect her as much as Jasmine wants to protect him. Stay tuned to find out what happens next!**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Bond

**Chapter 23: The Bond Between People and Pokemon**

I felt something wet and sticky on my cheek. I laughed and then pushed it away. I felt it again.

"Stop," I laughed and opened my eyes. I saw a vine covered ceiling and felt Riolu by my side. Floatzel was sitting on the ground licking my cheek. I was in N's home but why? My heart skipped a beat when I remembered Pichu. I swung my feet to the ground and was about to get up when I felt pain in my ankle. I remembered it was still swollen but I think I could still walk on it. I slowly got up with a lot of the weight on my other ankle.

"Are you okay?" Riolu asked.

"I think so," I said. I started to walk and almost fell down but Floatzel caught me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Floatzel asked me.

"It doesn't hurt too much to walk on it," I said. I walked out of the room and into the vine covered hallway. I walked to the left and called Pichu. I walked into almost every room calling her. Finally, I saw Pichu run off with some Mincino. I found the entrance and opened the door. Floatzel and Riolu came with me to make sure that I was okay. I walked through the woods and admired that the pokemon had a home away from danger. I looked forward and something swung down from the tree.

"Whoa!" I yelled and fell down. Floatzel used Ice Beam and hit the tree because he didn't want to hurt anything. I looked up and N was hanging from the tree with his hat on the ground. He laughed and jumped down to help me up. I saw that his hands were wrapped in bandages all the way up to his elbows. I looked at him and he tried to pull his sleeve down farther than it went. Floatzel helped me get up and N just looked to the side. "N." He looked at me.

"Yeah," N said.

"Are you alright?" N just looked toward the sky which was his way of saying no. "Is it something I did?"

"No it's what I did." N faced me. "I'm sorry." I smiled and pulled his hand. I started running and N followed far behind.

"Step it up princess," I called. I looked back and N laughed.

"Did you just call me a princess?"

"Yes and I won't take it back until you run a bit faster." N speed up and we ran until I tripped over a rock and rolled along the grass. Doing this reminded me of when we were little. N held out his hand and helped me up.

"Now do you take it back?" N asked as he pulled me up. I brushed off the front of my shirt.

"Nope," I said and started running. Then, I stopped. Something wasn't right. N caught up to me and noticed I wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel something." I closed my eyes as I listened to the wind and the pokemon.

"_Something's wrong_."

"_It's them again_." I opened my eyes.

"C'mon," I said and pulled N until he was running after me. He stopped. "N c'mon.!"

"I just need a second." I heard something and then pulled N to the ground. A Razor Wind went right over us and hit a tree which sliced it right in half. N got back up and we ran faster and faster. N tripped and fell but I helped him up. Floatzel and Riolu were waiting in the same place I left them. I got out their poke-balls and returned them. I continued to run with N following. My ankle was stinging really bad and N could tell but I kept on running.

"Let's get back to the house," N said.

"No," I said. "They'll be expecting that."

"Who?"

"I think Team Plasma came back. We need to find Anthea and Concordia."

"They left a little while ago. I can send Gothitelle to tell them." N and I split up. I ran to the house and hoped that Team Plasma wasn't in their. I peered around every corner I turned to check if they were there. Once I found Audino, she told me that Team Plasma wasn't in here.

"Pichu," I called. I heard her cry and then saw a bolt of electricity. I ran over to where I saw it and Pichu was using Thunder Shock. "Pichu." Pichu stopped and looked over at me.

"Jasmine," she said. "I learned to use a new move."

"That's great but we need to leave."

"Why?"

"It's Team Plasma. You need to go in your poke-ball so they can't use the machine to control you." Pichu understood and I returned her. I was about to tell all of the pokemon to hide but they did it before I said it. I turned around and closed my eyes as I was pinned to the floor. When I opened my eyes, I saw a pokemon, a large one. It was covered with white fur except for its face, tail, and claws. It had its two front paws on my shoulder and its black claws were digging into my skin. Its eyes were gleaming red and I saw the pointed teeth in its mouth. Coming out of its head was a black horn; it almost looked like a crescent moon. On top of its head was white fur and in the middle was a black spot. I breathed heavily and watched the pokemon growl. I had no idea what pokemon this was. I stared into its gleaming red eyes. It was hurt. Even though I couldn't see its injuries because if I looked away, it would attack but I could tell it was hurt. It stared into my eyes, stopping its growling. After a few seconds, it shook its head and roared before running away. I breathed heavily and lied on the ground, thinking about what had just happened. Team Plasma wasn't here. It was just the pokemon attacking because it was injured. I slowly got up and looked at my shoulder. It was scraped. I exhaled and then walked out to find N.

"Jasmine!" he called. "Jasmine!"

"I'm right here," I said. I heard the bushes rustle and N ran out. He pulled at my hand.

"C'mon, we need to leave," N said. I kept my feet where they were. N looked back at me and was about to speak when he saw my shoulder. "What happened?" I didn't want to tell N what had really happened so I lied.

"I was running and a tree branch scraped me," I said.

"We need to leave," N said and tugged at my arm.

"No, Team Plasma isn't here," I said. "It was just my Honchkrow practicing." I must have lied really good because N believed me.

"Maybe Audino can help." N and I went back into the house and found Audino. She used Heal Pulse and fixed my shoulder but my ankle wasn't something she could fix. I sat on the couch by N and thought for a while. That was a beautiful pokemon. The red eyes that seemed to sparkle, the graceful movements.

"Do you know what pokemon it was?" N asked. I jumped a bit because he hadn't said a thing. How did he know? N laughed and explained. "I can hear your thoughts, you know. But I don't know how."

"I can hear your thoughts too," I said.

"How do we do it?" N asked. I reached for the clip on the back of my neck. I took off my half Void Cube and showed it to N.

"These cubes connect us to each other. We have a bond so strong that we can hear each other's hearts." N was quiet again and I let my pokemon out of their poke-balls. Riolu, Leafeon, Honchkrow, Floatzel, Pichu, and Sneasel came out. Everyone looked at Sneasel and she waved at them.

"This is Sneasel everyone," I said. Everyone went over and said hi.

"Jasmine," Leafeon whispered. She pointed at N and I looked to see him asleep. I didn't want to wake him up.

"How about we go do some training?" I asked everyone. They all nodded and we walked out, making sure not to wake N up. Once we were out, I had to choose who would go first to battle.

"Can I battle first?" Honchkrow asked. I said yes and then told Leafeon to battle with him.

"Leafeon use Shadow Ball!" Leafeon created the purple ball and then released it at Honchkrow. "Now Honchkrow use your wings to hit it back and Leafeon, use Leaf Blade to break it." Honchkrow spun around as he smacked the Shadow Ball toward Leafeon. The leaf on Leafeon's head glowed and she sliced the Shadow Ball in half which made it go right past her and hit the trees.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Sneasel asked.

"I think Honchkrow will because flying types are strong against grass types," Floatzel answered.

"But Leafeon knows other moves than grass types," Riolu said. "So I think she's going to win."

"Honchkrow! Use Sky Drop!" Honchkrow dove toward Leafeon and picked her up with his talons. He flew up into the air, flipped over, and launched Leafeon at the ground. "Leafeon, use Razor Leaf!" Leafeon twisted her body and used her leaf to shoot sharp leaves at Honchkrow. Leafeon hit the ground and the Razor Leaf hit Honchkrow. Leafeon got back n her feet and Honchkrow remained in the air.

"Both of you use Aerial Ace!" Honchkrow folded his wings to his side and dove downward, leaving a white trail behind him. Leafeon ran forward at full speed and left a white trail as she jumped to make contact with Honchkrow. The moves collided and both pokemon hit the ground. They both got back up, but they had taken some damage. "Okay, you two should take a break." Leafeon and Honchkrow walked back to my side and waited for the next battle.

"Can I please go?" Sneasel asked with excitement. I nodded and she ran to the middle of the clearing.

"Who wants to battle her?" I asked.

"I will," Floatzel said and walked over to face Sneasel. There was a size difference but that didn't hurt Sneasel's spirit.

"Floatzel, use Hydro Pump!" Floatzel created a circle of water which turned into a beam of water and it shot at Sneasel. "Sneasel use Shadow Claw!" Sneasel's claw turned a purple color and she pushed it right in the middle of the beam of water which made it go in different directions.

"Floatzel, use Iron Tail and Sneasel use Ice Punch!" Both of them stopped their current attacks and switched attacks. Floatzel jumped into the air and his tail turned an iron color. Sneasel ran and her fist swirled with snow. Floatzel was about to hit Sneasel with Iron Tail but she intercepted with Ice Punch which froze Floatzel's tail. Floatzel smashed the ice by hitting his tail against the ground.

"You're good," Floatzel said.

"You're not bad yourself," Sneasel said.

"Floatzel, use Sacred Sword and Sneasel use Metal Claw!" The blue blades on Floatzel's arms grew longer and glowed. Sneasel's claws turned an iron color and they both ran at each other. They swiftly moved past each other and you couldn't tell which move landed. They stood with their backs facing each other, Sneasel with her claws crossed, and Floatzel with his blades almost touching his back. They both looked at each other and Floatzel gave his one fang smile which made me think that Sacred Sword landed. Sneasel snickered a bit and Floatzel fell to one knee.

"Looks like Metal Claw landed," I said. "I want both of you to rest." Floatzel and Sneasel shook hands or whatever they had and took a seat by me to watch the last battle: Riolu vs. Pichu. They both walked out and faced each other. Pichu was trying to scare Riolu by letting little bolts out of her cheeks but it didn't work.

"Riolu use Aura Sphere!" Riolu launched the blue orb at Pichu. "Pichu use Thunder Shock!" Pichu let out bolts and the two moves zoomed toward each other. Just before the moves collided, Razor Wind came and blocked them both. Riolu and Pichu both looked toward where it came from. The pokemon from before jumped out of the bushes and charged at me. Pichu used Thunder Shock and it fell to the ground. I ran over to it and it growled. It was too weak to hurt me so I went closer.

"Honchkrow, get N," I said. Honchkrow took off and I returned everyone to their poke-balls except Pichu. I looked at its legs and they were scratched. Its front right leg was cut really bad.

"I'm sorry," Pichu said. I smiled and petted her head.

"Don't worry," I said. "You didn't know." I saw the pokemon look at me and its eyes said that it was in pain. I petted its head gently and it closed its eyes again. The poor thing. I gently ran my fingers along the black horn that came out of its head.

"Jasmine!" I turned around and saw N riding Honchkrow. Honchkrow landed and N jumped off. N ran over and went to his knees next to the pokemon. "Don't worry, my friend, we'll help you." N tried to pet the pokemon but it just growled and bared its teeth. N pulled his hand away and looked at me.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. N thought for a second while I petted the pokemon.

"We could ask the forest pokemon to help," N said. "But we'll need a large pokemon to carry most of the weight. I'll be right back." N ran off into the forest and I returned Honchkrow and brought out Sneasel.

"Go to the little pond over that way," I said and pointed in the direction opposite of the house. "Freeze the water then break the ice and put it in here." I handed Sneasel a cloth from in my bag and she left right away. I continued to pet the pokemon. I got out my pokedex and checked what pokemon it was.

_Absol, the disaster pokemon. It has the ability to foretell natural disasters and appears when it senses danger. As a result, it was mistaken as the pokemon who brought doom with every step it took._

I put my pokedex away as N came back. There was only one pokemon with him. It was Gardevoir.

"Please help this pokemon," N said. He had many grass type pokemon following him like Servine, Roselia, and Pansage. They all used Vine Whip and carried the pokemon. I transformed into Krookodile and helped carry the injured pokemon. Pichu went under Absol and pretended she was really strong. We arrived at the house and we placed Absol in the room where pokemon were healed. I transformed back and found Audino. I asked her if she would heal the pokemon but she refused because she said it brought disasters. When I went back to the room, N was trying to help Absol but it wouldn't let him. Absol threatened to bite N but I stopped it.

"Why won't he let me help?" N asked.

"I don't know," I said and looked at Absol. He tried to get up but I said that he needed to rest. I got out a potion from my bag. "This is going to sting a little so please stay calm." I sprayed the potion on the little scratches and then the big one. Then, I wrapped his right leg in a bandage.

"Jasmine, I got the ice," Sneasel said as she walked in. Sneasel handed be the cloth of ice and I placed it on Absol's leg. N and I walked out of the room and closed the door. I told N I was going to have the last training battle and he wanted to watch. I walked behind the house and called out Riolu.

"Is it finally time for my battle?" Riolu asked even though he knew the answer. Pichu jumped off my shoulder and they faced each other.

"Riolu use Dig!" Riolu quickly dug into the ground. "Feel Riolu's movements in the ground." Pichu closed her eyes and lifted her ears. Then, she jumped into the air as Riolu came out of the ground. "Use Thunder Shock!" Pichu shot the bolt at Riolu and it landed.

"Riolu, use Aura Sphere!" Riolu landed and then hit Pichu while she was still in the air with Aura Sphere. Pichu hit the ground but she got back on her feet. "Use Echoed Voice!" Pichu inhaled deeply, then let out a ear-piercing noise. Riolu cover his ears and Pichu went in to use Doubleslap.

"Use High Jump Kick!" Riolu jumped into the air and bent his knee. "Now, Pichu, use the move that Pikachu taught you." Pichu ran and electricity went around her. She jumped and Riolu came down. The moves made contact and it created an explosion. Once the smoke cleared, Pichu and Riolu were facing each other.

"You've gotten stronger, Pichu," I said. They both let battle mode.

"I've got to agree," Riolu said. Pichu jumped up to my shoulder and I returned Riolu.

"They were both excellent," N said. I remember something that I was going to ask but I was stopped. I felt something hit me and I hit the wall. Gothitelle appeared along with Anthea and Concordia. They both ran to N while Gothitelle held me with Psychic.

"Are you okay?" Anthea asked.

"I'm fine," N said.

"Don't worry about me," I said sarcastically.

"Quiet," Concordia said. Gothitelle tightened Psychic and I was starting to lose air. When I felt that I was going to faint, I felt air in my lungs. Gothitelle dropped me and I breathed in refreshing air. N ran to my side.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I got up and looked forward. Absol was baring his teeth at Gothitelle. When Anthea and Concordia tried to get close, he growled and they went back. I went over to Absol.

"I'm fine Absol," I said. Absol licked my cheek and I laughed.

"N, when you sent Gothitelle, we thought something happened to you," Anthea said.

"I'm fine, it was just Absol," N said. They both apologized to me and then we all went inside.

"N, I need to ask you something," I said.

"What is it?" N asked.

"Where are Ash, Cilan, and Iris?" Everyone went quiet and it was like this until Concordia spoke up.

"They led Team Plasma here," Concordia said. I shook my head.

"No they didn't," I said. "They would never do that. They may not know much about you but they wouldn't betray their friends."

"They did," Anthea said. I got up and left the house with Absol following. Once we were out, I turned on my Xtransceiver. I called the Icirus City Pokemon Center. It rang a few times and then Nurse Joy answered.

"Hello what can I do for you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Hi, has a boy named Ash arrived at the Pokemon Center yet?" I asked.

"Why yes. They arrived just a few minutes ago. Would you like me to get them?"

"No thanks. I just called to know." I heard Nurse Joy's Audino call and then the phone hung up. I looked over at Absol. "Can you please use Teleport to here?" I showed Absol where we were and where we needed to go. Absol nodded and within seconds, we were standing outside the Pokemon Center in Icirus City.

** Finally! I'm done. Do you know how long that took? My sister nagged and nagged me wanting to use the computer the second I got on.**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back!**


	24. Chapter 24: Breaking Ice

**Chapter 24: Breaking Ice**

I entered the Pokemon Center and Absol went with me. He growled at everyone that tried to go past me.

"It's okay, Absol," I said. Absol stopped growling but he kept an eye on the people that came near me. I looked around and saw Pikachu wandering after Axew. I think they were lost. "Pikachu." Pikachu perked up his ears and looked at me. Then he tugged on Axew and they both ran toward me.

"I'm glad we found you," Pikachu said.

"I can't find Iris," Axew said.

"Do you remember where they were going?" I asked.

"I think they were going to sleep," Pikachu answered. There were a lot of rooms in the PokemonCenter and we couldn't go check every single one. Absol started to tug on my sleeve and then ran down one of the halls.

"Absol," I called. "Where are you going?" I ran after Absol and Pikachu and Axew were running after me. Absol waited for me to catch up and then ran down the left hallway. We all followed and I would check to see if they were still there. Absol finally stopped in front of a door and looked at me. He wasn't talking to tell me something. Absol threw his head toward the door so I knocked on it.

"We're here!" Pichu shouted. I laughed and Ash opened the door.

"Jasmine!" he said. "Where have you been?" I didn't want to answer his question so I just said something else.

"I think someone got lost," I said. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and Axew ran to Iris. I went in and sat down on one of the four beds. Absol sat on the ground next to my feet.

"I was so worried about you Axew," Iris said and hugged her pokemon. "Thank you Jasmine."

"Who's this pokemon?" Ash asked.

"This is Absol," I said. Ash tried to pet Absol but he growled.

"Why did Absol do that?" Ash asked. I placed my hand on Absol's head and looked into his eyes.

"I don't know," I said. I remembered my gym battles and asked if we could stop at the gym tomorrow. It was decided since Ash loved to watch my battles. I went to bed and thought about who I was going to use tomorrow. It was an Ice type gym. I used Riolu in the last battle. Okay, I'm going to use Luxio, Floatzel, and Pichu. Pichu jumped on the bed and asked if I was awake.

"Can I go do some training with Pikachu?" Pichu asked.

"Yes, but be careful," I said. Pichu jumped off the bed and I dozed off.

*At the Gym*

"Let the battle begin!" the referee called.

"Go, Floatzel!" I threw the poke-ball and Floatzel came out, showing off the blades on his arms.

"Go, Vanillish," Brycen said.

"Start it off with Hydro Pump!" Floatzel created the circle of water and it beamed toward Vanillish.

"Use Acid Armor." Vanillish disappeared and Hydro Pump went past and it appeared again. This was going to be a tough battle. "Use Ice Beam." Vanillish shot Ice Beam and froze Floatzel to the ground. Floatzel tried to break it but Vanillish used Icicle Spear and broke it for him. Floatzel fell to one knee but got back up.

"Use Aqua Jet!" Swirling water appeared around Floatzel and he jetted toward Vanillish.

"Use Acid Armor." Vanillish disappeared and Floatzel stopped Aqua Jet right when he went past the spot where it was.

"I thought you would do that," I said. "Use Iron Tail!" Floatzel turned around as his tail turned an iron color and swung it toward Vanillish.

"Use Mist." Vanillish spite out mist and Floatzel hit the ground. Mist surrounded Floatzel and I couldn't see him.

"Floatzel!" I called.

"Use Blizzard." I heard Floatzel's cry and then the fog cleared. Floatzel had patches of ice on him and Vanillish continued to use the move so they grew bigger.

"Use Swift." Floatzel jumped and used his tail to create little stars which hit Vanillish. "Now use Sacred Sword!" Floatzel's blades grew longer and glowed. He ran over and slashed Vanillish twice before throwing it to the wall. Vanillish used Ice Beam and hit Floatzel. They were both in the same boat. One more attack could end it for both of them.

"Use Ice Beam!" Vanillish used Ice Beam and that gave me an idea.

"Use Aqua Jet!" Floatzel darted toward Vanillish and Ice Beam made contact. Aqua Jet froze and it hit Vanillish. Vanillish fell and hit the ground and Floatzel faced it.

"Vanillish is unable to battle-," the referee started but then Floatzel hit the ground too. "Vanillish and Floatzel are unable to battle." I returned Floatzel and looked over to the stands, expecting to see N. My heart sank after I remembered that he wasn't with us this time. I was glad that Absol was there though.

"Okay Pichu," I said and looked at Pichu who was standing by my side. "You're up."

"I'm ready," Pichu said. She ran onto the battlefield.

"Types don't seem to matter to you, do they"? Brycen asked.

"No, it's the bond between trainer and pokemon that will decide," I said.

"Go Cryogonal." A Cryogonal came out of the poke-ball and Pichu looked sure that she could do this.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Pichu let out her bolts and Cryogonal blocked it with Ice Beam.

"Use Rapid Spin!" Cryogonal spun around fast and darted toward Pichu.

"Dodge it and use Iron Tail!" Pichu jumped but Cryogonal followed her and landed Rapid Spin. Pichu was sent further into the air but her tail turned to iron and she hit Cryogonal back a bit. "Now use Echoed Voice." Pichu inhaled and then let out her loud scream.

"Use Mist," Cryogonal breathed out mist and Pichu was hidden inside. "Now, Cryogonal, use Rapid Spin." I heard Pichu's cry which told me she got hit. She got hit again and again but she wasn't giving in.

"Focus Pichu!" I called. "Sense where Cryogonal is!" Pichu wasn't focusing. She was hit so many times and was finally thrown toward the wall. When she hit it, she left a huge crack. "Pichu!" Pichu was lying on the ground but she pushed up with all her might.

"Time to finish this," Brycen said. "Cryogonal, use Hyper Beam!" Cryogonal charged up Hyper Beam.

"C'mon Pichu!" I cheered. "You can do it! I believe in you!" Cryogonal released Hyper Beam and it zoomed toward Pichu. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was a flash of yellow. I opened my eyes and Pichu stood there with little bolts coming out of her cheeks. She let lose a bolt and then started glowing. She grew taller and her tail grew longer. Her ears thinned and grew longer. Pichu evolved into a Pikachu. On her head were bangs that told you she was a girl and her tail, of course, had the heart shape. "Alright Pikachu!"

"Go Pikachu!" Ash called. I looked over and saw Ash standing on his feet and his Pikachu was standing on the railing of the bleachers. I faced back forward and checked the pokedex. Pikachu learned a new move and I was going to show it off.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu ran forward with lightning surrounding her and she jumped at Cryogonal.

"Dodge it." Cryogonal spun to the side and Pikachu went right past it.

"I thought you would do that," I said. "Use Electro Ball." While Pikachu was still in the air, she created a small ball of electricity with her tail and threw it at Cryogonal. It landed and while Cryogonal was trying to shake off the effects, I called another move. "Finish it with Iron Tail!" Pikachu flipped around and her tail turned to iron. She smacked Cryogonal clear toward the ground and he landed with a thud, unable to continue.

"Cryogonal is unable to continued, the winner is Pikachu," the referee said.

"Great job Pikachu!" I cheered. "Can you keep on going?"

"I'll do my best!" Pikachu answered and faced forward.

"Well done," Brycen said. "But you still have one more pokemon to face." Brycen threw his poke-ball and a Beartic came out. It was larger than a normal and Pikachu stood on its back feet and faced it. That hadn't changed. She still wasn't afraid of an opponent, no matter how big.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu launched the attack and Beartic swiftly moved to the side, making the attack miss. "Now use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu darted forward with electricity surrounding her.

"Beartic, use Slash." Beartic's claws grew longer and glowed and right before Pikachu came in contact, Beartic slashed her. She slid across the battlefield and when she stopped, she didn't get up.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Beartic." Beartic roared out. I picked up Pikachu and brought her back over to where I was.

"You were great," I said. "You evolved and did your best. That was all I could ever ask of you." Pikachu jumped up to my shoulder and I took out Luxio's poke-ball. I was about to throw it, but then Absol ran onto the battlefield. "Absol?"

"It's my turn," Absol said and faced forward. I checked what moves Absol knew and then called one.

"Use Razor Wind!" A wind tunnel whipped up around Absol and then he swiped his horn through the air which created an air blade. Beartic quickly slashed it away with Slash and then I called Bite. Absol ran forward and bit Beartic's arm. Beartic threw Absol back and he slid along the ice and slipped.

"Use Rock Smash." Brycen called. Beartic ran forward with a glowing fist and hit Absol. Absol slid back more and then fell down.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I can keep going," Absol said.

"Use Sandstorm," I called. Absol caused sand to fly everywhere and Beartic couldn't see. "Now use Psycho Cut." Absol's horn glowed and he ran right into Sandstorm.

"Use Slash." I heard moves colliding and when Sandstorm cleared, Absol was using his horn to hold block Slash. Absol was slowly being pushed back. "Absol won't hold up forever." I had to think of something, then I remembered.

"Quick, use Teleport!" Absol disappeared and then reappeared behind Beartic. He hit Beartic with Psycho Cut and then finished it off with Flamethrower.

"Beartic is unable to battle, the winner is Absol which means the victory goes to Jasmine from VirbankCity."

"Absol we won!" I ran over and put my arms around Absol's neck. "You were great."

"I think I owed you when you helped me out," Absol said and licked my cheek. Brycen came over with Beartic.

"You and Absol make quite the team," Brycen said. He handed me my badge and I thanked him. But before we left, Absol pulled a poke-ball out of my bag. He threw it into the air and hit the button with his horn. He was sucked into the poke-ball with a red light and it closed with Absol inside. It shook from side to side and then stopped. The light in the middle glowed red which meant I couldn't take him out. I quickly went to the Pokemon Center and switched out pokemon. We all set out on our journey to the White Ruins. My heart was pounding to see Reshiram. I put my hand in my bag and wrapped my finger around my stone. Xerneas, I wonder when I'm going to need your help. I let go of my stone and we walked. It was about ten and we were going to walk for a while. I saw forest pokemon like Swadloon and Deerling. It was a beautiful forest filled with mystical pokemon. I heard a little rumble and looked toward Ash.

"I guess I'm getting kind of hungry," Ash laughed.

"What a kid," Iris said. Cilan checked his town map.

"There's a camping sight just ahead," Cilan said. "We'll stop there for lunch." Ash sighed with relief and we walked on. In about ten minutes, we arrived at the campsite. I let out my whole team: Absol, Riolu, Honchkrow, Luxio, Sneasel, and Pikachu was already out. Everyone looked at Pikachu.

"Guys," I said. "Pichu evolved into Pikachu now." Everyone greeted Pikachu and she showed off her moves. I went over to a tree and sat under it to read more of my book.

_You're wondering when Xerneas will transform from its stone and help you. That will depend on you Jasmine. And Jake of course. Only time will tell how to awaken Xerneas but for now, just watch the people around you._

"Lunch is served," Cilan called. I put away my book and went over to the picnic table. I didn't eat much but my pokemon ate their whole meals. Everyone finished and we all decided to take a nap under the tree. My pokemon all lied down around me after I leaned against the tree. I put one arm around Riolu and the other around Honchkrow as they leaned onto me. Absol lied down on my feet and Sneasel lied right along my left leg. Pikachu leaned against my stomach and so did Luxio. I had trust in my pokemon and they had trust in me. I felt more connected with them. I yawned and closed my eyes. Before I fell asleep, I heard a rustling noise in the bushes. Luxio shot awake and I moved slowly, being careful not to wake up anyone. I went into the forest with Luxio by my side and looked all around. I heard a rustle behind me and turned my head sharply. Silent. No one was there so I turned my head and walked forward. Before my vision adjusted back, I ran into something and fell down. Luxio used Thunderbolt and it something but I didn't know what. I opened my eyes and saw N standing in front of me. Luxio narrowed his eyes and growled at him.

"N!" I said and quickly stood up. N backed away.

"I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person," he said.

"Wait, you're not N," I said. The boy nodded and held out his hand.

"My name is Ace, I didn't introduce myself last time." I shook his hand and remembered back in the forest just outside Castalia City. He challenged me to a battle. I looked closer at him and discovered that he didn't look like I had thought he did. I could see that his eyes weren't green but they were a very dark blue color. His hair and cloths were the same but his shoes were blue. I couldn't explain it but he looked like N. It was like he…

"So how about a battle?" Ace asked. I looked over to Luxio.

"I could go for a battle," Luxio said.

"Go Luxio!" I turned around and saw the rest of my pokemon hiding in the bushes.

"You guys couldn't stay away, could you?" I asked. They all came out and watched as Ace and I took our places. Luxio ran onto the battlefield and Ace called out his pokemon.

"C'mon on out Cinccino." A Cinccino came out of the poke-ball and I gave Ace the first move. "Use Sing." Cinccino sung beautiful noted ad they circled Luxio.

"Luxio, use Flash!" Luxio howled and then a white light surrounded Luxio and destroyed the colorful notes. "Now go in for Wild Charge." Luxio ran forward and was surrounded by yellow and white lightning. The white light went away and Cinccino saw Luxio coming from a mile away.

"Dodge it and use Focus Blast!" Cinccino jumped and Luxio stopped and faced up to have a blue orb hit him in the face. "Quick, use Return!" Cinccino slammed into Luxio and he rolled back. Return had done a lot of damage because of Ace's friendship with it. Luxio pushed himself on his feet and I gave the next command.

"Use Thunderbolt on the ground!" Luxio released the giant bolt and hit the ground which made rocks fly into the air. "Now jump onto the stones!" Luxio caught on and jumped from stone to stone while Cinccino tried to hit him with Pound. Luxio jumped and jumped while Cinccino followed.

"Use Iron Tail!" Ace called. Cinccino's tail turned to iron and she smacked a stone right into the one Luxio was about to land on. The stone was pushed out of the way and Luxio hit the ground. Cinccino used the opportunity and hit Luxio with pound. "Use Pound once more!" Cinccino ran toward Luxio who was trying to get on his feet. Luxio got back on his feet and Cinccino was so close.

"Dodge it and use Fire Fang!" Luxio moved to the right and Cinccino went right past him. Luxio opened his mouth which glowed with fire and bit Cinccino's Tail. "Throw Cinccino and use Double Kick!" Luxio held onto Cinccino's tail as he spun and threw her across the battlefield. Then he ran forward and stopped as Cinccino got up. Luxio turned around and kicked Cinccino twice which threw her into a tree. She hit the ground and didn't get back up.

"Great job!" Riolu called.

"Quite the battle!" Absol cheered. I went over and petted Luxio.

"Well done," I said. "Your strength has improved." Ace returned his pokemon and walked over to me.

"Luxio cares for you," Ace said. He petted Luxio. "I've never seen a bond so strong." That sounded a lot like N. I missed him so much.

"Hey Ace," I said. Ace faced me. "How would you like to travel with us?" Ace thought for a minute.

"Sure, it might be fun." I returned everyone and Pikachu jumped up to my shoulder. We started to walk back with me leading. "So what are you planning?"

"I'm going to enter the Unova League once I get my eighth badge. What about you?"

"I'm going to enter the League too. I need one more badge just like you." We arrived at the campsite and I saw everyone getting ready to leave. Ash waved in my direction.

"Hey Jasmine," Ash called. I went over and Ace followed. Iris was the first to see him.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"My name is Ace," Ace introduced.

"Hi, my name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu."

"The one and only," Pikachu said.

"My name is Iris and this is Axew."

"That's my name," Axew said as he popped out of Iris's hair.

"And I'm Cilan, a pokemon Connoisseur."

"We're on our way to the White Ruins," I said. Everyone was introduced and I could see Dragonspiril Tower from here. We walked until a jeep drove up to us. There was a man inside with working cloths on.

"Are you Ash?" the man asked Ash.

"Yeah, that's me," Ash answered.

"I was told by Professor Juniper to pick you up," he said.

"Okay," Iris said. We all jumped into the jeep and went to the White Ruins.

**Narrator: Jasmine has met the mysterious man named Ace-**

**Who she claims looks like N and has another thought on her mind. Will she ever find out if that thought is true?**

**Narrator: There it is.**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back!**


	25. Chapter 25: The Truth

**Chapter 25: The Truth**

We arrived at the White Ruins and many people were digging with their pokemon.

"So these are the White Ruins," Ash said.

"They're so huge," Iris said.

"It is a mysterious and historical taste," Cilan said. Ace watched the workers and their pokemon.

"It makes me happy when people and pokemon work together," Ace said. He looked like N but he was completely different. Ace wanted pokemon and people to be together but his aura seemed different.

"Look, Timburr and Conkeldur," I said. "And Golurk too."

"If it weren't for their power, we wouldn't have gotten this far," Looker said. He was the one that drove us here. He was just wearing a disguise and I discovered that on the way here. "They're valuable members of our research team."

"Wow," Ash said. "I'd love for N to see this too." Looker went quiet after Ash said that. He knew something that I didn't.

"Let's go," Looker said. "The discovery of the century is in there." Looker led us over to a stone entranceway. He led us down several long hallways until we arrived in a room where Professor Juniper was. He was sliding blocks with symbols on them.

"Hi Professor Juniper," Iris said.

"It's been a while," Cilan said.

"Thanks for coming all the way here," Professor Juniper said.

"Thank you for inviting us," Iris said.

"What is the discovery of the century?" I asked.

"I've almost finished deciphering the mural and ancient writing on the wall," Professor Juniper said. "I found out that something important connected to Reshiram must be lying beyond."

"So there really is something connected to Reshiram behind that," Iris said.

"If that's true, it really is the discovery of the century," Ace said.

"In order to confirm that, we need to open this door first," Professor Juniper said. "And I've finally discovered a way to lift that seal." Professor Juniper slid a few more of the blocks and the wall started glowing. When it stopped, it revealed a passage way which we followed to the end. It was a room with a few staircases. In the middle of the room was a giant black stone.

"It's said that Reshiram transformed into that stone," Iris said.

"Reshiram transformed into that?" Ash asked.

"So it's if Reshiram is standing before us right now?!" Cilan said.

"Let's take it outside and study it," Professor Juniper said. He picked up the stone and I felt a powerful aura blazing. A yellow light came out of the stone and fire blazed all around the stone. It grew bigger and shot out of the hole in the mountain. The fire went out.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine. Let's go out," Professor Juniper said.

"We left the ruins and Looker went to prepare everything for the study. Professor Juniper had put the stone in a case to keep it safe. I looked over at Ace. He was lost in his thoughts. Thinking about what had just happened.

"Wasn't that amazing?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that," Ace said. Professor Juniper opened the case to reveal the stone. I felt the powerful aura surrounding it. That was Reshiram, the partner to my ancestor.

"Is it really the light stone?" Ash asked.

"There is no argument that it isn't the Light Stone," Professor Juniper said.

"How will Reshiram revive from it?" Ash asked. Ash wanted to see Reshiram more than anything.

"I don't know yet," Professor Juniper said. I looked at the Light Stone while Professor told us the story from the white chapter in Pokemon Mythology I wasn't listening until I heard someone else.

"Reducing the country's hero has built up to ashes." Ash turned around and I faced up. "Reshiram leaves."

"N!" Ash called.

"So that's who you thought I was?" Ace asked. I just nodded my head because I was too surprised by N to respond.

"You're here!" Ash yelled.

"I felt Reshiram's presence," N said.

"You mean the Light Stone?" Iris asked.

"Yes, Reshiram felt somewhat sad," N said.

"Who is he?" Professor Juniper asked as he closed the case that held to Light Stone.

"He's our friend," Ash answered. I looked at N and he seemed shocked to hear Ash say that.

"Friend?" N said. I think I was the only one who heard him. N closed his eyes as if to clear his mind, then opened them. He looked at Ace and then shook his head. "Professor, I know about you. What do you intend to do with the Light Stone?" N avoided looking at me but I looked at him the whole time.

"I plan to stay here for a while and take my time studying it," Professor Juniper answered. "The Light Stone and Reshiram have been subjects of my research for my whole career." N tilted his head down.

"I see," N said. "I have nothing more to say then." N quickly jumped down from the cliff, grabbed the case which knocked Professor Juniper over, and started to run away from us.

"N, what are you doing?!" Ash asked. N stopped and faced all of us.

"I can't hand this over to you Professor," N said.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"I once witnessed Reshiram destroying Team Plasma and flying away. The whole time, I've been meaning to ask Reshiram why it turned everything to ashes. If it feels anger towards humans then I want that anger to be resolved.

"Then you should work with Professor Juniper," Ash tried to explain.

"No! Talking to him made it clear to me. For the professor, the Light Stone is nothing more than a research object!" I felt N's anger rising.

"No, that's not true," Professor Juniper said.

"He's right!" Cilan agreed.

"Would be stretching the truth," Professor Juniper finished his sentence. Ash had told me he did that but I didn't think that was true.

"I really don't think this is the time to say such things!" Iris shouted.

"Sorry, but I'll keep this," N said. He started to run and Ash and I followed him.

"N please wait!" Ash called hopefully. I ran down the ramp and Ash was right behind me. "N! Wait!" N turned his head to check if Ash was still after him and he was surprised when he saw me. He faced back forward. Pikachu jumped of my shoulder to help me run faster.

"Ash, this is the one thing I can't give you. Please give up!" N said. The ruins were so big and I ran around one of the toppled columns to follow N.

"But I want to talk to you more, N!" Ash was desperately trying to get N to stop but I knew N a lot more.

"He won't talk to you Ash!" I called. "He has his mind set!" I heard the sound of something breaking and stopped. I turned around and Ash was stuck in the ground. It had given out and Ash was sinking. "Hang on Ash!" I ran back toward Ash and grabbed onto his hands and tried to pull him up. The ground gave out more and I fell in with him. Both of our Pikachus were trying as much as they could. N stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Ash! Jasmine!" N ran toward us but fell into another sinkhole. When he fell, all the ground around us gave way and I clung onto Pikachu as I was hanging onto the edge.

"Ash! Pikachu!" Iris yelled.

"Jasmine! N!" Cilan screamed. The ground was still falling and I saw Ash still stuck in the ground while N held onto the edge. Ash was holding onto his Pikachu tightly and tried to reach the edge. My Pikachu went onto my shoulder so I could grab Ash. The ground gave way just as I grabbed Ash's hand. He looked up and I breathed heavily as I watched the ground fall further. It wasn't over yet. I felt my hand slipping.

"Hang on Jasmine!" Ash encouraged. I did the best I could to hold on. I saw N look at the Light Stone and then he dropped it. My hand slipped and N grabbed onto me. The ground stopped rumbling and N held onto the edge of the sinkhole.

"N," I said. N smiled and looked up. Everything was quiet and I heard N's thoughts. 'I've got to hang on. Jasmine and Ash still call me their friend even though I wasn't acting like it.' N tried to pull us up but we were too heavy. N closed his eyes and I saw his hand slipping. The edge gave way and I fell into the black hole, clutching Pikachu. I fell and blacked out as I hit the hard ground.

"C'mon Jasmine." I heard a voice and opened my eyes. It was a bit blurry so I waited for my eyes to adjust. "Are you okay Jasmine?" N was sitting on the ground next to me and when I sat up and looked into his eyes, something happened. I felt a sharp pain in my head and saw his light blue eyes, turn to dark blue eyes and then back. Everyone seemed to know something about N except for me. I needed to know in order to fully accept him as a friend but it was like he shut himself off to me. He didn't want me to know, like it was because… he didn't want to put me in danger.

"N," I said. "Where are we?"

"We're under the ruins and the exit is blocked."

"How long was I out?"

"Not long." I got up and Pikachu jumped up to my shoulder.

"I'm glad to see you're okay."

"I'm even gladder than you," Pikachu said. Her bangs fell into her face and she pushed them out of the way. I felt another aura around me. It was as hot as fire but calm. I looked up the hill of dirt and saw the Light Stone blazing a red aura. It wasn't in the case, the case was next to me. I climbed up, occasionally slipping, but I got the Light Stone in my hands. A red fire surrounded me in a spiral and was absorbed into me. I decided to ignore it. I slid down, being careful to keep the Light Stone safe, and put it back in the case. I didn't close it because it was the only source of light. I could tell N didn't trust me near it because he moved it to the other side of him once we sat down.

"Ash!" I suddenly remembered. I got up and called his name. "Ash!"

"Jasmine!" Ash shouted. I climbed over the dirt and saw Ash at the bottom. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I answered and slid down. I sat down next to Ash and N came right after me. We sat for a while not knowing how to get out. I was thinking about N and Ace. They looked so alike but no one else mentioned it. N had never mentioned having a brother. But I had never even met his parents. I knew less than everyone but maybe, I wasn't supposed to know. Maybe N was trying to protect me but then why wouldn't he tell me? N was my best friend and when I found him gone that one morning, I was so sad. I couldn't stand to lose him.

"Ever since I last saw you two, I've been traveling around Unova," N said. "Why do Concordia and Anthea reject people and why do pokemon love people as they do? I've been chasing after Team Plasma for such a long time and discovered the relationships between people and pokemon. There are pokemon that are like part of a family, people who work side by side with pokemon, and people who abandon pokemon." Riolu came out of his poke-ball and just looked steadily at the ground. Usually, Riolu came out happy but this time was different.

"Jasmine," Riolu said. "Can I tell you something?"

"Riolu, what's wrong?" I asked. I saw a few tears stream from Riolu's eyes. I hugged him and then sat him in my lap. "Tell me."

"What is Riolu saying?" Ash asked. I remembered that Ash couldn't talk to pokemon like N and I. Riolu got off my lap and stood in front of all of us. He put his paws together and his ears rose.

_Fog surrounded us and I saw pictures go by ten at a time until it finally stopped at one. The picture was a Riolu hiding in the corner of a room in front of a Growlithe. I watched as we became part of the picture and things started to move. The Riolu was trying to push the Growlithe behind the couch. A biker guy came and grabbed Riolu and threw him against the wall. Riolu hit his arm on the wall and then fell with his stomach on the wood ground. I felt a sharp pain where ever Riolu was hurt._

_"C'mon!" the biker guy yelled and kicked Riolu. "You're so weak! You shouldn't even be a pokemon." He kicked Riolu again and Growlithe ran out the open door. The biker ran after the Growlithe and Riolu just lie still on the ground. He slowly pushed himself up and I saw what happened. Riolu had a cut on his arm and his side was bruised from kicking. He slowly walked over to behind the couch and picked up an Eevee. Riolu ran out of the house and into the biker who was holding the Growlithe by the scruff on its neck._

_"You're not leaving until you get stronger!" He threw the Growlithe in the house. Riolu ran right through the biker's legs and into the forest._

I was snapped back into reality and hit the cold ground. I breathed heavily. Riolu ran away and I just sat there in shock.

"Riolu," I whispered. A tear streamed out of my eyes and N put his hand on my shoulder.

"Pokemon everywhere are abused by people but some pokemon are happy with people and will do anything for them," N said. I put Pikachu on the ground and told her to stay there. I got up and ran toward Riolu. He sat with his head in his knees and I heard sniffles. I held back the tears and sat by Riolu.

"Are you okay Riolu?" I asked. Riolu jerked his head up and I saw tears streaming from his eyes.

"Stop!" Riolu yelled. "You can't change what happened back there! You don't know how I feel and you won't ever know how it felt to be abused and hurt!" Riolu turned around so his back faced me. I couldn't hold back the tears so they streamed out of my eyes. I tried to hug Riolu but he pushed me away. I was finally able to hug him and Riolu cried hard.

"Riolu, I can't say that I'll ever know how you felt when that trainer hurt you and Eevee."

"I loved that trainer so much but then he changed. We battled this strong trainer and I lost for the first time. After that, he changed his outfit and I never felt his kind and gentle hand against my head again." Tears were falling out of my eyes and I made no effort to hold them back.

"I'm sorry Riolu. But why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because, I thought that if I told you, you wouldn't want me as a pokemon."

"Riolu, I love you and nothing you ever do or have done will change that. But the past is the past and right now, you are my partner not my pokemon." Riolu looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Ever since the moment that I put my paw on your heart, I felt a warm kindness that would stretch for miles if I ever lost you. I will always love you as my friend and partner, not my trainer. Nothing will change my feelings." I felt a warm feeling when Riolu smiled and hugged me. I wiped away Riolu tears and stood up.

"Let's get out of here. I need you now more than ever before." Riolu got up and we walked back to Ash and N. I felt pain in my heart and heard the cries from pokemon above. It was like the machine in Flocessy Town.

"I can feel the pain of my friends," N said.

**Narrator: And so (sniff) No I can't do this, that was so sad.**

**With Ash, N, and Jasmine trapped under the ruins, how will they get out. More importantly, N and Jasmine hear and feel the painful cries of the pokemon above. Stay tuned.**

**Sorry I didn't post or respond to anyone's PMs. I was at St. Joseph's camp and they don't allow electronics.**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back!**


	26. Chapter 26: Team Plasma Wins

**Chapter 26: Team Plasma Wins**

"Let's find a way out of here," Ash said.

I nodded and then ran up the pile of rubble that had stuck its way in the exit. I searched around quickly, hearing more cries of help from the pokemon above. It was the pain of not being in control of your own body. The cries only got louder and louder.

I tried to ignore the pain the developed in my head and looked down at Ash and N to see if the found an exit. No luck.

I focused back on my own search. When I found no other opening in the rubble, my attention went to the rocks which blocked the way we came in.

"Riolu, can you use Force Palm on the rocks?" I asked.

Riolu nodded and put his paw on the wall. In seconds, the rocks collapsed into pebbles and rolled out of the entrance. But Force Palm can only go so far in. Only the very front of the rocks shattered like glass but everything else was still frozen in place.

I gave up on that spot and slid down the mountain of ruins. Ash was using a rock to make a crack in the wall bigger and Pikachu was digging away in the ground at his side.

I smiled a little, happy that Ash and Pikachu are such great friends and that they work together. My smile quickly faded after what I heard. Silence. No pokemon screaming for help. No noise what so ever.

Ash looked behind me so I turned my head to see what was happening. N was kneeling by the wall with his hands on it, trembling at fear of what I heard. The silence. The pain of not hearing pokemon struggle to get free. That was scarier than what Team Plasma could ever do.

Ash walked over to N and I followed.

"N," I said.

N jerked his head up and I saw his eyes. Filled with terror and sadness.

"Are you hearing things out there again?" Ash asked.

"I'm not," N replied with a voice filled with terror. "That's what scares me."

"Huh," Ash said.

"What happened?" Ash's Pikachu asked.

"The voices that were echoing loud in my head, are, gone." I saw N shake at the idea of what was happening.

"You know N," Ash said. "Professor Juniper has taught us a lot. He has these rules that are called the adventure rules."

"Adventure rules?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Ash said and looked my way. He closed his eyes and held up one finger. "Adventure rule #4, never give up until the very end 'cause there's always got to be a way out."

I smiled because Ash put that into N's mind. N was starting to see things from Ash's point of view. That made me happy. N was the best friend anyone could ask for.

"So I'm not giving up til the very end!" Ash screamed. "So let's dig and get out of here."

Ash picked up the rock and started hitting it against the wall while Pikachu dug into the ground. I got down next to Ash and picked up a stone to help him. My Pikachu and Ash's Pikachu along with Riolu got digging.

"Owww," Ash's Pikachu said and held up his paws.

"Hey," I said. "Let's get everyone to help." I pulled out four poke-balls, two in each hand, and called everyone out.

Absol, Sneasel, Luxio, and Honchkrow came out. Ash called out Krookodile, Charizard, Oshawatt, Snivy, and Pignite.

"Okay guys," Ash said. "We want to get out of here so will you give us a hand?"

The pokemon cheered and then all got together. They talked it over for a few seconds then dispatched.

Oshawatt used Hydro Pump on the dirt to make it softer and Krookodile and Riolu started to dig through. Charizard used Dragon Tail and spun it all around to propel through the dirt and after Krookodile. Absol followed behind with his horn glowing and cut through the dirt and rocks.

Pignite and Snivy started to dig the dirt away and both Pikachus used Iron Tail to help. Sneasel used Metal Claw and Luxio used Double Kick to get the dirt out of the way.

Everyone worked as a team and Ash and I started helping too. N came by my side and started digging too. He finally agreed with us.

Krookodile emerged through the tiles and looked around. He darted back in and Charizard took the lead. He leaped out of the hole and let out a battle cry.

All of the pokemon hopped out of the hole and then Ash. Ash grabbed my hand and pulled me up while I hung onto N's hand. We all got up and I took a look around.

"Ash! Jasmine!" Iris screamed.

"N!" Cilan yelled. "They're all okay."

"And so is the Light Stone," Professor Juniper added.

"Team Plasma," I said behind my gritted teeth.

"Of course," N said. "They've been behind it all."

"Secure N," Josie commanded. She reminded me of that girl in trainer school so now I call her Josie.

"Liepard use Shadow Ball!"

Three Liepard created the dark colored orbs and then released them at us. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my arms. I heard the impact and then Charizard's cry.

I opened my eyes and saw the Golurk hit Charizard with Shadow Ball. Charizard was thrown back and landed on his back.

"Charizard!" Pignite cried and ran to his side. "Charizard, c'mon get up!"

The Liepard used Shadow Ball at Pignite who turned right around and shot an amazing Flamethrower to break them.

"Are you okay?" Pignite asked Charizard.

Charizard sat up and said, "I'm fine."

I heard N's voice inside my head. 'Pignite and Charizard. Their bond is so strong.'

"Pignite and Charizard! Double Flamethrower!" Ash yelled.

"Absol!" I called. "Help them out with your Flamethrower!"

Absol shot out the row of flames along with Charizard and Pignite. The Flamethrowers twisted around each other and hit one of the Golurk with great force. Absol, Pignite, and Charizard let out a cheer.

But, the battle was far from over.

Krookodile called Riolu to his side. They both turned around and dug into the ground as hard and as fast as they could.

Like a sandstorm, sand was thrown into all the other pokemon. They were blinded and couldn't see through it.

"Ash, it's our turn," Snivy and Oshawatt said.

"Alright, Oshawatt use Hydro Pump and Snivy, you use Leaf Storm!" Ash commanded.

Oshawatt created a circle in front of him and then pumped it at the controlled pokemon.

Snivy spun through the air, creating a tornado of leaves, and then stopped to shoot them at the Golurk which landed successfully.

"We want to help too," Sneasel and Luxio said.

"Okay, Sneasel use Blizzard and Luxio use Thunderbolt!"

Sneasel opened her mouth and a storm of snow blew out and at the other pokemon. Blizzard hit them and forced them back a little.

Luxio charged up Thunderbolt and then released it. Thunderbolt hit the controlled pokemon with a loud crack.

"Good job!" Ash's Pikachu cheered.

'That strong bond isn't just between Ash and his pokemon and Jasmine and her pokemon, what they have evolved into forms a strong bond between the pokemon themselves.'

I smiled and glanced toward N. He was learning something from me and Ash, the way we learned something from him.

"Ash! Jasmine!" Iris called. "Get everyone back in their poke-balls! They're going to be controlled!"

Ash and I looked up at the machine. It had just started glowing blue. I turned back around and got everyone's poke-balls.

"Absol! Sneasel! Return!" They were sucked into their poke-balls by a red light and I returned everyone else.

But Ash and I had forgotten about one of our pokemon.

"Pikachu!" Ash and I screamed.

We both ran toward our pokemon in hopes to get to them first but we were too late. The blue light hit both of them and everything changed.

Both of them tried to fight back and I heard their voices in my head. But then the voices disappeared.

Their eyes glowed red and Ash's Pikachu smacked Ash's hand away. They turned around and use Thunderbolt at Iris, Cilan, and Professor Juniper.

They were about to release another Thunderbolt but Ash and I ran in front of them.

"Stop! Both of you!" I said. They both looked at us with the terrifying red eyes.

"How foolish of an attempt," Colress said.

"Oh no," N said under his breath.

"Pikachu," I said. "It's me, Jasmine."

"Pika," Pikachu growled. I waked toward her and she growled lower and lower. I was almost to her but then I saw the red in her eyes flash and she used Thunderbolt.

I closed my eyes and screamed in pain as the Thunderbolt hit me. And I could her Ash's cries faintly.

N's voice came through to me. 'Even the strong bond between Ash and Pikachu and Jasmine and her Pikachu can't prevent this.'

I hit the ground on one knee and felt the static still hit me. I got up and approached Pikachu. I got close enough and wrapped my arms around her.

I fell onto my back as Pikachu hit me with Thunderbolt but I still held onto her. I opened my eyes and looked into her red ones.

"Rose, don't you remember? I raised you from an egg."

Thunderbolt disappeared and so did Rose's red eyes. She remembered the name I gave her just like Riolu with the name Aura.

I got up, still weak from Thunderbolt and looked at Ash. He fainted on the ground with Pikachu still in his arms.

"Trying to undo my control on pokemon is a complete waste of energy," Colress said.

"Stop it right now!" N shouted. "Do you want me to destroy the Light Stone?!"

"What are you doing?" Looker asked in a yell. I saw that he was locked in one of the metal rings.

N held the glowing red Light Stone in his hand.

"This is what you want," N said. "The Light Stone, and me. Undo Pikachu's mind control and we're both yours."

"It's a deal." N put the stone back in its case and started walking toward them.

"No N," I said. I ran to him and pulled back his arm.

"Jasmine," he said. I felt the impact of something hitting me and fell on the ground.

I blacked out and Team Plasma had won.

**Narrator: Wow. That was so mean.**

**I thought you wanted to narrate this story.**

**Narrator: Yeah but that was before I found out that you had a heart of stone.**

**Whatever.**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back! (With a shocking twist)**


	27. Chapter 27:The Connection Weakens

**Chapter 27: The Connection Weakens**

"Jasmine, Jasmine wake up."

Ash shook me back and forth to get me to return to consciousness. I opened my eyes and saw Rose sitting on my chest, waiting for me to wake up. Rose jumped off me as I sat up.

The first thought that came to my mind was N. I quickly stood up and looked around. I saw Liepard and Golurk looking at something up on a hill.

"Where's N?" I asked.

"I think he's up there." Ash pointed toward a curving wall with a little bit of color.

"Let's go," I said and pulled my hat tighter on my head.

Ash and I snuck around the pokemon and climbed up the rock hill. As soon as we got up, we hid behind a destroyed wall that still towered over us. We weren't out that long since Reshiram still wasn't awakened but the preparations had already been made. I peered over the side of the wall and saw N trapped by Team Plasma in the metal rings.

"Ghetsis, do you really want to make the same mistake all over again?" N asked. "Remember back, all the horrible things that happened when you first summoned Reshiram."

"That won't happen again," Ghetsis said. "Because we now have the pokemon control devise and I have no need for you anymore."

Ghetsis walked by the standing torches as they lit up with fire. He stood in front of the Light Stone and he waved his cane which glowed a blue color. The fire from the torches grew and came together in the air. They shot down and hit the ground like a column of fire. A red dot appeared and patterns appeared all around it.

Ghetsis faced the Light Stone. "Oh legendary pokemon Reshiram, come forth and ignite your flames and descend into our world once more."

The Light Stone was glowing a bright red and a white aura surrounded it.

"Don't do it Reshiram! You mustn't appear for your own good! You must stay in the shape of the Light Stone no matter what!" N was held back by a Team Plasma member to keep him from stopping Ghetsis. But it wasn't like N could do anything since the metal ring restricted him.

The Light Stone glowed a bright white and rose into the air just as a thick fog appeared.

"Where'd this fog come from?" Ash asked.

N looked straight into the air and then ducked quickly just as a Psybeam hit both Team Plasma members behind him. Then, Razor Leaf sliced through the metal trap and N was free.

"It's Concordia and Anthea," Ash stated. "They came here to rescue N."

"N, your heart had been stained," Concordia said.

"What exactly has happened to you?" Anthea asked.

"Concordia! Anthea! Please listen to me! Team Plasma is trying to awaken Reshiram. The tragedy years ago will surely be repeated. Reshiram was filled with so much rage. I want to know why it was so angry so it can be resolved."

Both of the Plasma members came back and grabbed both of N's arms to restrain him.

"Rose, use Iron Tail," I whispered. Rose nodded and then her tail turned the iron color. She jumped from behind the wall and smacked the two who grabbed N with her tail.

"If not, people and pokemon will be doomed! Doomed without a future!" N was trying hard to get his sisters to listen to him.

"N, return with us," Concordia said.

"We cannot afford to lose you," Anthea followed.

"I'm not going back, if you really want pokemon to be happy then battle with me against Team Plasma." Two pairs of glowing eyes appeared out of the fog and Anthea and Concordia didn't stand a chance.

The familiar blue light blasted into the fog, hitting the glowing eyes. The fog disappeared and N's sisters were revealed. Both Gardevoir's and Gothitelle's eyes glowed red with no hope of escape.

"Now use your powers in the service of Team Plasma!"

Gardevoir and Gothitelle faced Anthea and Concordia, using their strong psychic attacks. Both of them were thrown back by the moves and Liepard surrounded them.

"Your pokemon have been transformed into our weapons."

I turned my attention back to the Light Stone as the torches' fire blazed into it. The fire blazed all around the Light Stone as it was in the air. The fire exploded into a white light and I watched in horror as white wings unfolded. Soon, Reshiram stood before everyone. Reshiram let out a cry.

N ran in front of Reshiram and called its name. When Reshiram looked, N said nothing for his heart was afraid.

"Reshiram, I am Ghetsis. I've been waiting for your return." Reshiram turned and let out an angry cry at Ghetsis. "I expected you to be angry but that doesn't matter! You shall be my weapon!"

"You can't make me Ghetsis!" Reshiram howled out. I remembered what was coming next and ran next to N. Rose jumped on my shoulder but I was more occupied.

"Reshiram! Watch out!" I yelled in warning. Reshiram looked back at me but the blue light hit her and she cried out in pain.

My head was filled with her crying pains of help but all I could do was watch as her eyes turned red and her voice crying for help died..

"Now Reshiram! Show us your full power!" The voice didn't belong to anyone in Team Plasma. I looked behind Reshiram and saw Ace. "Engulf those who stand in Team Plasma's way with flames!"

Reshiram threw flames everywhere and I was thrown back into Ash. One after another, fire type attacks were thrown at us and we were trapped.

"C'mon Jasmine, we've got to help," Ash said.

"Ash," N said. N didn't get a chance to finish because of the Liepard that surrounded us.

"Rose! Use Thunderbolt!" Rose jumped off my shoulder and launched her most powerful Thunderbolt at the Liepard who were starting to run. Reshiram launched another fire attack at N.

I ran toward N, jumped, and pushed him just as Reshiram's powerful Flamethrower nearly cooked us. We slid across the ground while I started feeling vibrations. We both stood up and watched as Reshiram used Flamethrower at its maximum power. This time, the attack wasn't aimed for us.

Flamethrower circled around us and I could feel the extreme heat of it just before N pulled me back. A circle of flames surrounded us which gave us no chance of getting out.

"Jasmine! N!" Ash shouted.

"Liepard, use Hyper Beam!"

I saw three Liepard with red and white orbs in front of their mouths jump and shoot Hyper Beam. The attacks still weren't aimed us and that made me suspicious. What were they planning?

I watched as all three Hyper Beams circled on the flames. The ground shook like an earthquake was happening and I fell down. Suddenly, the ground gave way and felt butterflies in my stomach as I fell straight down.

I was hit by debris and finally grabbed a little ledge of rock, holding on as dirt and rocks hit me. I looked around for N and could slightly see his hand hanging onto rock about two feet away.

His hand slipped and I swiftly grabbed it, not letting N fall. Because if he fell, he wasn't coming back.

"Don't let go!" I shouted to N.

"I wasn't planning on it," N said.

I looked up and, through the falling debris, I saw the opening in the ground. It was about fifteen feet up. I wasn't going to be able to climb all the way up with N holding onto me.

Something hit me, scrapping the arm holding on the ledge, and then it rushed by my leg, cutting it too. I winced at the pain, which caused my hand to lose a little bit of grip. Still I held onto the ledge and N.

I heard N scream out in pain and then felt his hand slipping away. But he quickly gripped tighter, telling me that he was still there.

"N, are you okay!" I asked.

"I'm fine," he answered.

I pulled my arm up and tried to get N to hang on but I wasn't strong enough to do it.

"Jasmine! You're not strong enough to get us both out of here! You need to let go of my hand!"

"No N! I can hold on!"

"Jasmine! You need to let go of me! Or else you won't make it out!"

Tears started to fall out of my eyes. N was right. We couldn't both get out of here but I couldn't let him go.

"N, I can't let go! I've never let go of you! I always believed that you were still there! That I would find you again and I did!"

A piece of debris hit my hand and I lost more of my grip.

"Jasmine, I need you to finish the mission I started. Defeat Team Plasma and free Reshiram!"

"No N! Just hang on!"

N loosened his grip and I tried to hang on the best I could but his hand slipped from mine. He fell into the darkness but this time, he wasn't going to be okay.

My best friend was gone forever.

I saw a black shadow dive down just before my hand slipped from the rock. I started falling down but something caught me. I felt Honchkrow's talons in my shoulders.

"Thank you Honchkrow," I said sadly. I looked up and saw something in his beak. "What do you have?"

Honchkrow dropped the items that were in his beak and I caught them. It was N's hat and the Void Cube. I stuffed my hat and the Void Cube in my bag and put on N's hat.

Honchkrow put me on the ground and I returned him to his poke-ball. Dust was everywhere and the only thing I could see was Ace, who was on Reshiram.

"You have no hope of winning, Jasmine," Ace said. "Everyone will be forced to set their pokemon free, even those who care for their pokemon like you and Ash. The world will come to see my ideal as the better one. But, you have a truth that people and pokemon should be together. I'm giving you one chance to try and defend your truth. Earn the last badge and come to the Pokemon League to battle me. We battle to decide which is right: Truth or Ideal."

Reshiram gave one more cry and then flapped its powerful wings, clearing away all the dust. Team Plasma was gone and some people remained in the metal traps. The last thing I heard was sirens and then I fell on the ground; blacking out.

"Jasmine! Jasmine!" Iris shouted in my ear. "Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and saw Iris, Cilan, and Ash waiting by me. I slowly stood up and looked around. Some people were just being freed from the metal traps.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out and the cops came," Ash said. "They're trying to find answers."

Officer Jenny approached us. "What happened just before Team Plasma left?"

"We don't know," Cilan said.

"I heard a voice but I couldn't tell what they were saying," Iris said.

I thought about what Ace told me. "I heard him." Everyone looked at me.

"What did he say?" Ash asked. I swallowed hard before answering.

"He said," I started. "He said that I need to get to my eighth badge and challenge him in the Pokemon League. If he wins, people will be forced to set their pokemon free. If I win, my truth of pokemon and people being together will stay."

I looked away, not wanting to say anything else. Officer Jenny said thank you and then left. I looked at the ruins. Everything was collapsed as if there was a giant hole and it all fell in.

I sat and waited as everyone left the ruins. The police, the architectures, and even the Professor. Only Ash, Iris, Cilan, and I were the only ones left. Night had fallen and I still sat in the same spot, staring at the pile of rubble.

"Jasmine," Ash called. I didn't respond. "Where's N?"

A tear fell from my eye and I buried head in my knees. Rose came up to me and poked her head between my knees, making a funny face. I laughed a little and then wiped the tears from my face.

"Ash, N is buried under that pile of rubble," I said. "He knew he wasn't coming back and he told me to complete his mission."

"Oh," they all said. I buried my head back in my knees.

"Pika," Pikachu said. My heart skipped a beat. Did I just hear that? I stood up and picked up Pikachu.

"Pikachu, say something else."

"Pika, Pikachu." I slowly shook my head back and forth, not believing what was happening.

"I don't know what you're saying Pikachu," I cried. I shook my head and put Pikachu down. "Maybe we should just start traveling to Opelucid City for my next badge."

Everyone just stood up and Cilan led the way while Iris walked by my side and Rose on my shoulder. I tried not to cry but my eyes were just watering. We had only walked about ten minutes before I couldn't walk anymore. I collapsed to my knees on the ground.

"Jasmine, are you okay?" Iris asked and knelt beside me. I shook my head.

"Maybe we should camp here for the night," Cilan suggested.

"Yeah," Ash said.

We all found a clearing and set up our tents. As soon as I set up mine, I went inside and changed into a grey shirt and sweat pants. I rolled out my sleeping bag and was about to crawl inside when Ash called me.

"Yeah," I said back, opening the flap to my sleeping bag.

"I have something for you," he said. I walked out and sat next to them on the grass. Ash unzipped his backpack and pulled out a purple box with a ribbon on it. "N wanted me to give this to you."

Ash handed me the box and I set it in my lap. I pulled the ribbon off and took off the lid. Inside was a bunch of tissue paper and an envelope on top. Inside was a letter.

"Read it," Iris said. I cleared my throat and began.

"_Dear Jasmine,_

_You have been my best friend since we met in Nuvema Town. From the time we have been together to the time when we wondered where the other was to the time when we found each other, our friendship has grown stronger. You taught me that pokemon can form a stronger bond so I caught a pokemon. But now I trust you with her. Please take care of her._

_Your Best Friend,_

_N_."

I looked into the envelope and saw two pictures inside there. I pulled them out and looked at each one. The first one was N and I when we were little. The second was when Braviary flew home. We stood, waving to Braviary as he flew home.

"What pokemon is it?" Cilan asked.

I pulled out all the tissue paper and grabbed the poke-ball. It sparkled and I could feel the power from the pokemon inside. I threw the poke-ball into the air and a Zoroark came out with a ferocious growl.

This wasn't an ordinary Zoroark. Its claws and the inside of its ears were purple along with the long fur on its head, around its eyes, and on the edges of its mouth. The long fur on its neck and the tips of the fur sticking up from the fur on its head were red. It was a shiny Zoroark.

"Zoroar!" she cried. I went over to her and scratched under her neck.

"Hi Zoroark," I welcomed. "My name is Jasmine. I'm your new pokemon trainer."

"Zoroaarr!" She growled in anger and backed away. I tried to go near her but she just backed away, expecting to see N somewhere. I took out the photo of N.

"N isn't here anymore," I said, a tear dropping from my eye. "He asked me to take care of you."

"Zoro-roark." Zoroark came back up to me and rubbed her head against my neck.

Suddenly, Zoroark turned into a red light and was sucked inside the poke-ball in my hand. I tried to make it bigger so I could let her out but the button only glowed red.

"I guess since you already have six pokemon you can't let Zoroark out," Ash said.

"But how did I let her out before?" I asked.

"I know it's only a hunch but I think it was because Zoroark didn't accept you as her trainer," Iris said.

I went back into my tent and crawled into my sleeping bag to go to sleep. I checked my town map for a Pokemon Center nearby. Early in the morning, I was going to go switch my pokemon. I fell asleep.

I switched out Honchkrow for Leafeon, Luxio for Floatzel, and sent Sneasel to Professor Erik. Zoroark was now able to travel with me. I returned back to everyone else in the forest and the scent of pancakes filled my nose. I came through the bushes and greeted them.

"Hey Jasmine," Ash called with his mouth full. "Cilan made some awesome pancakes for breakfast."

I sat down at the table and got three pancakes with some scrambled eggs. I sent out my pokemon to eat too.

"I've made special pokemon food for dark types like Zoroark and Absol," Cilan said. All my pokemon ate every crumb of their food but I just shifted my food around my plate with a fork. Ash noticed my sadness. He stood straight up and called me out.

"Jasmine!" Ash yelled. "I challenge you to a six on six pokemon battle!"

I stared at Ash, not knowing what to do at this sudden burst of energy.

"I know you're sad but sometimes you need to land on your feet and keep running," Ash said. "So I want to have a full pokemon battle with you."

I smiled and said, "Okay Ash, I accept your challenge."

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Narrator: You're a sick, evil, little girl.**

**Do you want to die too? Cuz I can make that happen.**

**Narrator: No, I just wanted to know if…. You want to end this chapter?**

**That's what I thought.**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back!**


	28. Chapter 28: A Six on Six Battle

**Chapter 28: A Six on Six Battle**

"Alright Snivy, I choose you!" Ash yelled and called out Snivy.

Snivy came out with her hands on her sides. "Sni-ve."

Snivy, huh? Well I knew the perfect pokemon to counter act that grass type.

I pulled out a poke-ball and enlarged it. "Okay Floatzel, you're up first!"

"Flootzzle." Floatzel appeared out of his ball and was ready to battle.

"You have the first move, Ash," I said.

"Okay, Snivy use Leaf Blade!" Ash shouted.

Snivy jumped into the air and flipped around, causing her tail to glow a light green. She started falling with Leaf Blade aimed at Floatzel. It was like Ash to start with a head on attack.

"Block it Floatzel!" I said at the last second.

Floatzel crossed his arms like an X in front of himself. Snivy made impact with him but Floatzel stood his ground and threw Snivy back, waiting for my next command.

"Now use Swift!"

He jumped into the air and flipped around multiple times, launching stars at Snivy who blocked them all with Vine Whip. Floatzel stopped flipping and started to drop to the ground.

"Quick Snivy, use Leaf Storm while Floatzel is in the air!" Ash commanded.

Snivy twirled into the air, causing leaves to fly around her. She stopped and threw all the leaves at Floatzel who had no time to react. The leaves hit Floatzel about twenty a second, slowly racking up damage.

When all the leaves disappeared, Floatzel stood, still ready to battle. He panted slightly, though. Obviously from taking some damage from a grass type move.

"Can you keep going?" I asked. Floatzel turned his head slightly.

"Flooat." Floatzel smiled and faced back forward.

"Okay, use Hydro Pump!"

Floatzel created the circle of water which suddenly turned into a forceful blast at Snivy.

"Snivy, jump up and use Attract!"

Snivy pushed up with its little legs and then smiled. She wink one eye and hearts surrounded Floatzel. The hearts dove into him and Floatzel was love struck. He staggered around, looking at Snivy like she was his long lost princess.

I pulled Floatzel's ball out. "Take a nice rest. I'll need you later on." The red light shot out and hit Floatzel. He was returned to his poke-ball.

"What do you think about my pokemon?" Ash asked as I took out another poke-ball.

"I'll answer that after the battle," I said and threw my poke-ball. "Steal the show, Leafeon!"

Leafeon jumped out of her poke-ball and landed on all fours, giving her battle growl, "Feooon!"

"Start it off with Razor Leaf!" I commanded.

With one swipe of the leaf on her head, dozens of sharp leaves flew at Snivy which hit with success but caused little damage. I called the next move while the leaves still hit Snivy.

"Let's finish Snivy off with Giga Impact!"

Leafeon swirled with orange and blue colors, and then forcefully pushed off her back legs, targeted at Snivy.

"Snivy watch out!" Ash called.

It was too late. Leafeon had hit Snivy which threw her at a nearby tree. Snivy slid down the tree and hit the ground, unable to battle.

"Thank you Snivy," Ash said, returning Snivy to her poke-ball.

"What do you think of my pokemon?" I asked.

"I'll answer that after the battle," Ash said and threw his poke-ball. "Go! Krookodile!"

Krookodile landed on the ground, his claws spread out. "Krooookoo!"

"Do you want to keep battling?" I asked Leafeon. She answered with a quick turn and nod of her before facing the battle.

"We'll take the first move!" Ash said. "Alright, Krookodile use Dig!"

Krookodile used his claws to burrow himself underground. I commanded for Leafeon to keep moving but it did no good. As soon as she landed a third time, Krookodile burst through the ground, sending Leafeon spinning through the air.

"Now quick, use Aerial Ace while Leafeon is stranded," Ash shouted.

Once he landed on the ground, Krookodile burst into a run toward Leafeon, leaving a white trail behind him. He ran full speed at Leafeon who was still helplessly falling toward the ground. I tried to think and then had and idea.

"Use Shadow Ball!" I shouted.

Leafeon created the shadowy orb while still spinning in the air. Krookodile waited for Ash to tell him to stop but Ash didn't, and that's was his mistake.

"Ghost type moves don't have any affect on Krookodile," Ash told me.

"I know," I said. "Now shoot it!"

Leafeon shot Shadow Ball straight down due to her lack of balance but that's just what I was counting on. Shadow Ball exploded, causing dust to fly up and stopping Krookodile from landing the attack.

"Use this chance!" I shouted. "Grass Pledge!"

I saw columns of leaf storms shoot into the air from the ground. They surrounded Krookodile, making sure he didn't get out of this attack. All the columns of leaves combined into one and blasted Krookodile into the air. He landed on his back but still got up.

Both pokemon panted hard, exhausted from past battling. Ash and I both pulled out our poke-balls.

"Take a rest Krookodile." Krookodile was sucked back into his poke-ball.

"I want you to rest too, Leafeon," I said.

I was about to return Leafeon but she jumped out of the way of the red light. I tried again but she dodged that one too.

"Fe-feon," Leafeon said. I may not be able to hear her voice but I can sense her feelings. I put away her poke-ball.

"Okay, let's win this next battle," I said.

Ash threw his poke-ball. "Go Pignite!"

Pignite came out of his poke-ball and blasted a little fire out of his nose.

"Leafeon, use Aerial Ace!"

Leafeon ran forward, leaving a white trail behind her, toward Pignite.

"Intercept with Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

"Now jump!" I shouted. Flamethrower speed right under Leafeon as she jumped into the air, causing Aerial Ace to disappear.

"Now Pignite, use Fire Pledge!"

Leafeon had no time to react because she was soon inside a fire column. The fire burned brightly and I could just barely make out where she was. The fire died and Leafeon laid on the ground, unable to battle.

"Thanks Leafeon," I said, taking out her poke-ball. "You battled well."

I returned Leafeon and took out another poke-ball. I saw Ash decided to switch out Pignite with Oshawatt.

"Okay Absol, it's your turn!"

Absol came out and looked straight at Oshawatt with his gleaming red eyes. Oshawatt was a bit intimidated by this but Ash called out the first move.

"Okay Oshawatt! Use Aqua Jet!"

Oshawatt was surrounded by swirling water and jetted straight for Absol. I waited for him to get closer and closer before calling out a move.

"Quick, use Psycho Cut!"

Absol's horn glowed and then he swiftly charged right into Aqua Jet, which caused it to break. Oshawatt flipped back but landed safely on his feet. Absol continued forward with his glowing horn.

"Intercept with Razor Shell!"

Oshawatt pulled the scallop off its belly and then a blue aura made a blade shoot out. Oshawatt swiped it straight at Absol. The moves collided, neither side giving an inch but I had a plan for this.

"Now throw Oshawatt into the air!" I commanded.

Smoothly and swiftly, Absol threw his head up, tossing Oshawatt into the air. Absol followed the next step by clawing into the ground, creating a Sandstorm.

"Oshawatt, hang in there!"

"Now charge in and use Psycho Cut!"

Absol charged straight into the dust storm and I heard the impact of a move. Oshawatt was thrown out of the dust and landed on the ground, unable to battle.

"Thanks a lot Oshawatt," Ash said as the red light sucked him into the poke-ball. He took out another one and threw it. "Okay, back in the game Krookodile!"

"Krookodile!" the ground type pokemon cried out as he entered battle. Krookodile panted slightly, showing the damage from earlier battling.

"Want to keep going Absol?" I asked.

Letting out a powerful roar and scraping the ground with his paw, Absol was ready to keep going. After he focused back on the battle, Ash, again, went first.

"Okay Krookodile! Use Stone Edge!"

Pointed stones appeared in two crossing circles around Krookodile. He threw them straight at Absol when I called the command.

"Show them how it's done! Use Teleport then Bite on Krookodile's tail!"

Absol reacted swiftly as the pointed stones shot at him. He disappeared from sight only to reappear behind Krookodile and bite down on his tail with dark fangs. Krookodile cried out and ran around the battlefield, trying to shake Absol off his tail.

"Don't let him move around!" I called.

Absol sunk his claws into the dirt and held onto both the ground and Krookodile's tail. Absol hung on as Krookodile continued to cry out in pain.

"Stay calm! Use Dragon Claw!" Ash shouted.

My eyes widened in surprise as Krookodile spread his blue claws and scratched Absol right on his side which caused him to let go of the tail. Krookodile again slashed Absol, causing him to slide back, still staying on his feet.

"Don't stop Absol! Use Flamethrower!"

Absol understood exactly what I was planning when I saw him run around Krookodile in a circle, trapping him with flames.

"Get out of there with Dig!" Ash called out.

Dirt flew into the air and I felt Krookodile digging at a rapid pace underground. I tried to detect where he would come up but it was too late.

Krookodile jumped out of the ground behind Absol and hit him with Dragon Claw back to back. Absol did his best to block or dodge the attacks but couldn't keep up and was hit over and over.

"Keep attacking back to back!" Ash encouraged.

That's it! That's how Absol can get out. I watched the pattern of Krookodile's attacks and then gave my commands.

"Okay Absol!" I yelled to get his attention.

"Jump!"

Absol jumped as both of Krookodile's claws slashed under his feet.

"Now duck!"

One claws scratched the air over Absol while the left one began to start the swipe.

"Roll to the right!"

Absol crouched and pushed to the right with his legs as the claw barely touched his fur.

"Quick! Now use Razor Wind!"

Absol wasted no time and began the move. A wind tunnel surrounded him, pulling him higher into the air, and he swiped through it several times, sending razor sharp currents at Krookodile.

"Dodge them!" Ash screamed.

Krookodile jumped, rolled, and ducked but it did nothing to keep him from taking damage. Absol dropped to the ground, tired from attacking and taking damage. Krookodile was in the same boat as Absol. Weak and tired. Despite the amount of damage taken, both pokemon refused to give up the battle.

"Okay, use Stone Edge!" Ash yelled.

Krookodile created the pointed stones and shot them straight at Absol. I commanded for him to dodge and Absol tried, but failed. He was hit multiple times and just couldn't keep up the fight.

He fell to his side on the ground and didn't get back up. Absol had put up a wonderful fight but had been defeated. I took out his poke-ball.

"Thank you Absol. You battled hard for me." I returned him and then pulled out the next poke-ball.

"That's two pokemon," Ash gloated, not knowing that he was tied with me.

"Don't forget that my pokemon took down Snivy and Oshawatt," I said back.

"Oh, yeah," Ash said and rubbed that back of his head.

"Okay Riolu! I'm counting on you!"

Riolu jumped out and landed on the ground, giving a big battle cry. This time, I called the first move.

"Riolu, use Aura Sphere!"

Riolu quickly created the blue orb and shot it straight at Krookodile, scoring a direct hit. While Krookodile was still distracted by the last move, Riolu acted on my word.

"Now finish him off with High Jump Kick!"

Riolu jumped into the air, bending his knee, and shooting down at Krookodile who just noticed Riolu attacking. With no time to move, Krookodile was hit by the super effective move. Riolu flipped back and landed on one knee with his back facing the knocked out Krookodile.

"Lu-rio."

Ash returned Krookodile and I told Riolu to come sit by Rose. I had a plan for the pokemon Ash called out. Charizard was strong and fast. He wouldn't be taken down easily.

"Okay Floatzel! Win this battle!"

Floatzel jumped out, recovered from Snivy's attract. He was ready to battle, and determined to win.

"Flamethrower!"

"Hydro Pump!"

Quickly, both moves were made and shot at the opposite side, only to be destroyed by one another. No one gave an inch but it clearly showed that Floatzel had more damage done

"Aqua Jet!"

Floatzel swirled with water and then boosted toward Charizard only to be grabbed by Charizard's swift movements. Charizard flew high into the air and flew in a circle to make Floatzel dizzy. Charizard rushed down to the ground with the intention of smacking the water type into the hard earth. Floatzel used Ice Beam to create a slide right above the ground and then used Iron Tail to free himself. He gracefully landed on the ice and slide down to the ground. He was suddenly hit by an unexpected Dragon Tail and flew into a tree. Floatzel slid down the tree and hit the ground, unable to keep attacking.

"Two knock outs in a row!" Ash gloated.

I smiled as I returned Floatzel. Ash was really psyched about battling, especially against a strong opponent like me. I didn't care if he gloated. He wasn't going to expect what I was bringing next.

I threw the poke-ball and a Pikachu came out. Ash was surprised.

"You have to Pikachus?" Ash questioned.

"You could say that," I answered.

"I'll take the first move. Charizard, use Slash!"

Charizard darted toward Pikachu with long talons. I waited for him to get close.

"Use Agility then Shadow Claw!"

Pikachu ran forward then disappeared, suddenly appearing to Charizard's side. Her claw was surrounded by a shadowy aura and she swipe right on the wing.

"Now use Focus Blast!"

Pikachu put her paws together, creating a light blue sphere, then shot it straight at Charizard who was flying in the air.

"Quick Charizard, knock it back!"

Charizard suddenly halted and spun around, hitting Focus Blast back where it came from. Focus Blast hit Pikachu and she rolled back, losing the effect her ability had.

"Zoro," Zoroark groaned.

"Hey, that was Zoroark!" Ash yelled.

"Can you keep going?" I asked. She had clearly taken damage from that fighting type move. She pushed herself to her feet and waited for my call.

"Okay then, use Night Slash!"

Zoroark ran at Charizard with black claws and then she jumped.

"Intercept with Slash!"

Charizard's talons extended and he slashed just as Zoroark did. Both moves collided but Zoroark was pushed back by the force of the impact. She landed on her back feet then slid back a little as Charizard continued to push on with Slash.

Charizard was walking on the ground, forcing Zoroark to keep taking steps back. I had to think of something. I remembered when I checked Zoroark's moves. That one could get Zoroark out of this position.

"Use Low Sweep!" I called.

Zoroark dropped to the ground as Charizard's claws swiped over her and she swept her leg straight at Charizard's which made him collapse to the ground.

"Now use Foul Play!"

Zoroark put one paw on Charizard's back just as he started up Dragon Tail. Charizard jumped up and swung his tail. Zoroark turned her body and Dragon Tail hit the ground. She swiped one claw straight on Charizard's stomach, giving a lot of damage since he was very strong.

"Keep going with Seismic Toss!"

Charizard caught Zoroark just as she was about to swipe. He flew straight into the air, circling around and around before suddenly diving toward the ground. Zoroark struggled to get free but it was too late because Charizard dropped her. Dust whipped up when I heard the powerful impact of Zoroark hitting the ground. When the dust cleared, she laid on the ground, unable to battle.

"Are you okay Zoroark?" I asked, running to her side.

Zoroark jerked her head away. She pushed herself up to her back feet and walked away. She lay down behind Riolu and Rose. I waked back next to the two pokemon who could still battle.

I knelt on one knee next to Riolu. "I'm counting on you to finish Charizard off. Now go win this one." Riolu ran straight into battle.

"Okay Charizard use Flamethrower!"

"Riolu, use Dig!"

Riolu burrowed into the ground as Charizard released his flames. Ash commanded for Charizard to fly into the air as Riolu burst through the ground and shot Aura Sphere which landed its mark. Charizard dove at Riolu with Slash ready to go. Riolu jumped into the air and shot another Aura Sphere at Riolu but this one wasn't successful. Charizard used Slash to smack Riolu out of the air then surrounded him in a circle of flames just like Absol did with Krookodile.

"Now Charizard, use Seismic Toss!"

I saw Charizard dive straight down and then curve up with Riolu in his hands. Riolu was spun in circles and circles, making him dizzy when Charizard decided to fall down.

"Okay Riolu! Use Shadow Sneak!"

Riolu freed his arms and waved them before he disappeared from Charizard's arms.

"Finish it off with Aura Storm!"

Riolu appeared with his paws above his head and the dark blue orb already made. He released the beam which hit Charizard straight into the ground. Riolu stopped his move and landed on his feet. When the dust finally cleared, Charizard was knocked out.

"Great Job Riolu!" I called.

"Rio-olu!" He cheered back.

"Thanks Charizard. You deserve a good rest." Ash returned Charizard and got out another poke-ball.

"Your turn Pignite!"

"Pig-niiiite!" the fire pig pokemon called out as he entered battle.

"Riolu, use High Jump Kick!"

Jumping into the air and bending his knee, Riolu shot down like an arrow at Pignite.

"Dodge it and use Flame Charge!"

Pignite rolled to the left and Riolu hit the ground, taking damage from that move missing. Pignite stomped on the ground to whip up dust and then charged at Riolu covered in fire. Riolu was still on the ground when Pignite hit him. Riolu rolled toward me and stopped on his stomach.

"C'mon Riolu! I know you can keep going!"

Riolu pushed himself to his feet and growled at Pignite.

"Okay Pignite! Use Fire Pledge!"

Pignite stomped on the ground and then fire columns appeared in a trail headed for Riolu.

"Quick, use Dig!" I commanded.

Riolu dug into the ground just as fire blazed the spot he was standing on. The fire cleared and that's when Riolu burst through the ground, hitting Pignite with a super affective move. Riolu flipped back to my side and Pignite stayed in front of Ash. I nodded at Ash and he nodded back.

"Pignite! Use Flame Charge!

"Riolu! Use High Jump Kick!"

Pignite charged through the dust on fire while Riolu shot down with his knee bent. The moves collided and dust flew everywhere. I shielded my eyes with my arm and waited as the dust fell to the ground. Riolu stood. Pignite lay on the ground, defeated. I was about to cheer but then Riolu hit the ground. Both of them were defeated.

Ash returned Pignite while I picked up Riolu in my arms. He smiled at me as I put him down next to Zoroark.

"Ri-io," he said.

"Don't worry," I responded, facing Rose. "We'll win this battle. Right Rose?"

Rose smiled and pulled down her paw in a fist. "Pikaa!"

"You ready Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded.

Rose ran about five feet in front of me and so did Pikachu. They both faced each other, ready to give it their all.

"Ready?" I asked Ash.

"Ready," he responded.

"Use Thunderbolt!" we both shouted.

Both Pikachus charged up their electricity and shot it straight at each other. The moves collided and the electricity kept coming. Both currents would be pushed back by the other but the power was matched. They stopped the move and Ash called out the next.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu absorbed white lights and then darted forward at full speed, not missing a beat.

"Now Rose, use Iron Tail on the ground!"

Rose's tail turned to iron and she flipped into the air, aiming her tail straight at the ground. She hit the hard earth which caused bits of it the fly into the air.

"Now hit them at Pikachu!"

Rose landed but jumped as soon as she could and smacked the stones at Pikachu with Iron Tail.

"Now jump into the air and use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu jumped high over the flying bits of earth as he got Iron Tail ready. He flipped so that his tail was aimed at Rose and started speeding down at her.

"Rose, get out of the way!" I commanded.

Rose hopped a small distance into the air so that Pikachu's Iron Tail hit the ground under her feet. She landed on Pikachu's tail and then pushed off before he could attack.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack one more time!" Ash called out.

Pikachu jumped to his feet, absorbed the white lights, the burst into a run toward Rose who had just landed.

"Dodge it!" I shouted.

Rose twisted her body and Pikachu darted past her only to turn around and run at her again. Rose dodged and dodged every attempt Pikachu made to hit her. She began to grow tired and Pikachu kept up the attacks.

"Keep going Pikachu!" Ash called.

Pikachu ran at Rose with Quick Attack and that gave me an idea.

"Rose, you use Quick Attack too!"

Rose absorbed white lights and burst forward. She neared Pikachu and then jumped up into the air, knowing exactly what I was planning.

"Use Electro Ball!" I commanded.

A small sphere of electricity was created on Rose's tail. She charged it until she knew it was big enough. She spun around and launched it at Pikachu who had just stopped using Quick Attack. Electro Ball hit Pikachu but didn't do too much damage. Rose landed as I called out the next move.

"Now use Thunderbolt!"

She charged up her electricity and let it loose at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!"

As quick as he could, Pikachu created a small ball of electricity and shot it into the heart of Thunderbolt. It became bigger and smacked straight into Rose. She rolled a little and then caught herself on her feet.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Ash called.

Pikachu absorbed the white lights and ran full speed at Rose who had no time to react. She was hit by the move and fell on her stomach.

"C'mon Rose! Get up!" I shouted.

Rose pushed but didn't have enough strength to get up. Ash gave the final command to Pikachu. Pikachu jumped with Iron Tail at the ready and flipped so that his tail was aimed straight at Rose. That could work!

"C'mon Rose, I need you to get up!" I shouted.

Rose pushed with everything she had in her and go to her feet. I commanded Iron Tail and that's just what she gave me. Her tail turned to iron and she dropped to all fours. Pikachu zoomed at her and Rose held herself up with one paw. She flicked her tail up and Pikachu hit it with his. Dust flew everywhere and it was hard to see. When it all cleared out, Rose still held herself up with one paw and Pikachu's tail was caught right in the center of the "heart" on Rose's.

"Throw Pikachu!" I commanded.

Rose hurled Pikachu across the battlefield and Ash and I decided to put it all on the line.

"Now, use Volt Tackle!"

Both Pikachus ran forward and were surrounded by electricity. They ran faster and faster until they made contact. The impact caused an explosion and when everything cleared, they were both faced at each other with electricity hopping on them.

They both fell forward, hitting the ground at the same time, and neither getting back up. It was a tie.

I wasn't sad though, because during that entire battle, nothing reminded me of N. I was happy for the first time since that incident.

**How'd you guys like that chapter? I hope Jasmine feels better soon. Oh, I killed off the Narrator by the way.**

**Narrator: No you didn't.**

**I thought you were at an audition.**

**Narrator: I decided to be your narrator for life!**

**WWWWHHHHHHYYYYYYYY?!**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back!**


	29. Chapter 29: The Feelings Change

**Hey guys. I don't usually do author's notes before the beginning of the chapter but I just wanna tell you about the song that's coming up.**

**It's ****Titanium**** but this version is sung by Madilyn Bailey. You might wanna listen to it before you read this chapter so you know how it sounds.**

**Chapter 29: The Feelings Change**

Cilan, Iris, Ash, and I were walking to the Pokemon Center I had gone to this morning to switch out my pokemon but I hadn't realized how far it really was. I woke up pretty early so maybe me being sleepy had taken away most of my memory of the trip. Or maybe I just feel asleep while I was walking. Either way, it felt like a really long time till we got to the Pokemon Center.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my right leg and fell to my knees. Ash turned right around since he was the closest to me.

"Jasmine, are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay," I responded. Rose jumped down from my shoulder.

"Pika-pikachu," she whined.

"Don't worry, Rose," I said. "I'm fine."

Ash held out his hand to me and I grabbed on. He pulled me up and kept walking. Once I put my weight on my right leg, I felt a sharp pain in my knee and fell on the ground once more.

Everyone stopped walking and ran to my side. The pain in my knee was intense and it felt like a needle kept jabbing at it. I can't really explain how bad it felt though.

"I don't think you're okay," Ash said.

"Yeah. My knee hurts a lot right now," I said.

"Can you get up?" Cilan asked.

I held onto Iris's hand as she held pulled me up. I put my weight on my left leg first, and then my right leg. The pain, again, hit my knee and I would've collapsed if Iris hadn't held onto me.

"You really can't walk," Iris said.

"I know," I said.

"We're at the Pokemon Center so let's just get you inside," Ash said.

"Then they can help with your knee," Cilan added.

Iris helped me up and I was careful not to put any weight on my knee. I put one arm around Iris and hopped on my left leg into the Pokemon Center. Rose jumped onto Ash's hat and he laughed. We went up to the counter and waited for Nurse Joy. She finally came and my knee pounded with pain.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Center. May I help you?"

"My friend, Jasmine," Ash motioned to me as he spoke. "Something is wrong with her knee."

"She can't walk on it," Iris said.

"Okay I'll take care of her. Just follow me."

Iris helped me into a room that Nurse Joy lead us to. Nurse Joy told me to sit down on the chair bed thingy and left the room. Iris helped get on and then she left with Ash.

"Okay, I'll make sure your pokemon make a full recovery." I faintly heard Nurse Joy's voice and then Ash saying 'thank you.'

Nurse Joy walked past the door, pushing a cart with Rose, Pikachu, and five more poke-balls on it.

"Wait Nurse Joy," I called.

She stopped and then walked into the room. I asked her to take care of the rest of my pokemon. She said she would be glad to and left with my poke-balls. Checked the clock to see how slow the day was going by. 10:23 a.m.

I lied down on the bed, thinking about N. Could I have really held onto him? It's like N could tell I wanted to save him more than anything in the world. He told me I needed to let go but I can't. N knows that I can't.

A tear slipped out of my eye so I closed them. I kept on thinking. About N, about Ace, about what I need to do, and about what N would want me to do. I fell asleep, exhausted from everything that happened today and from waking up early.

_I was under a pile of rubble. I heard a noise and then covered my head. A few rocks fell on me but it went right through me. I got up and walked forward._

_"__Jasmine." I turned around and saw N standing behind me._

_"__N!" I shouted with joy._

_"__Jasmine, you need to let go of me. I can't always be there for you and I won't always be there."_

_"__N you know I can't let go. I just can't."_

_"__You have to Jasmine! You have to let go! You have to defeat Team Plasma before the take over Unova! You need to do it for me!"_

I quickly sat up and saw Rose jump back in surprise. I petted her head and then looked around the room. Nurse Joy was in here too.

"Good morning," she said. "You slept for a little while."

I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple of times to see the clock clearly. 12:06, just in time for lunch.

"I took an X-ray of your knee," Nurse Joy said, still typing away at her computer. "Nothing appears to be wrong with it. No broken bones, no twisting, nothing. You're fine."

"Thank you," I said.

I got up and put some of my weight on right leg. No pain came into it. I lifted my left foot off the ground and hopped on my right leg. Not even a little sting.

"Your friends are waiting for you in room 125. And I put your poke-balls in your backpack."

I said thank you once more as Rose jumped on my shoulder and left the room, checking to see if all six poke-balls were there. They were. I walked down the hall, looking for the number 125 stuck on a door. 123. 124. I finally came to room 125.

I knocked, and then opened the door. Everyone burst up in their bed and half shouted my name.

"The one and only," I said and laughed.

"How is your knee?" Iris asked.

"It appears you can walk on it," Cilan mentioned.

"Nurse Joy said there's nothing wrong with my knee," I said.

"That's good," Ash sighed with relief. Ash is a real friend. He cared if I was hurt or if my pokemon were hurt.

I heard a low rumble break that moment of silence.

"I'm getting a little hungry," Iris said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Let's go eat lunch," Cilan said.

They both walked out of the door and Ash quickly followed but I sat on the last bed which was in the corner of the room by the window. I saw that Ash stopped and sat in the bed next to me.

"What's the matter Jasmine?" Ash asked as I lay down.

"Nothing," I responded, wanting him to leave so I could think.

"It's N isn't it?"

I gave a small nod of my head and then looked away from him so he couldn't see tears streaming from my eyes.

"I remember when I had to leave my friends," Ash said. "I was really sad but then I asked myself something. Why are they my friends? That's what I'm asking you. Why is N your friend?"

I thought for a couple of minutes.

"N," I started. "N was just like me. He was out casted by the rest of the kids at school because he liked to play with pokemon at recess. He gave me the courage to step forward instead of stepping back. He gave me the strength to defeat the bully at my school. He was my friend when I had no others. We both grew up, wanting to be pokemon masters."

Ash hoped that I feel better soon and then left to get some lunch while I stayed on the bed, still thinking about N and how much he meant to me.

I remember the Void Cube in by bag and rushed getting it out. I pulled the half on my neck off and out them both together. Suddenly, the world around me disappeared and the past began to reveal itself.

_My old house back in Nuvema Town showed myself and N while we were seven. N was asleep in one of my sleeping bags on the floor with me another one next to him. _

_N woke up and pushed the white hair out of his eyes. Something flashed outside and N rushed out of the house to see it. He got scared when he saw a bright light and was about to run back inside, but a metal ring flew and locked itself around his stomach, pinning his arms to his side and making him fall to the ground._

_Two people wearing grey uniforms ran to him and pulled him onto his feet. N struggled as much as he could but they pulled him further into the light._

_"__Jasmine! Jasmine!" N screamed while kicking around. "Jasmine! Help!"_

_N was finally pulled into the light and it died, with no one there._

I was shaken into reality by Iris. I was back in the Pokemon Center on the bed that I had claimed for the day. My hands were holding onto the Void Cube.

"Jasmine, what happened?" Iris asked.

"You were just sitting here, not moving or blinking," Ash said.

"And you wouldn't respond when we called your name," Cilan added.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "What time is it?"

"It's about nine," Iris said.

"What!" I shouted. "At night?"

"Yeah, we were outside battling for a while," Ash stated. "I'm getting tired so we're about to get some sleep."

I took off my shoes and just slipped into my covers with my day clothes still on. I fell asleep instantly and no one bothered me the whole night. Only my head playing tricks on me.

_The darkness was surrounding me but nothing restricted me from moving. I saw a light way in the distance and the spreading darkness behind me. I had the choice of going toward the light or into the darkness._

_My heart thumped fast after hearing a help come from the dark. My head told me not to go that way but I ignored it and forced my way further into the dark. Soon, the small light disappeared._

_Someone appeared but I wasn't sure if it was N or Ace. He was restricted by a metal ring. When he looked my way, the deep blue eyes were the last thing I saw. Ace._

My head told me to get up. That was the third time today that I had been lost from time. Something was wrong with me. I couldn't think straight. Maybe I just needed a place to calm down.

I silently slipped out of the covers and grabbed my backpack. I left a note on the door in case I wasn't back by morning. I quickly left the Pokemon Center in silence and looked out to the black night.

I called out Absol and said hi. I climbed on Absol's back and told him to head to the waterfall nearby. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on as he sped through the forest.

He came to a sudden halt and I flipped over his head and landed on my back. I made no effort to get up. My body wouldn't listen to me. Absol came over and nudged me.

"It's okay Absol," I said. "It's not your fault."

"Sol."

My body finally listened to me and I sat up. I tried to stand up but my knee hurt again. This time it was more painful. Something was wrong with me. My head was messed up and I can't move at certain times.

"Zoro-roark."

I turned my head and saw Zoroark standing there. She must've got out of her poke-ball. I smiled and felt a tear slide down my cheek. She was one of the last things I had to remind me of N.

My hand went to my hat. N's hat, actually. Zoroark could feel my pain and she lied down next to me with her body curled around me. Her fur was warm to the touch. It was also well groomed. N had taken very good care of her. Absol lied on my legs. They were both trying to comfort me.

I began singing the song that my mom sung to me the night when N disappeared from my house. When I was seven.

_"__You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet _

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall _

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town, haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Fired at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium."_

"You have a nice voice."

I quickly turned my head after I heard that voice. Ash stood behind me with Pikachu and Rose on his shoulders. I smiled and he sat down next to me.

**You think it's the end of that chapter, don't you. Well it's not. I've got a sneak peak of the next chapter for ya.**

_A fire was dwindling, but didn't go out. It was flickering, giving the impression that it would die soon. But, it wasn't ready to go out. It gave another flicker and part of it died, leaving only a small flame burning. But, it would stay alive, and wait, wait just a little longer._

**Okay, now it's the end. I wish I knew what that sneak peak was talking about. Cause I really don't know.**

**Narrator: Can I tell them?**

**No**

**Narrator: Why not? It's not that big of a surprise.**

**NO!**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back!**


	30. Chapter 30: A New Hope Rises

**Chapter 30: A New Hope Rises**

"I'll see you back at the Pokemon Center."

Ash waved goodbye as he disappeared into the dark forest, taking Rose with him while Pikachu stayed with me. Ash told Pikachu to stay with me, just to make sure I was okay while he took Rose with him.

"Pika-pikachu."

I smiled and petted his head, watching as his ears folded down. He moved his head in a circle, causing me to pet all over his head. Maybe I should let out all of my pokemon.

My hand left Pikachu's head and I threw the four poke-balls that had my pokemon in them. Riolu, Leafeon, and Floatzel appeared out of the red and white balls.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Ri-rio-olu!"

"Flo-oatzel!"

"Fe-feon!"

The three pokemon ran up to me and hugged me with Floatzel licking my face. They were all happy to see me. They could sense my sadness just like Zoroark.

My pokemon taught me something. I don't need to be able to hear their voices to have a strong bond with them. They can already feel my feelings so maybe I should try and feel theirs.

My smile quickly faded when Riolu started talking.

"Ri-olu. Lu-riol-olu."

"I'm sorry Riolu," I said. "I can't understand you anymore."

A vibration traveled through my left arm and my Xtranciever blinked with a blue light. I quickly tapped the screen with my finger and waited as it connected. The loading sign disappeared and a black screen was all that was left.

"Hello?" I said. "Is anyone there?"

Letters appeared on the screen. I waited for them to clear and it spelled 'Audio Only.'

"Hello?" I said again. No one answered.

I ended the call and just stared at the Xtranciever. I checked to see if anything was wrong with it but, nothing was. That was the weirdest thing I ever seen.

The screen started blinking blue and it tickled my arm from the vibrations. I answered it and Jake appeared on the screen.

"Hey Jasmine," Jake greeted. "I haven't seen you since our tag battle."

"Hey Jake," I said. "Do you even know what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's like three a.m. I thought you might be awake."

"I am. So what's up?"

"There's something going on at the Pokemon League. Look."

Jake switched his Xtranciever camera to face the news on a TV and all my pokemon crowded around me. A newswoman held a microphone and was describing everything that happened in the background.

"The legendary fire type pokemon Reshiram is going on a rampage in the Pokemon League. The organization known as Team Plasma is back and now they're in control of Reshiram. No one can stop them, not even the champion Alder."

I saw Reshiram in the background with Ace on top. He pointed at the ground and Reshiram charged up a Fusion Flare. The ground was engulfed in flames in a matter of seconds.

"Any trainers with eight badges are permitted to challenge Reshiram but at their own risk. If you fail to beat Reshiram, you won't have your pokemon to battle with."

The camera zoomed in close on Ace. He was different now. His hair had a blue lock in the back. His eyes were still the deepest blue I had ever seen. But that wasn't even close to preparing me for what came next.

"I'm waiting for you Jasmine," Ace said. "Get your eighth badge and defend your truth. You know where to come."

Jake flipped the camera back around and starred at me with his mouth half open. I panicked and ended the call.

My pokemon were silent as I tried to clear out my head. The only thing I heard were the pokemon in the forest.

I had to let go. It's what N wants.

Somewhere that no one knows where

A fire was dwindling, but didn't go out. It was flickering, giving the impression that it would die soon. But, it wasn't ready to go out. It gave another flicker and part of it died, leaving only a small flame burning. But, it would stay alive, and wait, wait just a little longer. It knew that it could keep burning because it felt the heat of another flame nearby.

Back with Jasmine!

"Keep going Absol," I commanded. "We're almost there."

Absol ran faster through the forest, jumping over some obstacles that were in his way. He burst through the edge of trees and there it was. The crumbled ruins which marked the resurrection of Reshiram.

"Pika."

Absol stopped running and I slid off his back. Pikachu was dizzy from Absol's fast pace. I took out Absol's poke-ball and returned him.

"Thank you Absol," I said, putting his poke-ball away.

I sat down and took N's hat off my head, thinking about all the good times we had together and all the ones we could've had. He would've helped me find my dad who was a pokemon professor. He would've helped me defeat Ace. I placed N's hat on the ground and stood back up.

"I'm letting go N," I said. "Thank you for being there for me. I'll defeat Team Plasma and keep people and pokemon together. I promise."

A strong gust of wind blew against my back as I turned to leave. The wind wasn't blowing earlier tonight though. It hadn't blown at all. I turned around and N's hat was still in the same place. Suddenly, I knew something wasn't right.

"Pikachu," I called.

"Pika."

"Go get Ash," I said. "Go get everyone."

Pikachu tilted his head but I darted further into the ruins, looking for the entrance. It wasn't until I reached the ending till I found one. It was very small and only a pokemon could fit in there.

Maybe, just maybe, my pokemon transforming powers could work. I had to try, try as hard as I could. If I didn't, something wouldn't be the same ever again. I inhaled and concentrated hard on the pokemon I wanted to transform into but only Pikachu would come to mind.

The bones in my arms and hands pulled in, tightening my skin as well. A zigzagged yellow tail sprung out. My height started to get shorter and shorter until I was about one and a half feet tall.

I opened my eyes, seeing my yellow paws in front of me and feeling my powerful tail behind me. It wasn't what I wanted, but I couldn't waste any time, not when my pokemon senses were ringing off the hook.

I pulled myself together and squeezed into the blocked off entrance, just barely fitting. I quickly turned around and pulled my backpack in as well. I might need my other pokemon to help me later.

Darkness blocked my sight, leaving me only to touch and hear my way through the maze of crumbled ruins.

I started dashing down of what I could feel was stairs, not missing a step. A small scent tickled my nose and I stopped to get a good whiff, only following it until it lead me to a blocked off wall.

A very small and dim light was emitting from the wall, showing that some type of hole was opened to the outside. I searched the rubble blocked entrance, finding another hole that I squeezed through.

Someone lay on the ground, motion less. The moonlight shone on him from a hole in the roof, but only so big.

I crept closer, careful of the boy. Once I was a foot away, his green hair slightly glistened in the moonlight.

"Pika." I said. N.

**Narrator: Good for you Jasmine. It's always happily ever after for you!**

**What's wrong with you?**

**Narrator: You really want to know! Fine! I walking down the street minding my own business-**

**And that's all we have time for!**

**Narrator: I wasn't finished!**

**Too bad, so sad!**

**~WaterNinja134 will be right back!**


End file.
